


The Hatstall

by weirdestone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anti-Hero, Death Eaters, Demisexuality, Divination, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Emotionally Repressed, F/M, Family Issues, Female Anti-Hero, Good Slytherins, Harry goes to live with Sirius, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mentor Severus Snape, Mentor/Protégé, Minor Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Minor Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Original Character-centric, Potions Masters, Redeemed Draco, Self-Sacrifice, Sexual Tension, Sirius Black Lives, Sirius Black as Padfoot, Slytherin Politics, Sneaky Character, Spies & Secret Agents, Tonks is a good friend, True Love, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Well-Meaning Dumbledore, house elf appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:32:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 44
Words: 66,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5914306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdestone/pseuds/weirdestone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecile had never been one to get worked up about house rivalries. All she wanted to do was learn how to be a potions master and spend time with her cat. Blood, politics, and old feuds held no interest for her and she (blessedly) was able to stay out of them. But then, Harry Potter happened. She'd only intended to be nice to the boy and make sure he got through his first trip to Hogwarts safely. Next thing she knew, she was tangled up in his mess and recruited for things she'd only imagined in her nightmares. </p><p>Love, secrets, and a complicated destiny weren't things she was prepared for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beautiful and Terrifying

**Author's Note:**

> According to Albus Dumbledore, the qualities which Salazar valued in the students he chose included cleverness, resourcefulness, determination, and "a certain disregard for the rules." - Harry Potter Wiki
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I am making no money off of this.

Cecile North sighed as she walked into the familiar train station. It was always a relief to be away from her family, though she would miss her Mother and Chester a great deal. As she walked through the crowd her beloved grey tabby Knightly rubbed his face against her stomach, and she scratched his head. Lo and behold, she saw a boy who looked about 11 years old with shaggy black hair looking around like he was lost. She'd seen that look before, and so hurried over to the boy and bent down to whisper conspiratorially, "9 ¾?" 

The boy turned around swiftly saying, "Yes! Do you know where it is?" When he saw her his eyes widened in surprise, to which she just smirked. 

She noticed the lightning shaped scar on his forehead, but it only made her smile warmly and say, "Come with me." 

So, she led him to the brick column that led to the platform. He gave her a look that clearly said he thought she was joking. But, she realized there was a way to kill two birds with one stone and said, "I'll race you!" Before turning and running through the column and onto the platform, quickly followed by Harry. He grinned up at her, "That was fun!" 

She chuckled, "Isn't it?" Then she heard the unmistakable sound of the Weasley family and pulled him aside just as Fred Weasley came running through with his twin George following right behind. They turned and took one look at her and froze. 

Cecile smirked and said, "Boo!" 

They ran away quickly as did the rest of the Weasley family as soon as they saw her. When they were gone Harry looked at her with confusion and she said amiably, "That's the Weasley family. Aren't they cute? I like them, especially their red hair." 

"Then why did they run away from you." Harry asked. 

She shrugged, "They're a bit prejudiced, to be honest. I can't fault them for that, so I play along." She smiled at him, "Come on then, we'd better hurry or we'll be late." 

Harry seemed increasingly confused, but decided to follow her anyway. 

Once they were safely on the train Harry took a good, long look at his new... friend? She was only about 5'4 with a healthy (if not athletic) hourglass figure, brown doe eyes lined in black with long eyelashes, pale skin, cupid's bow lips that were painted a brick red, a heart shaped face, and lavender streaked dark brown hair that went past her shoulders; wearing a black, Victorian style blouse, black jeans, a black velvet choker, emerald earrings, and green high heels with a snake skin pattern... or at least he hoped it was a pattern. She was at once one of the prettiest and most terrifying girls he'd ever seen. 

Cecile smiled at him and said, "By the way, my name is Cecile North." 

He smiled back, "My name's Harry Potter!" 

She leaned forward, hand extended, "Nice to meet you, Harry." 

He shook her hand and then noticed her cat eyeing his owl. "She won't hurt Hedwig, will she?" 

Cecile chuckled, "He isn't stupid enough to attack a giant bird of prey, no. Even if your owl wasn't an... owl, Knightly's too much of a gentleman to stoop to that sort of violence." She looked down at Knightly and cooed, "Aren't you, my darling?" 

Knightly purred and leaned into her touch. 

Harry smiled, "He does seem nice." She nodded, and finally asked. "So... what's Hogwarts like?" 

"Large, ancient, mysterious, supposedly safe..." She chuckled. "There's a great deal you can learn there. But other than that, I suppose your personal experience depends on what house you're in." 

"House?" 

"Yes, sweetie, house. When you first get there they'll put this large, brown, also ancient hat on you that talks. It will look at who you are and decide which house will suit you best. There are four: Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor." 

"What's the difference?" Harry asked, leaning forward. 

"Well, first I would like to make clear that there are no "good" or "bad" houses. Just like everything else in life, your situation is what you make of it. Also, the traits of the houses are very broad and won't translate the same for everyone. For example, Slytherin's traits are ambition, cunning and resourcefulness... as well as a certain 'disregard for rules'. Then you have Ravenclaw, intelligence, knowledge, and wit. Hufflepuff, hard work, dedication, patience, loyalty, and fair play. Then there's Gryffindor, bravery, daring, nerve, and chivalry." 

"Which one are you in?" 

"I'm in Slytherin." She smirked, "But it wasn't an easy decision for poor old hat. I was what they call a hatstall, the longest one in the school's history actually. It means that the hat couldn't decide what house to put me in for a long time." 

Harry gasped, "How long did it take?" 

"15 minutes." 

"What was the other house the hat wanted you to go into?" 

She looked into his eyes before leaning forward and asking with absolute seriousness, "Can you keep a secret? I mean, keep it completely between the two of us forever?" 

He nodded vigorously, "I swear!" 

She narrowed her eyes slightly, "Swear by your scar." 

"I swear by my scar." 

She looked around and then whispered, "Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff." 

"Two others!" He gasped. 

She nodded. 

"Why did it finally decide to put you in Slytherin?" 

"Because I told it to put me in the house that would help me change things most." 

He sat back and shook his head, "Wow!" 

She nodded, then looked into his eyes for a long moment before saying softly, "I'll tell you what." He looked at her with his full attention, "If there ever comes a moment where you doubt me, I'll bring this up. Deal?" 

He nodded, "Deal." Then he smiled, "Does this mean we're going to be friends?" 

She chuckled and said, "I thought we already were." 

He grinned, "Great!" 

"Oh, and could you do me a favor?" 

"Sure!" 

"There's a little boy who's starting his first year at Hogwarts too, his name is Draco Malfoy. He makes horrible first impressions but, he could really use a real friend. Would you mind talking to him and trying to make friends? I would really appreciate it." 

He nodded, "I'll try. He's not mean, is he?" 

"He can be. But if he tries to be mean you just call him on it, okay?" 

He nodded. That's when they heard a soft knock, and saw a red headed boy at the door looking at Harry hopefully (he obviously hadn't noticed her yet). "Mind if I sit in here?" 

Harry grinned, "Of course!" 

Ron smiled happily and started to come into the area before he saw Cecile and stopped dead in his tracks. 

Cecile smiled benevolently. "Come on in!" 

He reluctantly sat down next to Harry and was silent until the Honeydukes Express showed up a few minutes later and Harry bought all the food on it. That changed things immediately, and soon Harry and Ron were chatting amiably as Cecile nibbled on a pumpkin pastie as she watched them with amusement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, I got this little plot bunny in my head and I just had to let it out.


	2. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. I am not making any money off of this.

Harry held Cecile's hand as he walked in, and she smiled down fondly at the boy. Somehow, she found it reassuring that "the boy who lived" was such a sweet, unassuming creature rather than some obviously earth shattering marvel like one would expect. When they came to the Great Hall, however, she let go of Harry's hand and gently stroked his hair before saying, "I need to go to my table now. You have to get sorted and the seventh years can only watch. But I will be right there watching, so don't be scared." She bent down and pointed to the man dressed completely in black with long black hair, "That's Professor Snape, my mentor. He's very snarky and rude, basically all the time. But he's the best man I've ever known, so you can trust him." 

Harry nodded, "Alright, if you're sure. But he looks really..." 

Cecile smirked, "Evil? Sort of like me?" 

Harry looked up and smiled shyly, "I guess you're right." 

She nodded then pointed at the colorful old man in the center, "That's Headmaster Dumbledore, he's a... strange fellow. But very good, or at least... very well meaning, which close enough. He's very nice, and will probably give you candy sooner or later. You can trust him too. In fact, you can trust everyone on staff except Mr. Filch (and only him because he's super bitter)…" Cecile looked at the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, then said slowly. "And I definitely wouldn't trust the guy in the turban, if I were you." 

Harry's eyebrows knotted, "Why?" 

"Just... don't. He rubs me the wrong way, and I'm a very good judge of character." Cecile said, in absolute seriousness. 

Harry nodded, "Understood." 

Cecile smiled down at him, "But enough on that. Go, get sorted. Make friends and be happy, I think you'll find this place suits you." 

"Okay! Bye CeCe!" Harry said, waving as he ran off. 

Cecile stiffened, she hated being called CeCe! 

But, oh well. 

She hurried over to the Slytherin table and slid in next to Herbert Hurst. He turned and smirked at her, "So, I saw you talking to 'the boy who lived'." 

"That was the point, Herby. For everyone to see." Not really, seeing as her intentions had been completely altruistic; But any chance to make the other Slytherins think that she was playing their game was a golden opportunity. Seeing as Herbert was the biggest gossip in the house, she certainly wanted that gossip to go in the right direction. "He thinks we're friends, which means he'll run to me in times of trouble..." She let a slow, wicked smile spread on her face. 

Herbert's face lit up, "Oh, you are wicked! Yes, that could definitely come in handy." 

She nodded over to where Harry and Draco were shaking hands, smiling at each other. "I also orchestrated that. Better that those two be friends than enemies." 

"Oh yes! The chosen one with a Malfoy! Oh, that's just too good! Maybe he'll even come to our house." Herbert said, dancing a bit in his seat. 

She doubted it, but she also hoped not. As much as she detested Gryffindors, she hoped Harry would go there instead. If he truly was the chosen one his life would be filled with danger, so he needed to be somewhere he would get the help he needed. To get the help he needed, he had to be somewhere surrounded by people that were daring to the point of stupidity... which exclusively meant Gryffindor. 

So when the Sorting Hat shouted out "Gryffindor!" She was very relieved. 

Herbert sighed, "Damn it!" 

She patted him on the back, "That's why we take precautions." Okay, that was enough cunning for the moment. She smiled at him, "So, what did you do this summer? Find any good clothes?" 

Herbert lit up and they spent the rest of the meal talking about their summer, and all the expensive delights they held. Even if he was a gossip, and completely wrapped up in Slytherin politics, she adored him. Well, maybe adored was too strong of a word... she enjoyed his company enough to seek it out. He was like the fashion magazine of company, frothy and not to be trusted, but enjoyable enough. 

Later that night she went to Professor Snape's classroom and knocked on the door. When she heard his deep voice say, "Come in!" She hurried inside and shut the door. He smiled benignly at her, or well... for him he did... and said, "Welcome back, Cecile. I trust your summer was adequate?" 

She snorted, "You know perfectly well that it wasn't." She sat down in front of his desk, "But thank you for the high hopes." 

He chucked, "You're welcome. I also saw that you met Potter." 

She nodded, "He looks like his father, but he's his mother." 

Severus looked down at her with a raised eyebrow. 

She looked him straight in the eyes and said in a slow, deliberate tone, "You've told me about her, so has everyone else who knew her. You know I wouldn't lie to you about something like this. He has a kind, warm heart and at the moment not one bit of a mean streak unless provoked. If you don't want to dishonor his mother, you should be kind to him." She waved her hand at him, "Or... whatever semblance of it you can come up with." 

Severus gave her a wilting glare for a very long time. If Cecile had been anyone else, she would've been properly cowed; however, she knew his glare was aimed more at his discomfort with that idea than her. Finally, he sighed and said, "It will be difficult. He reminds me..." She knew. It had taken five years of proving herself to Severus Snape before he had trusted her enough to open up to her, even a little, and for them to be frank with each other. It wasn't exactly friendship, but it also wasn't strictly a professional relationship either. They needed each other, for reasons that were their own, and it had led to a form of closeness. 

"The past is in the past, and he had absolutely no part in making it happen. Besides, we have bigger problems at the moment." She said gravely. 

He nodded, "I noticed Potter's reaction today. What did you sense?" 

She shook her head, "If he had a reaction, then it's definite. That Professor Quirrell is going to be more trouble than he's worth. If I were you, I would keep a keen eye on him. I don't know what deal he's made with the devil, but the devil left an imprint on him. It was tempting to just hex him and get it over with." 

Severus shook his head, "No, that wouldn't be wise. We need to see what he's up to. He might let us know what plans are being made behind my back." 

She sighed, "True enough. But I hate the thought of him putting everyone in danger." 

"Then we'll both keep an eye on him. And on Potter." 

She frowned, "Hopefully it will be enough." 

He nodded, "Is there anything else?" 

She shook her head, "Nothing that concerns the bigger picture." 

"Well then, get some sleep. We resume your training tomorrow." 

She nodded, "Yes, Professor. Goodnight." 

"Goodnight." He said, going back to his work.


	3. The most feared person in Slytherin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. I am not making any money off of this.

Cecile hadn't been surprised when Professor Snape "awarded" her the position of head girl. Frankly, she would've been more surprised if he hadn't. She was, after all, his protégé. Besides that, she was the most feared person in Slytherin house. It was a position she'd worked very hard to master. It had required her to hex every person that disrespected her (or worse) for her first four years; and hexing stray people that hadn't believed the rumors every now and again. It seemed her hard work had paid off, because now she only had to look at someone in Slytherin (or any house, for that matter) and they started to behave. Of course, it meant she had no real friends that stood on four legs; but it was a small price to pay to not be included in the nasty business she would've been recruited for otherwise. 

She had finally found enough time to study and so had retreated to the library to have some peace and quiet. Knightly rubbed his face against her face and she gave him a little scratch, thinking that life was perfect just as it was. But suddenly... 

"I don't think Snape is who you think he is!" Harry said, sitting down in a huff in front of her. 

Cecile looked up, blinking, at the little boy. Hadn't he heard about her yet? Why was he talking to her? And what was he talking about? "Pardon?" 

"You said I could trust Snape! But he's so... so!" He seemed absolutely enraged. However, since he was absolutely adorable it only meant he was adorably enraged and she had to force herself not to smile. 

She gave him a sympathetic look, "I told you he wasn't the easiest man to be around." 

He threw his hands into the air, "That's putting it lightly! What is his problem?" 

There was no way in hell she was telling him that. But, she felt for the boy and decided to help him a bit. "Professor Snape is a... complex man. A good man, of course, but... complicated." How could she put this in a way he would understand? "When someone has a tough life early on, they tend to go two different ways. Mind you, they can turn around and go the other way later on but it usually will still be one of the two they go on. One is to become a champion for those who are trampled on, to become kind and good and treat people well because they've seen what the other option is and want no part of it. But the other... makes a person... hard. Not necessarily bad, but... hard. They became that way to protect themselves from the abuses they suffered and now don't know any other way. This can lead to them becoming bad, yes. They can become vile and cruel to a point where they put the people who treated them badly to shame. But it can also make them champions, in their own way, just perhaps not the champions one would've chosen per se." 

"And you're trying to tell me that Professor Snape is the latter, the champion that one wouldn't choose." Harry asked, seeming very skeptical. 

She looked at him for a long moment before saying, "I'm saying he doesn't really know how to be kind anymore, but that it doesn't make him a bad person. You will meet many different people in your life, Harry. It won't do to try and fit them into a simple category. Life isn't black and white most of the time. It's... messy and complicated, and until you truly know someone it's best not to judge them too harshly." 

Harry gave her a look, then slowly said, "Like a girl who is one of the most feared and hated people in school, but also takes the time to help a first year get to Hogwarts safely?" 

She stiffened, and looked at him stupidly for a long moment. "What?" She finally muttered out. 

He smiled kindly at her, "I heard about you. You hex mean people. If someone treats you badly, or you see them treating someone else badly, you hex them. I've asked around, and you only hex bullies. The Hufflepuffs love you, by the way." 

She blinked at him. How the hell had this happened? How had the Hufflepuffs, of all people, figure out what she was up to? She'd been so careful, only hexing half the people in public and the rest in private. She'd told them varying reasons for why she did it, including saying she'd done it for fun. How did people know she'd gone vigilante? This wasn't supposed to happen! 

Harry put a hand on her hand and smiled, "You're really nice, and it's okay. Your secret is safe with me." 

She narrowed her eyes and leaned forward, hissing, "I only helped you because I saw you were Harry Potter. I figured you might be useful later on." 

He laughed, "No, you didn't." 

She snorted, sat back in the chair with her arms crossed, and mumbled, "No, I didn't." 

He smiled at her, then frowned again, "Snape got mad at me for taking notes." 

She chuckled, "That sounds like him. He once gave a Gryffindor detention for asking a..." She held up her hands and did a quotation motion, "'Stupid question', whatever that means." She shook her head and sighed, "You'll get used to it." 

"Did he ever treat you that way?" 

Her face hardened a bit and she shook her head, "No..." She looked at him for a long moment, then sighed. "I'm the first person in my family to be sorted into Slytherin. The rest of my family are Gryffindors like you. It was quite a coo, really. Because of that and... other reasons... Professor Snape immediately took me under his wing and when he saw my aptitude for potions... well..." She shrugged, "The rest is history." 

Harry didn't speak for a long time, before he finally asked, "Are we really friends, CeCe?" 

She glared, "Not if you keep calling me CeCe, we aren't." 

He nodded, "Okay then, Cecile. Are we really friends?" 

She thought about it a moment, then slowly but honestly answered, "I will be your friend as long as you want me to be." 

Harry grinned, "Then we'll be friends forever!" 

Cecile rolled her eyes, but couldn't hold back a small smile as she said, "Forever is a very long time, Harry. But if you want to see it that way, go ahead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bofurandori)


	4. Cecile regrets everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I am not making any money off of this.

Harry pulled Cecile through the hallway by the hand, and she couldn't help a light hearted laugh as he did. He pulled her to the case where the Quidditch trophies were and pointed, "Look! My Dad was a seeker too!" 

She leaned closer and, sure enough, the name "James Potter" was clear as day. She smiled at Harry, "That's wonderful, Harry! And you the youngest seeker in a century! I'm sure he would be so proud!" It was true, but saying something so cheerful made her feel dirty. 

Harry beamed and then a somewhat snotty voice said behind them, "Well, he's going to have a run for his money when I make the team. And, of course, I will." 

They turned around to see Draco Malfoy, smirking. "Hello, Potter." 

Harry laughed, "Hello Draco. Thanks for trying to help with Neville's remembrall." 

Draco smirked, "Alvarez should have known better than to stand against us. But let's be honest Harry, if he hadn't then you wouldn't be the new seeker. So, in a way, I suppose he did you a favor." 

Harry shrugged, smiling. 

Cecile smiled warmly at the boys. She was so glad that they were getting along. 

Draco finally seemed to notice Cecile was there and gave her a polite smile, "Hello Miss North, I didn't know that you were friends with Harry." 

"There are a great many things that you don't know about me, Malfoy." She smirked, then her eyes twinkled. "Now, run along. I have a very busy day today." She patted Harry on the head, "But I am glad you showed me this, Harry." 

He grinned at her, and then he ran off with Draco. Before they'd gotten through the hallway Ron joined them and they all ran outside. 

Cecile shook her head, then sighed. She looked back at the trophies and studied James Potter's name. Something... didn't feel right. What it was, however, she couldn't say. She shook off the feeling, vague as it was, and hurried off to study. 

\------- 

Cecile saw Professor Snape's look and ran out to meet him in the hallway. A troll? In Hogwarts? There was something very bad going on, and she was certain about who was the start of it. Snape stopped her and quickly said, "I'm going to head him off, you search the opposite way just in case." 

She nodded, "Yes, sir." Turning around, she started running down the hallway. That damned man had better not have gotten anyone hurt! Honestly, letting a troll into a school! 

That's when she saw Harry and Ron. She stopped them, "What are you two doing? Are you trying to get yourselves killed?" 

"It's Hermione! She's crying in the bathroom, she doesn't know what's happening!" Harry shouted. 

Oh crap. Quirrell would just have to wait. "Come on then!" She knew the way and with the boys right behind her they made it just in time to see... 

The troll. 

Every bone in Cecile's body screamed at her to grab the boys and run, and feel bad about this Hermione girl dying later. But, she knew that she couldn't do that. Sometimes Cecile really hated doing the right thing. 

"Get behind me!" She whispered, then pointed her wand towards the troll. Thinking fast (and hoping it would work) she screamed out, "Bombarda!" Instantly there was an explosion in the troll's chest and bits and pieces of it flew everywhere. 

As the stinking, vile flesh covered every inch of her body and got into her hair she very much regretted befriending Harry Potter. 

A little girl with wild hair came out from under the sink and ran to them. She looked up at Cecile and said, "Thank you! Thank you so much! I thought..." 

Cecile held up a hand, "Don't thank me, really. Thank them!" She pointed to Harry and Ron. "If it hadn't been for them, you probably would've had to figure this out on your own." She looked the girl up and down, "Are you hurt at all?" 

Hermione shook her head, "No, I’m fine." 

Cecile snorted, "Good. Just so you know..." She looked around at all three first years. "Someone owes me a new bottle of shampoo, as I'm sure it will take the rest of what I have to clean out this mess." 

Harry chuckled. 

She glared at him, "I wasn't joking. I use Miss Peregrine's almond oil shampoo. I will expect it before the week is out." 

Just then Professors McGonagall, Snape, and... Quirrell showed up. Damn it, Professor! How hard was it to catch a guy with a gigantic turban on his head? She kept her face neutral, however, and straightened herself out to face the Professors. 

"Miss North! What are you... Mr. Potter! Mr. Weasley too!" Professor McGonagall screeched. "I demand an explanation this instant!" 

An explanation... explanation... Crap. Was there some believable way she could make it her fault? Yet still seem heroic? Probably not... 

"It was my fault, Professor." Hermione said. 

Everyone's head turned to her, "Miss Granger?" McGonagall said weakly, as if her heart was breaking. 

"I've read about trolls and thought that I could stop it. I was wrong. If they hadn't come along, I would probably be dead." She said, indicating the three of them. 

Cecile's eyebrow quirked, and a small smile flitted onto her face. Well, she had to admit, she was very much impressed. Perhaps she would have to get to know this Hermione girl, she liked clever people. 

Professor McGonagall started blathering on about rules, stupidity and house points but Cecile wasn't paying attention. She noticed Snape had an injured leg, and noticed Harry seeing it as well. That... wasn't good. Not at all. 

When the lecture was finally over Cecile was quick to take a shower (and as she'd suspected, she had to use up most of her shampoo) and change her clothes. Then she ran up to Professor Snape's office and saw that it was open and he was clearly waiting for her. 

He was sitting at his desk grading papers and when she came through he didn't bother to look up. "It was a good thing you found Potter and his little friends." 

"Yes, I suppose so. It would've been a shame if they'd gotten hurt." Cecile said slowly, sitting down in front of him. 

He just made a noise of acknowledgement, and went back to grading papers. Cecile sighed, she hated when he did this. "What happened with Quirrell." 

"Luckily, I got there before him. Unluckily, Fluffy did not appreciate my presence." He said dryly. 

Cecile smiled softly, "I saw. Do you need me to get you anything for the wound?" 

Snape frowned and snapped, "I highly doubt you could get me anything that I don't already have on hand, Miss North. Don't presume that just because I've taken you on as my apprentice that you somehow are wiser than I am." 

"Yes, sir." She said softly, looking down. She'd gotten used to his lashing out like this, but it didn't mean that it didn't hurt. Truthfully, she wanted to be friends with Professor Snape; not just... whatever their relationship was now. Cecile admired him; what he'd gone through, and what he'd become. But the part of him that allowed him to be close to others was clearly shut off, and she wasn't going to push it. "Is there anything I can do? Any way that I can help?" 

He nodded, "I need you to keep watching Quirrell. You're right, he's up to something. But he keeps alluding me, so perhaps you could find a way to dig up his secrets." 

She nodded, "Yes, sir. I'll do my best. But..." 

He finally looked up at her, "But?" 

"Isn't there some way you could just... move whatever Quirrell wants far away? He's clearly onto your hiding spot, so keeping it there seems unwise." 

Snape huffed, "Miss North, if a three headed dog and a labyrinth of traps inside one of the safest buildings in the world doesn't stop him; then I believe we're simply buggered and should accept it." 

Cecile nodded, "Understood. I'll... be going now." 

"Yes, please do." Snape said, going back to his grading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bofurandori)


	5. Emotionally repressed is an understatement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I am not making any money off of this.

Cecile slowly looked around Hogsmeade, hoping that the coast was clear. When she didn't see a head of long, flowing golden blonde hair she figured she was safe. She made her way to Honeydukes so that she could get some more presents when she heard a melodic male voice whisper behind her, "Who are we hiding from?" 

She stiffened and turned her head to see none other than Vincent Roberts, the very image of Gryffindor perfection, smiling down at her. He was tall, handsome, reasonably intelligent, had a heart as warm as fire and was on a fast track to work for the ministry. He even had perfect hair, it just seemed to fall into place even after he'd been outside in the wind. 

And he was in love with her. 

She didn't know why. He'd arduously won her friendship after "the incident" in their first year, and after puberty hit, well... the rest was history. He'd been her date to every Yule Ball, followed her around during every Hogsmeade visit, passed her notes in every class they had together, studied with her, and had even gone so far as to try and sit with her in the Great Hall (thankfully, the other Slytherins had run him off). It was just... weird. Most of the people in school that were attracted to boys would have happily dated him, but it was Cecile who always got his attention. 

He said he was her boyfriend, so she guessed that meant he was. He'd been her first... everything, and she did love him. Basically. She was pretty sure she did, anyway. He had stuck with her through thick and thin, and didn't care that most people in Hogwarts hated her (especially the people in his own house). He was also very good for her; he said and did all the right things. He was perfect. Really, the most perfect person she'd ever met. And absolutely everyone, especially her family, assumed they'd get married right after graduation. 

He thankfully hadn't actually proposed. But it was coming any day now, she could smell it. It made her edgy, which was why she'd wanted to avoid him this trip. But, of course, she wasn't able to. She could swear he'd put some sort of homing device in her food at some point. 

She narrowed her eyes, "I was hiding from you, Vincent." 

He laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Oh, right. That makes sense." He kissed her temple. "So, have you decided what you want to get the kids?" 

She shook her head, "I already got Hermione 'The history of wands' and I'm going to get Ron chocolate frogs..." 

He nodded, "'The history of wands', huh? Sounds absolutely boring. But she'll probably like it." Vince smiled his perfect smile, he'd noticed the little first year's enthusiasm for learning. "And I'm sure Ron will like the frogs, plus it'll be funny to watch him have a sugar high." 

She punched him lightly, "Don't be a jerk." 

He kissed her lightly, "Sorry. But, what are you getting Harry?" 

She shook her head, "I'm making him some clothes, of course." 

"Of course." 

"But, other than that, I don't know." She looked up at him with pleading eyes, "Can you help me?" 

He laughed and then smiled charmingly at her, "Absolutely, I was hoping you'd ask." 

She smiled up at him. She loved him. She did. She was almost positively absolutely sort of certain that she did. But he was just... so... not... She didn't even know. She didn't know why she wasn't madly, deeply, wildly in love with him. She was probably the luckiest girl in the world. He was perfect, she'd have to be insane not to be waiting on the edge of her seat to marry this man. He was wonderful, and they'd have a wonderful life together full of wonderful things. They'd never fought, barely even disagreed, and everything was always nice and peaceful and pleasant between them. That's what she wanted... right? Of course it was. 

He laced his fingers with hers and said, "I love you, Poopsie." 

Poopsie. That's what he liked to call her. Poopsie. She forced a smile up at him and said, "I know. Come on, where to?" They spent the afternoon shopping and having pleasant conversation, like always. 

Cecile never went home for Christmas, which worked out for everyone involved really. Her parents got to take some long, expensive trip and she didn't have to either go on it or sit at home and watch her Father give her resentful looks because she'd kept him from his long, expensive trip. Plus, this year it meant that she got to spend the holidays with her two favorite Gryffindors (and her boyfriend was nowhere in sight). 

She'd spent a pleasant morning with Harry and Ron, even discussing with them their new little quest. They didn't tell her a great many details, but they did enlist her to find out more information on Nicholas Flamel. It all was very exciting and mysterious, and she was more than happy to help. After all, what was life without a little risk? 

But to say that Cecile was surprised to see Harry across from her as she practiced in the potions lab would have been an understatement. "Why are you here in the Dungeons? And could you please stand back, this potion can be very finicky." 

"Cecile, you have to..." Harry started. 

She didn't look up, "Really? I have to? Last time I checked I didn't have to do anything." 

She could feel Harry roll his eyes, "Okay then, will you please come see this?" 

"Depends... Because, let me tell you... I'm not fighting another troll, that's clearly not my area of expertise." She shook her head, "Professor Snape drilled me for weeks on proper fighting techniques." She looked up and saw Harry's pouting face, and couldn't help but smile, "Who am I kidding? What do you need, muffin? I'll stop teasing." 

"I found a mirror." She quirked an eyebrow, hoping there was more. "You... you just have to see it. Please?" 

She nodded, then looked down at her potion. "Of course, Harry. You know I am always at your service. But... would you mind letting me finish this? I want to make sure I've got this down by heart before exams." 

"Sure!" Harry sat down in a nearby chair and sat, contentedly watching her. "What are you making?" 

"Amortentia." 

"What does it do?" 

"It is the most powerful love potion on earth. It doesn't cause real love, mind you, just... obsession. But, what's interesting is that when you smell it you get a reminder of what you find most attractive. Typically those things are associated with a person." 

"So, what do you smell?" 

"Well... it's odd. Because I don't know anyone I'd associate with any of it. I mean, I'd be willing to accept the off chance that I’m attracted to someone and haven't realized it, except that's not the case. What I always smell is engine exhaust, red wine, dog fur and... I don't know, something woodsy." 

"How many times have you made it?" 

"Oh, only about a thousand times." She put the finishing touches on the potion, then leaned forward and sighed. "Yep, same smell. It's a nice smell... but it reminds me of nothing." She quickly bottled up the potion and slipped it into her pocket. She'd given up long ago on the hope that she'd lean over and smell Vincent. "Now, didn't you want to show me something?" 

Harry couldn't stop the smile when Cecile didn't even blink at going to the third floor corridor. She just looked around in an indifferent manner and said, "So, this is what it looks like. Sort of a let down, really." 

He led her to the room with the mirror in it. "Come look! This is what I wanted to show you! It's my parents!" 

Cecile looked at the mirror and froze. That was... not Harry's parents. No, definitely not Harry's parents. Also nothing she was emotionally prepared to deal with right now. 

Cecile frowned, "You say... that your parents are shown in this mirror?" 

"Yes! Can't you see them?" Harry looked at her, confused. 

She sighed and sat down, patting the area next to her, "Come here, Harry." He sat down next to her and she wrapped a comforting arm around him. "Look, Harry. This... this isn't showing your parents. Not really. This thing, it's called the Mirror of Erised. It shows you your deepest desires. It wasn't created to do good, Harry. I've heard that people have wasted away in front of it, sometimes even dying, because it's addictive. I always sort of thought it was a torture device." She frowned at the wretched thing, "And now that I see it, I’m sure of it." 

Harry looked at her, "What does it show you?" 

She shook her head, "Things that aren't going to happen, and aren't worth thinking about." She got up and extended a hand to Harry, "Come on, let's get out of here." She walked Harry out, arm still around his shoulder, "Promise me you won't come back here, Harry." 

He nodded, "I promise." 

She nodded, "Thank you." She got the strange feeling, however, that the thing was going to be moved soon anyway. 

Good riddance to bad rubbish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bofurandori)


	6. Hey... Dora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I am not making any money off of this.

Harry was surprised to find Cecile sitting in the kitchen with the house elves, eating a meal and chatting easily with them. He'd been wondering why he almost never saw her in the Great Hall eating, but why was she in here? A house elf in a pink dress came up to him and asked, "Would Harry Potter like something to eat too?" 

Harry shook his head and smiled, "No, thank you. I just need to speak with Cecile." 

The house elf looked torn for a moment, then slowly said, "Dinky is sorry, Harry Potter. Cecile North does not like to have visitors as she eats." 

Cecile turned then and smiled at them, "It's alright, Dinky darling. He's a friend of mine, I don't mind his company." 

Dinky smiled then, "In that case, welcome Harry Potter." 

Harry came and sat down next to Cecile, who was eating strange looking food. Cecile smiled, "I have food allergies, Harry. Peanuts and shellfish, to be precise..." She took another bite of food and then after chewing and swallowing continued, "Albus suggested that I come in here to eat most of the time, so that the elves could make sure I didn't get a hold of something I shouldn't." That, and after 'the incident' eating in the Great Hall with the others on more than special occasions had become a chore... a soul sucking, near intolerable chore. She smiled at the elves then, "They've been very good to me, and I am grateful beyond words." 

Harry nodded, and smiled. The more he learned about Cecile, the more amusing it was to him that everyone was so afraid of her. He frowned then and rested his head on her shoulder, to which she looked at him in surprise. "Harry? Harry, what's wrong?" 

"Ron, Hermione, Draco and I lost Gryffindor 150 points... and Slytherin 100." Harry said morosely. 

Cecile nodded and after eating for a little bit, she dropped her fork and wrapped her arm around Harry and leaned her head against his. "It's alright, Harry. I know that it doesn't seem that way right now, but it'll pass." 

"Everyone in our house hates us!" Harry whined. 

Cecile chuckled, "Oh, I'm sure they do. I'm sure everyone is making a lot of fuss and bother about it, just like Slytherin is about Draco and Alvarez losing 100 points." 

Harry frowned, "None of this would've happened if..." 

Cecile quirked an eyebrow, "If you hadn't snuck out to try and get more information about the sorcerer's stone and Professor Snape." 

Harry blushed and looked down. He wondered how she knew that. 

Cecile sighed, "Harry, you're not the most mysterious of creatures. In fact, you tend to have a one track mind. It's almost charming, really, but not very useful in subterfuge." 

"Subterfuge?" Harry asked, blinking at her. 

"Trying to hide things, be sneaky and cunning, that sort of thing." 

Harry huffed, "That's a Slytherin thing, not a Gryffindor thing." 

Cecile frowned at him, "And why, precisely, are you saying that like it's a bad thing? You have two Slytherin friends, Harry Potter. One of which, I might remind you, you've just come to for comfort. Besides which, I find no shame in being able to keep one's business to one's self or being able to accomplish things with intellect. If I were you, I'd raise my general respect for that sort of thing right this moment, because the alternative for you isn't very pretty." 

Harry looked properly cowed, and Cecile sighed and patted him on the back, "Harry, just... just try to keep some perspective. Adventures and mysteries are all very good and well, but you can't let them take your focus off of what's right in front of you." 

"I just don't want anything bad to happen." Harry said quietly. 

She looked at him curiously, "Bad, like what?" 

"I don't know... like someone taking the stone and using it for bad things." 

Cecile gave him a small smile, "Yes, that wouldn't be good. Just... try not to alienate all your friends in the process, if possible. Things are a lot harder to accomplish without friends, believe me." 

Harry nodded and then grabbed an apple from a nearby bowl. 

Cecile frowned at the letter she'd just received. Why the hell was Nymphadora Tonks still writing to her? Her friendship with the shape shifter had been hesitant at best, yet the girl still insisted on keeping in touch. 

It was her own damn fault, of course. 

Because of "the incident." 

In her first year, she'd come upon an older boy mercilessly hexing a girl with fuschia hair. She hadn't known why, and she hadn't cared. Cecile was all about an eye for an eye, but she was strictly against harming another more than was deserved; and the boy had crossed that line long ago. So, without really thinking, she had fired off a string of curses at the boy (it was the one thing she'd diligently studied even before the year had started). In the end, the boy had been a quivering lump on the floor. Then she'd taken the barely conscious girl (who she'd noticed was a Hufflepuff) to the hospital wing. She hadn't bothered to do anything for the boy, deciding that he was someone else's problem. 

Immediately afterward, she'd gone directly to Professor Snape and told him what had happened. Blessedly, he'd believed her side of the story and had diligently stood with her. They'd explained the situation to Albus, and he'd believed her as well. Unfortunately... they'd been the only ones. 

For, you see, the boy had been a Gryffindor. Not just any Gryffindor, mind you, but one of a very highly respected Gryffindor family that had fought in the war. All the boy (named Geoffrey Hertfordshire) had needed to do was tell everyone that she'd hexed both him and Nymphadora Tonks out of spite and everyone believed him. It made sense, after all. He was such a lovely, upstanding Gryffindor and she was the nasty Slytherin bastard child of Herbert Weston (also a very respected Gryffindor). Everyone had always suspected that she was no good, and "the incident" had been the perfect excuse to solidify that opinion. It had also given her father the perfect excuse to completely cease trying to love her, his little 'accident'. 

At first, it had made her feel like she was breaking into so many pieces that she would turn to dust. She'd only been 11 years old, and back then she'd desperately wanted friends and to be loved (especially by her father). It had all been so cruel and unfair, and had felt that there was absolutely nothing to be done about it. 

Until she realized that she had two choices:   
1- She could go ahead and break into a million pieces, and become the sort of person who lived off of other people's crumbs. Letting other people's opinions shape how she saw herself and what her worth was.   
Or   
2- She could fight. She could fight, hiss, bite, and snarl her way to becoming someone who didn't need any of them. Ever. Who didn't need their approval. Who didn't want their love. Someone that would do whatever they felt like doing with their life, and if other people didn't approve... good. Bugger the lot of them. 

So, she'd opted for the second option. She'd carefully crafted her reputation of terror, while still maintaining her core belief to never be unkind to someone that didn't deserve it. Thankfully, there had been plenty of people that had deserved it. It was a win-win, to be honest. She'd made Hogwarts a little gentler on those that just wanted to live their lives, and made life much more uncomfortable for those that she wanted vengeance against on principal. Cecile wasn't blind to herself, she knew that vengeance was her main motivator. But so what? 

It wasn't as if she'd had anyone that had actually cared about her or the darkness she saw herself descending into. 

Of course, there was Vincent. Sweet, loyal Vincent. But, he didn't actually know or care about her as a person. He had been one of the very few who'd eventually believed her side and wanted to be around her. It had been touching, at first. But now, several years later, she was becoming very bitter about the fact that all he saw were her intentions. She wondered if he'd ever, for even a moment, noticed who she really was. Did he know who the supposed love of his life was? Probably not. That would be too much work and might cause his perfect self to become an imperfect human. Which wasn't going to happen. Hell, he didn't even know where she usually ate or why. He'd offered her a chocolate and peanut butter cup just last week. 

And, there had been Dora. Infuriating, relentless Dora. Clingy, determined Dora. Dora who had been conscious just long enough to see who her rescuer had been. Dora who had declared far and wide that Cecile was a hero not a villain (not that anyone outside of Hufflepuff had believed her). The shape shifter had been bound and determined to be her friend, but since she was in Hufflepuff and a different year she'd been able to allude her somewhat. Vincent had been annoying enough, she didn't need to entertain yet another person in her life that only saw her as the hero of that one particular story. Or, at least, that's what she chose to believe about Dora. Because, at the time, believing that Dora genuinely liked her had just been too much. Too painful after everything. At the time, she'd needed to believe that everyone either hated or pitied her just to keep her head above water. 

Her reputation in Slytherin, however, had become solidified in the perfect way. They'd adored the thought of her hexing the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff for fun, and it had given her just enough credibility with them to fly under the radar (even if she was a half-blood). After that it had made it a lot easier to become the most terrifying person in Slytherin and have everyone more or less leave her alone. 

Until there was Harry. 

How this had all happened, she had no idea. She'd resigned herself completely to a life where she settled for a lover that was unsatisfying but loyal and no true friends. But somehow Harry had wedged himself inside her life and heart, and now everything had slowly but surely changed. Everything. 

She now had a significant amount of Gryffindors looking at her with an unusual amount of respect. Harry and his friends seemed to consider her utterly trustworthy and likable (which was probably a very bad idea, honestly). The Hufflepuff house had revealed itself to be full of her fans, and she had so many damn Hufflepuffs seeking out her company now that she genuinely resented it. 

Not to mention... she was thinking about breaking up with Vincent. 

She hadn't decided yet, but she was seriously thinking about it. Because it wasn't just other people's opinion of her that had changed over the past year, but her opinion of herself. She'd begun to think that maybe what she felt for Vincent wasn't love, but merely gratitude at the flattering attention he gave her. It had been enough, up until it wasn't. Because now she'd begun to think that maybe, just maybe, she deserved something more. It wasn't that she wanted a fairy tale now, far from it. But she did feel that love just had to be more than what she had with Vincent, it had to be deeper and stronger. There just had to be some sort of connection involved with two people that loved with each other, and she'd always felt incredibly separate from Vincent. More than her independent nature could explain away. 

Cecile wished that she had someone to talk to about this. 

She looked down at the letter in her hands from Nymphadora Tonks. 

Once again, Cecile found herself doing something uncharacteristic. Before she knew it, she had gone to the library and read the letter. And for the very first time, she'd begun a letter in return. One that, after replying to what Dora had said, stated: 

"Hey... Dora. I need to talk to you about something..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bofurandori)


	7. Breakups and Portkeys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I am not making any money off of this.

When Harry woke up in the hospital wing it was to Cecile looking down at him with a mixture of relief and fury. He swallowed hard, wondering what he could say to get himself off the hook. But then Cecile seemed to decide between the two emotions and settle on relief, and smiled gently at him, "Welcome back, Muffin." 

He smiled and attempted to get up, and Cecile helped him by putting some pillows behind him. He thanked her and then looked around in wonder, "What's all this?" 

"You have admirers all over the school. What happened was supposed to be a secret, but that rarely works out around here. Sort of like a small town, really." Cecile said, looking at the gifts with mild distaste. "Ron enjoyed your chocolate frogs immensely, by the way." 

Harry looked up at her bashfully, "Are you angry with me?" 

Cecile snorted, "Of course I'm angry, I'm furious! You're 11 years old and you get it through your thick head that it's a good idea to go face a dark wizard by yourself? Brilliant, Harry. Just amazing! How DO you come up with these fabulous ideas? Oh, and don't think I haven't connected the dots and realized that you thought it was Snape, of all people, down there. Even after I told you that he was trustworthy! Merlin save me from Gryffindors, how so much stupidity could fit into..." 

Harry grinned at her. 

Cecile stopped and quirked an eyebrow at him, "What are you smiling about? How dare you grin while I'm yelling at you?" 

"It's just that... it's nice to have someone that cares enough about me to yell because I scared them." Harry said softly. 

Cecile immediately melted and smiled at Harry, "Well... I guess I can relate to that. I'd ask you to never scare me like that again..." She frowned at him, "But I have a feeling it's going to be a fairly regular occurrence with you. You little goblin." 

He laughed, "I'll try not to, though." 

She huffed, "Well... I suppose that'll have to do." She turned and saw Albus behind them and sighed, before turning to Harry and giving him a small smile. "I'll let you two talk, but I'll be back soon." 

He smiled and nodded, "I'd like that." 

She winked and promptly got up and left. 

Cecile packed slowly as she listened to "Tell that girl to shut up" by Transvision Vamp. Knightly rubbed against her legs and she picked him up to give him a snuggle, "Don't worry, my love. We'll be back from time to time, I'm still Professor Snape's apprentice for 2 more years." 

"Still talking to the cat?" Vincent asked, chuckling in the doorway. 

Cecile frowned, "What are you doing here?" 

He shrugged, "I got a girl to let me in." 

"Charming," She sighed. "So, what do you want?" 

"I want to know why you've been avoiding me," Vincent replied, frowning and moving towards her. "We have very important things to discuss." 

"Like the ring I found in your pocket?" Cecile asked softly. 

He frowned, "You looked in my pockets?" 

"Yes." 

"That's it? Just yes? You invaded my privacy!" 

"True. Very true." 

"Why did you invade my privacy?" 

"Because I wanted to see if there was a ring on your person, and there was." 

He crossed his arms, "And why didn't you just wait for me to give you the ring?" 

"Because I wanted to know ahead of time, so that I could decide on my answer." 

He touched her arm, "And what did you decide?" 

She looked him in the eyes and said, "I want to break up, Vincent." 

He took a step back, looking shocked. "What? Why? What did I do?" 

She sighed, "You didn't do anything, Vincent. You've been perfect, as always." 

He frowned, "Then what's wrong?" 

"What's wrong is that you're perfect... just... not for me. We don't fit together, Vincent. You can't tell me that we do." She said, looking at him earnestly. 

A wave of sadness poured out over his face, "But... I love you. I know you haven't said that you love me too but... I thought you did." 

She shook her head, "I'm sorry, but I don't love you. I've been trying to, I really have. But... I don't think love works that way. And I just don't think it would be fair to either of us to continue this when neither of us are getting what we really want." 

He took hold of her arms, gently, "All I want is you." 

She shook her head, "Vincent, I’m not going to pretend to know your thoughts or feelings. But do you really want to spend the rest of your life with someone who doesn't love you?" 

He released her and looked like he was about to cry, "No... I suppose not." 

She nodded, "Then... I think you should go." 

"That's it? After all these years?!?" He screamed. 

She sighed, "Yes, that's it. There's nothing more to say, and I don't want to fight." 

He stiffened, then glared at her, "Fine then... fuck you too." With that he turned and left, slamming the door behind him. 

Cecile looked after him. She felt bad for hurting him, and there was a feeling of loss from someone who'd been such a large part of her life so far walking away. But, more than that, she just felt free. Like she no longer had to pretend with anyone, ever again. So, with everything balancing out in her heart, she finished packing. 

Cecile spent a lovely train ride with Harry, Ron and Hermione. At the end of which she presented Harry with a small velvet bag that she instructed him not to open until he was safely in his room for the night. Then she made her way out of the train station and sighed as she saw a familiar head of fuschia hair. Dora flew towards her and wrapped her up in a tight hug, "I'm so glad to see you Cease! It's been SO long!" 

She patted Dora's back, "Yes, it has." Dora continued to hug her even more tightly until Cecile finally gave in and gave her a proper hug. "There... can we go now? Or should I get a taxi?" 

Dora pulled away, looking shocked. "Of course not! Come on, let's get you to your mansion. Your Dad DID give you that one mansion of his, right?" 

"His least favorite and most secluded vacation house? Yes, he did. That and a bank account with a portion of his fortune." 

"By a portion you mean..." 

"A pittance for him, and realistically more than I could spend in two lifetimes. Mom and I made sure it was all signed completely over to me, so that there are no strings attached." Cecile said, sighing, as she slid into Dora's car. 

"So... you're free?" Dora said, an edge of excitement in her voice. 

"As much as I can be. Now, can we please drive already? I need to get there before nightfall." Cecile insisted. 

"Why?" Dora asked, "I was hoping we could have a night on the town to celebrate!" 

"Maybe some other time. But, I’m expecting someone at the house later tonight." 

"Oh! Okay! Well... by some other time, can it be tomorrow night?" Dora asked hopefully. 

Cecile chuckled slightly, "We'll see. I don't know why you're complaining, anyway. The house has alcohol, cigarettes, music, and food. Not to mention it's a fucking mansion, Dora. Give me a fucking break!" 

Dora held up her hands in surrender, "Fine, fine!" She started up the car and they started to make their way to Oakstead Hall. Dora told Cecile about her Auror training and how much fun they were going to have now that she'd graduated. During all this, Cecile merely lit up a cigarette and listened patiently. Cecile appreciated that Dora didn't seem to mind that she wasn't much of a talker, as others did. Half of what instilled terror of her in people was that she was so quiet. With Dora, not so much. At first, she'd tried to get Cecile to open up and talk more. But now, things were just comfortable. Especially after Cecile had broken down and confided in her. Nothing could have prepared Cecile for the wave of affection and friendship that met that letter, or the aftermath of... well... this. Dora now actively wanted to be Cecile's friend, talking about outings and girls nights and all sorts of rubbish that the shape shifter insisted would be fun. For whatever reason, Cecile was willing to entertain the idea. Maybe, just maybe, she'd been alone too long. Maybe she could use a friend that wasn't 11. One that when told about Vincent completely took her side and demanded to know why they hadn't broken up long ago. It was a question she couldn't answer, but that didn't seem to be a problem. 

When they finally reached the house Dora immediately went searching for the wine cellar as Cecile looked around. It was a 1700s Manor house made of brick in a beautiful piece of country. It was very large, and all the rooms were large and had high ceilings. She'd never bothered to count how many rooms there were, but she had a feeling the number was staggering. It had been closed up for around 5 years and so clearly needed cleaning and airing out. She doubted she'd open up the entire place just for herself, but she planned on cleaning up enough space so that she could live and work, and if Harry visited... 

Just then there was a popping sound and Cecile turned around and smiled at Harry. "That didn't take very long." 

Harry looked at her, bewildered. "They weren't very happy with me. Where am I?" 

"You're in Oakstead Hall, my home." 

Harry looked around in wonder, "This is your house?" Then he blinked and frowned at her, "How did I get here?" 

"The trinket I gave you is a portkey, something that lets you travel to a specific spot." She reached into her pocket and pulled out another bag, "This one should return you to your closet." 

"Cool! But... why am I here? Why did you give me this?" Harry asked, looking up at her. 

Cecile rolled her eyes, "You didn't really think I was going to leave you alone with the Dursleys any more than absolutely necessary, did you? I might not be able to get custody of you, yet, but I can certainly give you a place to escape. Somewhere with food, clothes that fit, a room that isn't a closet, and company that doesn't hate you." 

"Really?" Harry asked, hope in his voice. 

Cecile nodded, "Really." 

Harry ran up and hugged her, "Thank you!" 

She hugged him back, "You're very welcome." 

Just then Dora barged into the room, "I found the most expensive looking wine!" 

Cecile looked up at her and frowned, as Harry looked very confused. 

Dora blinked at them, "Who's the kid?" 

"Harry, he'll be staying with me on occasion." She looked down at him, "Right?" 

Harry nodded enthusiastically, "Yes, absolutely!" 

Cecile winked at him, then frowned, "Dora, put that down. We're not drinking until we've had dinner and Harry's gone to bed." 

Dora pouted, "But...!" 

Cecile wagged a finger, "No but! Nobody wants to hear about your but, Dora." 

Dora groaned and put down the wine bottle on a nearby table, "Fine! Spoilsport!" 

Cecile rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever. Come on, it's dinner time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bofurandori)


	8. A long and trying day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One who gains strength by overcoming obstacles possesses the only strength which can overcome adversity.  
> \- Albert Schweitzer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I am not making any money off of this.

Cecile sang along to a blues record as she smoked and bounced a super ball off the wall. It had been a long and trying day. Hell, it had been a long and trying summer. The only bright spot had been sweet Harry, who had been happy to help her with opening the house up. She deeply resented having to use so many cleaning charms, yet still having to do a great deal of the labor manually. The worst was finding the room that someone had left the window open in and various creatures had come to live in. Thankfully, Hagrid had been willing to come over and assist with finding them a home that was not her house. If not, she might have had to send Harry away for a few days while she... well... thought of something.  

 

Harry had been very grateful when Cecile had volunteered to watch Hedwig, as apparently he wasn't allowed to take her out of her cage in the Dursley's house. If she was prone to using bigoted language, she had some choice words to describe those fuckers. They'd made Harry's life miserable every single time he'd gone back to their house, and it infuriated her. She'd known they were unkind to him, but the full force of their absolute fuckery hadn't been apparent until now. If murder wasn't illegal, she'd have turned the whole damn family to dust and rid the planet of their filth.  

 

The arguably worst part had come this morning... 

 

She'd shown up at the Dursley house when Ron had contacted her and told her that he suspected they were holding him hostage. When that... that _creature_  had answered the door, it took everything in her not to attempt some unforgivable curses on her. Petunia Dursley... what a piece of trash. Vile, horrid woman. It was moments like that which made her deeply unhappy that she had the "gift" of oculomancy; because seeing that creature's soul made her feel filthy. She shouldn't have looked in the woman's eyes, she knew that, and usually she was very skilled at it; but for some reason she hadn't been able to resist.  

 

How the fuck did Harry come from the same gene pool as her? How? How was it possible? It shouldn't be possible? Seriously! Did Harry and Lily get the entire amount of goodness in that family? Had they simply run dry after that? Possibly... 

 

Anyway, she _had_  harassed them into giving her Harry. Then she'd driven them over to the train station, but... of course... some sort of magic was blocking them from entering. When she asked Harry if there was anyone magical trying to keep him from Hogwarts he'd told her about an elf that had gone to his home and caused quite a stir to keep him from going to school. 

 

But, of course. 

 

So, Cecile had driven them at top speed to Hogwarts and gotten there just in time for him to join the other children. She'd been very happy about it, seeing Harry safely off to his second year (the cutie). But then... 

 

 ** _Gilderoy_** ** _Lockh_** ** _art_** **.**  

 

That... that _fiend_ had _flirted_ with her! "Oh, you must be the famous Miss Cecile North!" He'd said in a voice that reminded her of melting ice cream. "So good to meet you!" He'd taken her _hand_  then! And looked in her eyes and... *shudder*. Vile, narcissistic, fame seeking, inept piece of human garbage that one was. Her intuition had flared up like a bonfire, screaming that this one shouldn't be left alone with her Harry.  

 

"I see that you are blown away by my presence. Don't worry, happens all the time." He'd said, winking. "So, I was wondering if perhaps you'd like to have dinner with me sometime? We could discuss defense methods." He'd grinned at her with those freaky, too perfect teeth of his and she'd ripped her hand out of his grip. 

 

"No, thank you. I'm busy." She'd said coldly.  

 

His smile had faltered, just a bit. "I didn't specify a time." 

 

She'd smirked, "Like I said... I'm busy. You'll find that I'm very busy at all times." 

 

Then she'd felt an arm wrap protectively around her shoulders. "Bugger off Lockhart. My apprentice doesn't want anything to do with you." She'd looked up at Snape and it was the second happiest she'd ever been to see him. She'd turned and smirked at Gilderoy.  

 

He'd momentarily looked like he was going to argue, but clearly thought better of challenging the former Death Eater and the legendary "Most Terrifying Slytherin of her time".  Well, at least he wasn't _completely_ stupid then.  

 

Snape had then guided her towards the castle and the dungeons. In his office they'd discussed what he expected of her this year. In true Severus fashion... he'd been a hardass. Since she knew most advanced potions by heart, he'd charged her with learning how to make Wolfsbane, and to figure out a way to test its effectiveness without a werewolf present. Also, she had to invent 5 new potions by the end of the year. Honestly, she hadn't known whether to be excited or drop the entire thing.  

 

Right now... she was just hoping that she was up to the challenge.  

 

So, here she sat. Doing absolutely nothing productive and wondering what she'd done wrong to deserve this. She looked toward the sky and said, "Universe, I'd better get something really awesome in repayment for all this shit you continue to pile onto me or I'm going to be really mad. I don't know what I'd do about it... but I would do something! I'd be incredibly grumpy!" 

 

Knightly opened his eyes and looked at her from his perch on her lap. She quirked an eyebrow, "You heard me. Very, very grumpy." He closed his eyes and went back to sleep in response. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bofurandori)


	9. Sexy dreams and polyjuice potion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have not failed. I've just found 10,000 ways that won't work.  
> \- Thomas Edison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I am not making any money off of this.

Cecile eyed her cauldron angrily. She'd decided to figure out the way to test the Wolfsbane first, guessing rightly that it would be the bigger challenge. To do so, she'd looked into anatomy and muggle chemistry. She'd also spent weeks trying to find someone that had some form of werewolf DNA that _wasn't_ obviously from a corpse. Yes, she was a Slytherin, but even she wouldn't stoop that far to gain her means... unless it was her last option.  

 

Now she was merely testing, but _oh_  the testing. She remembered a quote her Mom had told her, about a muggle inventor who'd said, "I have not failed. I've just found 10,000 ways that won't work." It was both encouraging and discouraging as she was on her 1,027 time testing it.  

 

All of which wouldn't be so bad, if not for the fucking _dreams_. Every... single... night. _Every night_. She would have a naughty dream where a tattooed man she could only half see in the moonlight would... kiss her, caress her, _bite_  her as he whispered things so dirty it would make an escort blush. They would be in the middle of doing things that she would never have even considered doing with Vincent, caressing and digging her nails into his back as she wrapped herself around his body when... 

 

She'd wake up. Incredibly frustrated and unfulfilled.  

 

At first, she'd merely considered it a sexy dream that was probably the product of her going from rare, unsatisfying sex to no sex whatsoever. That once her imagination had worked through it everything would go back to normal. But it had been nearly 2 months now, and they hadn't stopped. Not only had they not stopped, they _changed_. It had stopped being completely sex with the man, and now it was at least half kissing and whispering sweet nothings. It was becoming genuinely disturbing, but there was no way she was telling anybody about it. No way.

 

Even if she was beginning to look a bit like a raccoon.  

 

She was surprised when Hedwig flew into her lab and landed on her desk. Immediately she dove to get the message and open it. Cecile saw Harry at least once a week, so if he was writing her it had to be urgent. After a quick read she ran upstairs and out to her car. 

 

Her sweet Harry was hearing voices. And something was attacking the inhabitants of Hogwarts. 

 

"You children want _what_?" Cecile asked slowly, blinking in disbelief. 

 

This was, by far, one of the most stupid ideas she'd ever heard in her life.  

 

"We need to make a polyjuice potion, will you help us?" Hermione asked. 

 

She gave a long suffering sigh, leaning her head back and once again wishing she'd let the Weasley's help Harry onto the train. Then she looked at the children, "No, I absolutely will _not_ help you _make_  a polyjuice potion." When they looked about to argue, she held her hand up. "I _will_  make one for you, however. Polyjuice is a very intricate potion, and even with Hermione's intelligence even if she _could_ make a passable version of it... it would be just that, _passable_. So, I will make it for you." She turned to glare at Harry. "Even if you won't tell me anything more than that you need it to figure out who Salazar Slytherin's heir is. As if the lack of details doesn't tip me off to the fact that you want to do something I'm going to think is completely stupid and foolhardy. At least I'll know you aren't going to be _poisoning_  yourselves." 

 

Hermione smiled, "Thank you, Cecile. You're really doing us a big favor." 

 

She rolled her eyes, "Actually, I'm absolutely certain that I'm _not_. I'm nothing more than an enabler, and if I had the capacity to feel shame I would right about now." 

 

Ron smiled weakly at her, "Still, we appreciate it." 

 

She gave a small smile to Ron, then glared at his rat. "When the hell is your rat going to die, Ron?" 

 

Ron held Scabbers close, " _What_ _?!?"_  

 

"You heard me... that things... what? 11? That is _much_ too old for a rat and I don't trust it one bit around you." She leaned up close to the rat and hissed, "You hear me, rodent? That's my 3rd favorite person right there. If I find out that you're up to no good, I'm busting out my extermination spells." 

 

The rat proceeded to cuddle closer to Ron and the ginger merely shook his head, "You're great and all, Cecile. But sometimes you're really weird." 

 

Cecile straightened up and quirked an eyebrow, "So are most people that have any sort of clue about what's really going on." She then got up and straightened her black leather jacket and white t-shirt, with a subtle pull up of her blue jeans before grabbing her heels. She'd gotten rid of the streaks in her hair, not feeling it worth her time to keep it up anymore.  

 

Harry came up and gave her a hug, which she quickly returned. Whispering in his ear, "Please consider telling the Headmaster. At the very least he's incredibly old and would have some idea about what's going on. You know I wouldn't suggest it unless I thought it was a good option for you." 

 

Harry gave her one more squeeze, "I promise to think about it." 

 

Cecile chuckled, and let him go. She knew that was Harry code for "I appreciate the concern but I plan to completely ignore your advice".  

 

Cecile began to walk out, then turned around and said, "One more thing! Whoever it is that you plan on turning into, be sure to either pluck a hair from their head or get it directly from their brush. Otherwise, it could be anyone or _anything_ 's hair. I knew someone who wound up with a mouse hair in the potion and not only did he have to spend a few days in the hospital wing, but he also got... an _unflattering_  nickname, which still follows him to this day." She gave them one last stern look before actually leaving this time. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bofurandori)


	10. Greenhouses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the world is full of suffering. It is also full of overcoming.  
> \- Helen Keller

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I am not making any money off of this.

Cecile wiped her brow as she tended her greenhouse. She loved herbology, truly and deeply. Certainly, she loved potions. But part of the reason she loved potions was the dependency on herbology and collecting samples from the wild. There was just something about plants, about growing things, that was soothing to her. She'd had 2 different greenhouses built, in one she grew magical plants and the other non-magical (mostly food and herbs). One of the good things about having money to burn was that not only could you do whatever you wanted to your house, but you could have it done quickly. She'd been amazed at how quickly they'd built this place.  

 

It was funny, really. The actual house was still mostly in ruin, but her greenhouses were pristine. That was probably because she spent most of the time she wasn't sleeping, eating, or making potions out here. After all, she lived in the _country_  and it would've been a shame to waste the experience.  

 

Cecile knew for a fact that her father had given her this particular house mostly to hide her away from society. But, the joke was on him, because being secluded from society was exactly what she wanted. The very last thing she wanted to do was try to live up to being Herbert Weston's daughter. She'd been glad, really, when she was sorted into Slytherin. Every single thing she could do to upset that man was a victory. Every single thing.  

 

It wasn't that her father was necessarily a bad man. Not exactly. Things weren't that simple. You see... her father had been married before her mother. To another pureblood Gryffindor like himself, a woman who melded into the snobbish society he called home perfectly. From everything she'd heard, the woman had been the absolute cream of society. She had given him 2 strapping young sons, who also became Gryffindors, and life had been perfect. 

 

But about 19 years ago, Herbert and his wife (Belladonna) had separated. Apparently, life had been a bit too perfect and both had been bored. Her father had been 55 years old at the time, and both their sons were grown and had left home. While separated, Herbert had gone to Scotland to clear his head. While there, he'd met a beautiful muggle born witch named Elizabeth. She was kind, intelligent, and fascinating beyond anything he'd witnessed.  

 

Herbert had been enchanted by her, and began a love affair with her. But then he got an owl from his wife, asking him to come home. Without a moment's hesitation Herbert said goodbye to Elizabeth and went back to his perfect life.  

 

Eight years went by and his wife died. Herbert had been heartbroken... for about 5 minutes. Then he'd been back off to Scotland to see if Elizabeth was still single, and interested in him as a husband. When he got there, however, he had been told that he'd left Elizabeth with a souvenir. A little brown eyed daughter named Cecile, who'd clung to her mother when she'd seen him.  

 

Being the "honorable" man that he was, he promptly married Elizabeth and carried her and their daughter away. For about a year, Herbert had tried to be a father to Cecile as he'd been to his sons. But Cecile wasn't like his sons. She questioned everything, was strong and independent, and had no intention of playing the pretty little princess for him or anyone.  

 

So, naturally, Herbert had found himself a business opportunity far away and taken Elizabeth with him; leaving Cecile in the care of their two house elves Hooby and Nalkey as well as hiring a tutor for her. The two elves had been extremely kind to her, and the tutor had been good at her job. But she rarely saw her parents, and it had been even rarer to see other children. Once in a while her half brother Chester would visit her. He was a nice man, and took her out for shopping and lunch. But, for the most part, she'd spent 2 years almost entirely alone in a house that was so big it echoed.  

 

Until she'd gotten her Hogwarts letter. It had been the greatest blessing she'd ever received. For not only had it given her the chance to become a witch, it had allowed her to repay her father for his many kindnesses to her. 

 

All she had to do, was be herself. 

 

To be herself loudly and aggressively, for everyone to see.  

 

Oh, it was glorious. On the rare occasions that she actually saw him he'd done nothing but scream and insult her. Calling her things like a "bitter disappointment", "devil child", and the "biggest mistake of his life". Those were just his favorites. Her father was 74 years old, and if she got very _very_  lucky she would someday be the death of him. Sure, it was probably wrong to hope for such a thing but she couldn't be bothered to be guilty about it.  

 

Cecile looked out her window at the snow. She'd been very happy when winter had come. It had frightened off the goose that had been living in her lake. Vicious, nasty thing. It wouldn't have been so bad, except large birds absolutely terrified her. To her, the goose might as well have been a creature straight from hell.  

 

But it was gone now, and hopefully it would never come back. 

 

When Harry came to her house for Christmas, Cecile had been overjoyed. She'd even gone so far as to dust the living room. But when Harry arrived, she'd immediately seen that something was wrong. So, she'd sat him down by the fire and insisted he tell her about it.  

 

"Parseltongue? Really?" Cecile asked, fascinated. 

 

Harry nodded sadly, "They say that... that you-know-who spoke it as well." 

 

Without another word, Cecile took Harry up in her arms and hugged him. "Oh, Harry. What sort of nonsense have those Gryffindors been shoveling at you? Did they insinuate that it means you'll be like him?" 

 

Harry clutched her tightly, "The writing said that..." 

 

"The heir of Slytherin blah blah, I know!" She tilted Harry's head up to look at her, "Listen to me Harry. The only thing in this world that decides who and what you're going to be is you. Not the people of Hogwarts, not what's happened to you, and certainly not some deranged genocidal psychopath. Your fate is and always will be in your hands. You are not you-know-who. You are not anyone more or less than Harry Potter. It's up to you what that means, and damn anyone who says differently. So if you're speaking to snakes, good. You deserve all the gifts that you can get, no matter where they come from." 

 

Harry smiled up at her and then snuggled back into her neck, "I love you, Cecile." 

 

She hugged him just a bit tighter, as she rested her chin on his head, "I love you too, Harry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bofurandori)


	11. You get sick one time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our prime purpose in this life is to help others. And if you can't help them, at least don't hurt them.  
> \- Dalai Lama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I am not making any money off of this.

A Motown record played softly as Cecile played chess with Harry.  

 

"So... It's almost ready?" Harry asked hopefully, looking up. 

 

"Yes, Harry. The potion is almost ready. Though, I really must add, there are much smarter and efficient ways of going about this." Cecile said, pondering her next move. 

 

"Like what?"  

 

Cecile rolled her eyes, "Like enlisting the assistance of your friend Draco." 

 

"I already tried that. Apparently, Alvarez completely avoids Draco because he's friends with me." 

 

"Hmm... lucky Draco. Well, I still don't like it, but if you really think that posing as those two lunkheads will get the job done; than I suppose you need to do what you need to do." Cecile said begrudgingly. 

 

Harry smiled up at her, "It really will be alright." 

 

Cecile huffed, "So you say, however nothing with you is ever that easy." Harry gave her a look and she held up her hands, "I don't mean anything by it. Just a statement." She gave him a long look, "You know, I really hope that this discussion has proven you _can_  give me details about these things. I may not like or approve of what you're doing, but that doesn't mean you can't tell me." 

 

Harry smiled softly and nodded, "I know." He watched her for a few minutes before saying, "You know, Cecile. You're going to make a really good Mom." 

 

Cecile's head snapped up and she blinked at Harry, "Excuse me?" 

 

He shrugged, "It's just... you're so nice to me, and I'm not even your kid. So when you do have kids, you'll probably be a very good Mom." 

 

She rolled her eyes and then looked at Harry sternly, "Foregoing the absurd suggestion that I should procreate, let alone the complete fantasy that I could ever find someone that I'd be willing to procreate _with_. Harry, people are _supposed_  to be nice to each other. It shouldn't have anything to do with... well... _anything_. We're supposed to be good to one another, whenever we can be." She shook her head, "I'd even go so far as to say I'm toying with the idea that forgiveness Isn't completely overrated, or giving someone else a second chance." She gave him a crooked smile, "You're the one who showed me that." 

 

Harry smiled, "Well _that's_  surprising, coming from you." 

 

She shook her head, "Now, don't get any funny ideas about me _liking_  people or wanting _friends_. I'm just saying that maybe, just _maybe,_ I won't hex them quite as often." 

 

He shook his head, "Sure you are." 

 

Cecile huffed and finally decided on a move. 

 

After spending nearly four months almost entirely devoted to finishing the last of her potions, Cecile was finally done with her work for the year as an apprentice. Snape had even been impressed by the method of testing she'd invented, as well as the potion which removed non-magical scars completely. But he'd also directed her to the hospital wing, as she'd been pale and unusually thin (not to mention the coughing). 

 

Apparently, she had bacterial pneumonia. _Had_ been ill with pneumonia, to the point where Madame Pomfrey was extremely cross with her for not seeing a healer earlier. Madame Pomfrey gave her a sizable amount of medicine and sent a message to her mother to have a nurse sent over to check on her. Cecile had sent a message to Harry, letting him know that she couldn't visit him for a while. She'd spent over a month mostly in bed, being coddled by the live in nurse her mother had sent (which had been absolute torture).  

 

But when she was better, she sent Harry an owl saying so. As it was the end of term, she'd expected Harry to show up any day now. He did... but not alone. 

 

So currently she was sitting in one of her ancient chairs, shakily drinking a cup of tea which had been fixed by the kind little elf Harry had brought with him. "So... there was a book... that was possessed by you-know-who." 

 

"Yes." 

 

"And it possessed Ginny Weasley, and used her to get into this... Chamber of Secrets... then proceeded to suck out her soul." 

 

"Exactly." 

 

"And in the meantime, this sweet little fellow was trying to help you by... making your life harder." 

 

The elf looked down, ashamed, "Yes Miss." 

 

She nodded, "And you decided that... it would be a good idea to take on _all of this_  by yourself. You somehow, miraculously, were able to kill the basilisk and the evil book. Save Ginny and free uhm... I'm sorry, I've quite forgotten your name." 

 

The elf smiled, "Dobby, Miss." 

 

She attempted a smiled, "Yes, Dobby." She looked back at Harry. "So... what was the question, again?" 

 

"Dobby's free now, so he needs a job. I was wondering if you'd..." 

 

Cecile sighed, "Yes." 

 

Harry blinked, "What?" 

 

"Yes, yes, of course Dobby can come and stay here. Yes." Cecile said, then turned to Dobby. "If that's agreeable to you?" 

 

Dobby smiled, "Yes but..." He frowned, "Dobby would like to be paid." 

 

She rolled her eyes, "Well, of course I'd _pay_  you! I don't condone slave labor." 

 

Dobby's eyes widened, "Really?" 

 

"Yes, really. Name your wage." Cecile said seriously. 

 

"One galleon a week, and one day off a month." Dobby said firmly. 

 

Cecile blinked, then narrowed her eyes in concern, "Dobby, my dear, I don't think you understand what I mean when I say that I don't condone slave labor. How about 15 galleons a week, and weekends and holidays off." 

 

Dobby shook his head firmly, "Absolutely not! One galleon a week and one day off a month. That's my final offer." 

 

She crossed her arms, sat back, and studied Dobby. 

 

Harry interjected, "He'd really be a lot of help, Cecile. He could cook for you, help you clean this big house..." He glared at her, "Maybe keep you from working yourself nearly to death!" 

 

She quirked an eyebrow at him and said, "You have no proof that that was the cause of my illness. Also, I wouldn't push the point of doing something _nearly to death_." When Harry looked appropriately cowed by that statement, she looked back at Dobby, "Very well, Dobby. I'll agree to one galleon a week and one day off a month. If you agree to letting me give you a bonus whenever I please as well as extra days off as I please." 

 

Dobby shook his head, "No more than an extra galleon bonus and no more than two extra days off." 

 

Cecile frowned, but then smiled, "You drive a hard bargain." She held up her hand, "It's a deal." 

 

Dobby shook her hand, "Deal." He smiled at her. "Dobby thinks that he will like working for Cecile North." 

 

She chuckled, "Well, I certainly hope so."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bofurandori)


	12. Harry wishes that he could live with Cecile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One loyal friend is worth ten thousand relatives.   
> \- Euripides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I am not making any money off of this.

_"I love you..." He said_ _in a gentle voice. He softly_ _caressed her cheek then bent over to nuzzle her hair._  

 

_She sighed happily and wrapped her arms around him, he smelled wonderful and_ _was so warm._ _Cecile nipped at his jaw, and he laughed and held her close. She loved moments like this, when after their lovemaking they held each other and_ _enjoyed_ _one another's presence. It felt so safe and right._  

 

_He kissed her lips, gently at first but it quickly_ _turned urgent. She tangled her fingers in his long hair and gently pulled, making him growl hungrily. She released his hair then rolled them over so that she was on top of him_ _and pinned him down,_ _beginning_ _to_ _ravage his mouth..._  

 

"Cecile! Cecile, wake up! It's almost 8 o'clock!" Harry said joyfully, shaking her awake.  

 

She opened an eye, partially grateful and partially furious that he woke her up. Then her mind cleared and she blinked at him, "Harry... why are you here? Did they lock you in your room _already_?" 

 

Harry shrugged, "They're trying to get the house ready for Vernon's sister. So I told them I'd just stay in my room for the day." 

 

Cecile chuckled, "Smart boy! It's a good day for it too, I’m visiting a farm today." 

 

Harry went wide eyed, "A farm? Why?" 

 

She shrugged, "Well, I’m not really one for going to the grocery store (as you can imagine). Too many people, too little certainty of how long that stuff has been there. So, I grow most of my food here. But I am not about to raise livestock, so there's a farm I go to that I get my meat from. It's a really nice place, and the animals are very happy... well, until they can't feel anything at all." 

 

Harry looked conflicted, "I'm not sure if that's nice, or very morose." 

 

She waved it off, "I figure that as long as the animals are happy and healthy up until the point that they become dinner then it's not really all that bad. Plus, by getting my meat I do mean I’m getting my meat. As in, for the entire year. I get a quarter of a cow and some chickens and that's all the meat I have to work with until this time next year. I doubt that makes me a ruthless killer." 

 

Harry nodded, "I have noticed that nearly everything is meat free around here. No dairy either... why isn't there dairy?" 

 

"Dairy isn't good for you, Harry. After the age of 4 you can't even digest it." She looked around in her wardrobe for some appropriate clothing. 

 

"So you only get beef and chicken? What about pork?" 

 

"I hate pork, Harry. Hate it. You will not be finding any pork in this house." 

 

"Not even bacon?" 

 

"ESPECIALLY not bacon. No bacon. Not ever. I just hate pork, okay? I don't see why I need to defend that." 

 

"But, I love bacon..." Harry said, sadly. 

 

She looked at him sternly and said, "Harry, I love you. I really, truly do. But I'm afraid that I don't love you enough to let bacon into this house." 

 

He signed but said, "Okay, fine." 

 

She rolled her eyes and smiled, "You'll live." Then she quirked an eyebrow at him, "Now, if you don't mind, I really shouldn't go to the farm in this." 

 

Harry chuckled, "I don't know. I kind of like this look on you." Cecile's hair was sticking out everywhere and she was wearing flannel pajama pants and an old band t-shirt. He also noticed that she'd put on fuzzy slippers. It was enduring, really, seeing her look like this. He'd always seen her perfectly polished, all blood red lipstick and fashion. She looked more like a real person this way, and it was nice. 

 

She rolled her eyes, "Just feel lucky I'm not going to do a memory charm on you after seeing me like this. Now shoo!" She waved him off.  

 

When they'd both eaten breakfast Cecile led Harry to the garage. Harry took a longing look at her Aston Martin, but had a feeling they'd be using the Ford pickup. He was right, as she opened up the truck and slid in. He jumped in beside her and gave her a grumpy look. 

 

She favored him with a sideways glance, and as if reading his mind said, "If you think I'm carrying anything with a strong odor in my other car, you've lost your senses." With that, she started the truck. 

 

"So, where exactly is this farm?" 

 

"It's about 15 miles from here. It's run by a really nice muggle couple, and they charge a very fair price. Their animals get treated like royalty. If I didn't know the creatures were going to end up on my plate, I'd almost be jealous." 

 

Harry laughed, then paused, "You don't mind going to muggles for things?" 

 

She looked at him with a confused expression, "Why would I mind going to muggles for things? Are you under the impression that muggles aren't as good at farming as wizards? That's not very nice, Harry. Muggles are just as good as wizards at non-magical things and deserve our business just as much." 

 

Harry opened his mouth to say something, then swiftly shut it. He was _not_  going to go there. He just mentally recorded it to his private list of non-Slytherin things that Cecile did on a regular basis. 

 

He didn't catch her snicker when he'd turned his head. 

 

The countryside was beautiful, green and sweet smelling. Harry stuck his head out the open window slightly to feel the wind. He wished with all his heart that he could just live with Cecile. Her house was already his real home, in his mind, even more than Hogwarts. She'd filled his room with everything and anything that he wanted (that could be bought or made, at least). Cecile had also made most of his wardrobe, giving him a few new items every few months. When he asked her how she knew his size, she'd given him a look that stated she was fighting against thinking he was completely stupid. Then showed him her spell for taking someone's measurements.  

 

Now that Dobby was around Harry felt a bit better about leaving her alone so often. Despite what she thought, he'd noticed that when he went to school last year she'd gotten much thinner. When he asked Dobby about it, he'd told him that "Miss North usually only eats once a day when Harry Potter does not come. I make her three meals a day, but she will not eat them all." It wasn't a surprise, but it was worrying. Even though she rarely said anything about herself, it hadn't escaped his notice that she showed signs of being a bit... self destructive. Her illness had only strengthened that point of view. How she had been able to have pneumonia to that level and act as if everything was fine was beyond him.  

 

But, he knew her well enough to know that she wouldn't appreciate questions about it and he wouldn't push. Harry understood that Cecile had walls that he couldn't climb and doors that were going to be locked for him until further notice. But that was alright, because he realized that the only things he really needed to know about her he already knew.  

 

When they pulled up to the farm Cecile approached a kind looking old man, and the man greeted her with a grin and a hug. Cecile looked very uncomfortable with the hug, but must've really liked the farmer because instead of fighting him she smiled slightly and patted him on the back. He quickly released her and they talked for a moment before he nodded and went off to presumably fill her order. 

 

Cecile then went to Harry and smiled, "It'll take a bit. They have to butcher it and such. But, not to worry, Frank says that we can walk around as much as we like." 

 

Harry grinned, "Great!" Then he started towards what looked like sheep. The farm was so incredibly beautiful, the sky was clear, and Cecile was wearing some comfy looking boots; it was a good day. 

 

Harry was _not_ having a good day. Aunt Marge had infuriated him so much he'd accidentally done wandless magic on her and... well... blown her up. Not as in exploding, blown up as in made her a human balloon. As funny and well deserved as it had been, he knew he was probably going to be expelled because of it. He wasn't allowed to do magic outside of Hogwarts, and he certainly wasn't allowed to do... _that_.  

 

He had packed his bags anyway, even if he couldn't go to Hogwarts he knew he could go to Cecile's house. She would take him in, no questions asked. Well, questions asked, but not as a requirement. In fact, his guess was that she'd find the whole thing terribly amusing. 

 

But before he could make it out the door, as Uncle Vernon was growling and hissing at him, there was a knock on the door. Uncle Vernon opened up the door and there was Cecile, dressed in a long black dress, black boots, a black cape, with her dark brown hair pulled into a severe bun and her usual blood red lipstick. She gave Vernon a look so cold that Harry could almost feel the temperature of the room dropping, and she said in a dangerous voice, "I've come for Harry, Vernon. Get out of the damn way." 

 

Vernon immediately stepped aside, but sputtered out, "You can't just come to my house like this! You have no right!" 

 

She sneered at him, "Do you really think I care about your rights, you putrid boil? I fully plan on pissing on your grave, right after I'm done dancing on it; and I would happily send you there if I had the time. But, since I don't... Harry, did he sign your slip?" 

 

Harry shook his head, actually a bit frightened of Cecile himself at the moment. 

 

"Give him the slip, he's going to sign it now." She smirked at Vernon and said in a deeply patronizing voice, "Aren't you Vernie?" 

 

"Yes Ma'am!" Vernon said, grabbing the slip from Harry's hand and quickly signing it and handing it back. "Now go!" 

 

Cecile sniffed, "Don't think you can order _me_  around, you tub of lard! Luckily for you, I can't stand another moment of looking at this tacky hellhole." She waved Harry forward, "Come along, Harry. We have business to attend to." 

 

Harry rushed out to her, trunk rolling behind him. As soon as they were out of sight of the house Cecile began to laugh, and undid her bun. "Did you see his _face_? Oh, that was classic! I think he might've pissed his pants!" 

 

Harry shook his head, a small smile on his face, "I can't believe it! Even I was scared of you that time!" 

 

She gave him a crooked smile and raised a shoulder, "I didn't get my reputation for nothing, Harry. I've become quite the expert at getting people to bend to my will, both gently and... not so gently." 

 

Harry tilted his head a little, "Do you do that to me?" 

 

She quirked an eyebrow, "Harry, if I _did,_  do you really think I would tell you?" 

 

Harry thought about it, then shook his head, "No, probably not." 

 

She nodded, "Smart boy." She gave him a sideways glance, "Though, not _that_  smart. What's this I hear about you turning that harpie Marge into a balloon?" 

 

"It was unintentional..." Harry said, ashamed. 

 

She rolled her eyes, "Really? You do something epic like that and it's not even _intentional_? Bad form, Harry. Bad form." 

 

Harry laughed, then smiled at her, "I knew you'd understand." 

 

She put her arm around his shoulders, "Oh yes, I absolutely understand." She bumped him with her hip, "After all, your enemies are my enemies; and I will never, _ever_  fault you for protecting yourself."  

 

He began to protest but she interrupted, "Physically or emotionally. She must've been acting like a right git to cause that reaction in you." 

 

Harry nodded sadly, "She was insulting my parents..." 

 

She sighed, "Harry, I know you love your parents. Your parents, by most accounts, were wonderful human beings and deserve the loyalty you have for them. But Harry, they wouldn't want you getting worked up just because someone mentions them in a less than flattering light. Hell, you even get angry when someone mentions that they're _dead_. And, let's face it Harry, they are not amongst the living. If they were I'd have some very serious questions for them about your current living arrangements." 

 

Harry looked down, "You wouldn't understand..." 

 

She sighed, "I'm not _claiming_  to understand. In fact, I'm stating quite clearly that I _don't_  understand. That doesn't make me wrong, however. Harry, my darling, at the end of the day you need to realize that horrible, poisonous people say horrible, poisonous things. They take particular joy in saying horrible, poisonous things about wonderful people. It's their favorite past time. Because, in their black little hearts, they want to turn wonderful people into the scum of the earth like them. You can't change that about them, and it's best not to try. Otherwise, you'll drive yourself crazy." 

 

Harry blinked, "You... may be right..." 

 

She rolled her eyes, "I _am_  right. You're the most wonderful, darling boy in the entire world and I'm absolutely confident that your parents were no different. So forget about those walking turds and next time one of them decides to spew filth just _come over_ and I'll... I don't know... look over the picture you have of them and sigh with you. How's that?" 

 

He laughed and smiled, "That sounds good, thanks Cecile." 

 

She smiled, "No problem, muffin." 

 

He frowned, "But, what happens now? I'm probably going to be expelled or worse!" 

 

She waved him off, "Albus called me personally. He said that you're off the hook and for me to take you to my house for the night and then to the Hogwarts Express in the morning." 

 

He gave her a hopeful look, "Really?" 

 

She quirked an eyebrow at him, "I never joke about things like that, Harry. It's bad manners, even in my extremely limited book." 

 

Harry hugged her, "Thanks!" 

 

She hugged back, "You're welcome! I didn't do anything, but you're welcome!" 

 

Out of the corner of her eye, Cecile saw something in the bush rustle. She turned towards it but it had already stopped. 

 

"What is it?" Harry asked, turning to see what she was looking at. 

 

She shook her head, "Nothing, Harry." She smiled then, unsure of why a strange feeling had come over her. "I guess I'm just imagining things."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bofurandori)


	13. The unexpected friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendship at first sight, like love at first sight, is said to be the only truth.  
> \- Herman Melville

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I am not making any money off of this.

Cecile put her shoulders back and held her head high. She wasn't very good at talking to strangers, but it couldn't be helped. Due to Cecile's knowledge of how to make Wolfsbane, Severus had asked her to make Professor Lupin's potion. But she refused to give someone a potion without consulting them first. She wanted to understand Professor Lupin's personal symptoms and what was making his life hardest... other than the obvious. So, she knocked on his office door. 

 

"Come in!" A pleasant voice said from inside the office.  

 

She opened the door and saw a man with light brown hair that was peppered with grey, green eyes, and pale skin. He appeared to be looking over some papers, but when he heard the door opening he turned to her and smiled. "Hello, what can I do for you?" 

 

She quietly shut the door and walked up to his desk, hoping that her hesitancy wasn't apparent, "Professor Lupin, my name is Cecile North..." 

 

He went wide eyed, "Cecile North... as in _the_  Cecile North?" 

 

She looked into his eyes and saw that he was, in fact, a _very_  nice man. As such, instead of snapping at him, she merely nodded, "Yes, sir. I see that my reputation proceeds me."  

 

He swallowed, but waved her toward a chair, "Sit, please. I'm sorry I... what are you doing here?" 

 

She sat down gracefully and said, "Professor Snape has asked me to produce your wolfsbane potion for you. I didn't want to give you such an important potion without consulting you first." 

 

He nodded, looking slightly confused, "Alright... but, why would he ask you to do it?" 

 

She shrugged, "I'm his apprentice. He asked me to do him this favor, and so I'm complying. It's very simple, really." 

 

He frowned, but said, "Very well. What do you want to know?" 

 

"Well, I would like to talk to you about your symptoms before and after the change." She said, clinically. "Exactly which things are causing you the most discomfort? I have a method that allows me to test certain things to see if they will react with the potion or not, and so can possibly offer different supplements to help ease your discomfort." 

 

He went wide eyed, then leaned forward on his desk, "Really? You can do that?" 

 

Cecile nodded, "I can do it quite well, actually. In fact..." She reached into her pocket and brought out a small jar with capsules in it, then put it on the desk. "I want you to begin to take this starting tonight. It's a mixture of glucosamine, chondroitin, and aspirin. It's primarily used by muggles for joint pain and arthritis. I realized it could alleviate a bit of your joint discomfort, but I warn you that it may take a while to begin working. Which is why I'm giving it to you now. You don't have an allergy to aspirin that you know of, do you?" 

 

Remus shook his head, "No, I don't."  

 

She nodded, "Good, because I've tested it and it doesn't diminish the effectiveness of the potion at all. Also..." She pulled out a small box, "This is some ginger tea, I made it myself with the ginger I grow in my greenhouse. It should help alleviate your nausea and stomach upset. And when you're having stomach pains I'd suggest you stick to foods like bananas, rice, applesauce, and toast (preferably with the toast a little bit burnt). It should help." 

 

Remus was looking at her in wonder. 

 

She blinked at him, "What?" 

 

" _You_  are Cecile North?" 

 

She quirked an eyebrow, "I was the last time I checked..." 

 

"The Cecile North who was the most terrifying person in Hogwarts for 7 years, the Slytherin?" 

 

"I don't see how my Hogwarts house has anything to do with this, but yes. What's your point?" 

 

He shook his head, "You're just not what I expected." 

 

She rolled her eyes and sat back, "And _you're_  not what I expected from a werewolf, but here we are." Nice or not, he had officially gotten on her nerves. So before she said anything that wasn't _precisely_  deserved, she stood up and prepared to leave. "Unless you have any specific symptoms other than the ones I've already discussed, I'll be going now." 

 

He stood up, hands raised, "Please, I'm sorry. That was incredibly rude of me. Forgive me, you've been so very kind to me and I'm sure you think I'm an ass now. Please sit back down, can I get you anything?" 

 

She gave him a suspicious look, but found herself sitting back down, "Do you have any chamomile?" 

 

He smiled at her, "Yes, let me just get some for you. Honey?" 

 

"I assume you mean the condiment and aren't being forward. Yes, a large scoop of honey would be lovely." She said.  

 

Remus laughed and went to get the tea. 

 

"So, you and Professor Snape were students together?" Cecile asked, on the edge of her seat. "What was he like, back then?" 

 

"He was... not quite as closed off, back then. But, I believe, very troubled..." He said quietly with mixed emotions passing behind his eyes.  

 

Cecile nodded, "He's still troubled..." She shrugged, "But, then again, aren't we all?" 

 

He smiled a small smile and chuckled, "Perhaps you're right." He sat back, "So you're the daughter of Herbert Weston... the war hero and entrepreneur..." 

 

"Upholder of everything the civilized world deems right and proper. Travel enthusiast and close friend of the Minister of Magic. Yes, I'm well aware of whose sperm assisted my existence." She said, not exactly happy that some of her resentment seeped into her voice. 

 

Remus looked at her for a long time, then asked gently, "What did he do to you?" 

 

She looked up at him, startled, "What..." Cecile saw the look in his eyes, and she didn't know why but she said, "He just... isn't quite the man that people think he is... to me." 

 

Remus just nodded, "Right then... well... if you ever want to talk about it..." 

 

Cecile gave him a small, surprised smile, "Thank you, that's... remarkably kind of you." 

 

He smiled back, "Any time." 

 

She stared at him for a long time, "Why are you being nice to me?" 

 

He seemed confused by the question, "What do you mean?" 

 

She tilted her head, "You know who I am, what I've done, but you're being nice to me. I don't understand. You're a _Gryffindor_  for Merlin's sake!" 

 

He smirked, "Like you said, I don't see how my house has anything to do with this." 

 

She shook her head, "I just don't understand." 

 

He smiled kindly, "You're being nice to me, even though I'm a werewolf." 

 

She frowned, "That's not the same thing." 

 

"How so?" 

 

"Because being a werewolf isn't a choice. It isn't an action, or even a thought. It's an illness, something that's wildly misunderstood and the people who suffer from it are cruelly ostracized instead of treated." She shook her head, looking at nothing in particular. "The way people have treated werewolves is wildly unfair, as well as blatantly unkind. I _hate_  that sort of thing with all of my being. I _hate_  it!" Remus saw her fists clench, and suddenly some pieces of what he knew about her began to make sense. Finally, she looked up at him again, "But me... I've made my bed. Nobody forced me to become... myself. Everything I've done, I did purposely." 

 

"To people that were wildly unfair, as well as blatantly unkind... I imagine." He said softly, looking her in the eye. 

 

She stiffened, and met his eyes with a searching look. Finally she answered in a voice that was so quiet he could barely hear it even in the silent room, "Yes." 

 

He leaned forward and said earnestly, "There is nothing wrong with being the sort of person that helps those who can't or won't help themselves, Cecile." 

 

She shook her head, "You misunderstand me, Professor Lupin..." 

 

"Remus." 

 

She rolled her eyes, "Remus. I'm no protector. I'm just a bad and selfish woman who just so happens to fancy hurting unkind people. Nothing more, nothing less." She shook her head, "What's with you Gryffindors lately? First Harry Potter and his friends, and now you. Getting some stupid idea that I'm more than I am. It's foolish." 

 

He frowned, "What does Harry Potter have to do with anything?" 

 

She shook her head and stood up, "I think that's enough touchy feely share time for the rest of my life, quite frankly. I really will take my leave of you, now." 

 

He looked like he wanted to stop her, but she'd hastened through the door and was out of sight before he could get the words out.

 

A few weeks later Cecile walked into Remus' office once more. She gently sat down the goblet of potion, and not looking at him she asked, "Have you been taking the pills I gave you?" 

 

He smiled and nodded, "Yes, I have. Thank you."  

 

She nodded, "Just remember to drink the tea if your stomach begins to bother you." 

 

"I will... Cecile North, protector of Harry Potter. Killer of trolls. Unintentional friend to all Hufflepuffs. Valiant rescuer of Nymphadora Tonks, and bully to bullies." 

 

She stiffened, then looked up at him. Remus could tell she was assessing him, deciding how to respond. Finally, she said, "Who is Sirius Black?" 

 

It was Remus' turn to stiffen, "I don't know what you mean." 

 

She narrowed her eyes, "I'm not stupid, Remus Lupin. I have my sources, and they tell me that Sirius Black was the best friend of James Potter, Harry's father. I also found out that you were their friend as well, you and Peter Pettigrew... the man Sirius Black supposedly murdered." 

 

He glared at her, "Seems like you know who Sirius Black is well enough." 

 

She shook her head, "No, I don't. Because, as you stated, I'm Harry Potter's protector. So, naturally, when I found out that the person who helped murder his parents escaped I began to dig. Hoping to find out what makes him tick. Unfortunately, what I've found out is rather... contradictory." 

 

Remus' face changed from defensive to intrigued, "What do you mean?" 

 

Cecile began to walk alongside his bookshelves, "Drink your potion first." 

 

"Oh... right." He said, and gulped it down. Realizing belatedly that the potion wasn't nearly as vile as he'd been led to believe.  

 

"I took the liberty of altering it a bit. The original potion was said to make those who took it nearly vomit, so I've been working on it and managed to make it a bit more... tolerable. Don't you think?" She looked at him from the corner of her eye. 

 

He nodded, shocked once again by her actions, "Yes... thank you." 

 

She nodded, "Let's go for a walk, shall we?" 

 

Cecile led Remus far away from the range of hearing of any students or teachers. "Now... as I was saying. I've been looking into the whole mess, and I really don't understand. The first thing that confused me, was the supposed murder of Peter Pettigrew." 

 

"Oh?" 

 

"Yes... I don't know about you, Remus, but I have never heard of a spell that completely destroys someone. As in, completely and utterly. No dust, no chunky bits, completely gone except for the small finger on one of his hands." She frowned at her hand as if it had personally offended her, "Did no one bother to question that? How could a spell cause a reaction that completely destroyed a body except for a finger? Also, don't you think it's a bit _suspicious_  that it was a _pinky_  finger? Out of all the body parts you could lose, other than hair, a pinky finger would likely be one that you could easily live without. So if you wanted to fake your death..." She looked at him. 

 

Suddenly an icy weight settled in Remus' stomach, "That's not possible..." 

 

She shook her head, "No, it's _quite_  possible. In fact, what those dunderhead aurors decided was reality is in actuality... impossible. Because for there to be a spell like that which even _I_  haven't heard about, and trust me I know more than I care to about dark magic; Sirius Black would have had to have been studying a great deal of Dark Magic. Studying to a point that... I don't know... some of his _friends_  might have noticed him being gone frequently. Maybe noticed a change in behavior? Particularly since, from what I've heard, Sirius Black hated Slytherins and any mention of Dark Magic. He was disowned by his own family because he didn't share in their beliefs, and was brave enough to stand against them for it. Tell me, how is it that someone like _that_  suddenly and quite unexpectedly becomes the toady of a genocidal bigot? In fact, I'd venture to believe that the only reason he _was_  convicted was because he supposedly killed the more likely suspect. The fat, miserable little worm that was completely unable to think for himself." 

 

Remus got in her face, "I don't know how you found out about all this..." 

 

"Mostly Nymphadora Tonks, daughter of Andromeda Tonks; Sirius Black's cousin. She's in Auror training, you know. That girl owes me one hell of a favor, and for Harry's sake I was happy to call it in. Because if you think there's any way in _hell_  that I'm going to let whoever got Harry's parents killed, and sealed his current fate, walk away unscathed... you truly are mad. I would set Britain on fire before I'd let that happen." 

 

Remus looked at her for a long time, then slowly said, "What do you want from me?" 

 

"I need to know that I can count on you. That if something comes up and I need answers, you'll tell me. I need your help in this, one way or another. For Harry." 

 

Remus mulled it over and finally outstretched his hand, "Deal." 

 

She took his hand, "Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bofurandori)


	14. Snuffles and Scottish Gaelic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tramp, a gentleman, a poet, a dreamer, a lonely fellow, always hopeful of romance and adventure.   
> \- Charlie Chaplin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I am not making any money off of this.

"Come in, Cecile. Fàilte!*" Albus said warmly as Cecile walked into his office. 

 

Cecile smiled at him. One thing she did have to say for the Headmaster of Hogwarts, was that when he decided to be considerate, he was _very_ considerate. When he found out that she was originally from the Isle of Lewis, and Scottish Gaelic was her first language, he always attempted to throw a few phrases of it in for her (especially after the incident in first year). She appreciated it, he was the first person to do anything like that. He was _not_ fluent, however, by any stretch of the imagination. "Halò, Headmaster. Carson a dh'fhaighnicheas tu dhomhsa gu teachd... I mean... Why did you ask me to come?" 

 

Albus grew serious and motioned her toward a chair. When she sat down he offered her a sherbet lemon. She nodded and took one, then he began, "Sirius Black has entered the school, Cecile. He attacked the fat lady." 

 

Cecile frowned, "That's... not the best of news. But, why are you telling me this? You keep reminding me that I’m not Harry's parent, after all; And I'm not a professor." 

 

He nodded, "But you are Professor Snape's apprentice. So, I would like you to help search the castle for any sign of Sirius Black. Severus is already waiting for you." 

 

She nodded, "Right, I'm on it." She got up and made her way to Professor Snape's office. 

 

"I can't believe that slimy, back-stabbing son of a..." Severus seethed. 

 

"Now, Severus... I mean, Professor Snape..." Cecile began. 

 

"Just go ahead and call me Severus, I'm not your Professor anymore!" Severus snapped at her. 

 

She smiled slightly, then continued, "Severus, there's no need to get yourself so riled up. You know perfectly well that logic goes out the window when you get anger involved." 

 

Severus took a deep breath, "Fine... fine..." They looked around the hallway a bit more, "So, I take it you and Professor Lupin are getting along?" 

 

She smirked at him, "Don't worry, Severus. You'll always be my favorite Hogwarts professor." 

 

His mouth twitched, "Still... what could you two _possibly_ be talking about so often?" 

 

"Not much, really. We discuss his transformations and how the potion is affecting him. Also, we talk about Potter..." 

 

Severus groaned, "When I told you to keep an eye on Potter, I didn't expect you to take it to such lengths!" 

 

"I am happy to go to such lengths, Severus. I find it's rather nice to be needed by someone..." She looked at him and smirked, "Besides... why are you so _interested_ in my talks with Professor Lupin? You aren't _jealous,_ are you?" 

 

Severus narrowed his eyes at her, "Shut up, Cecile." 

 

"You have seemed a little bit _distracted_ lately," She teased. 

 

"I said _shut up_ Cecile!" He hissed. 

 

"Maybe you should invite him over for a drink and a game of chess?" 

 

He groaned, "Why won't you shut up?" 

 

Cecile, with Dobby's help, had completely opened up the house. It was now clean, polished, and looked well cared for. Granted, it was more Dobby's doing than her, but she had chosen the new decorations. They'd gotten rid of the old, moth eaten tapestries and bought colorful new ones. They'd gotten the paintings restored and re-hung. The rugs had been either restored or replaced, and house plants were placed all around the house. They'd even refurbished all the furniture.  

 

Now Dobby was putting the finishing touches on the holiday decorations as she finished the apple cider while waiting for Harry to show up. When he did, he leapt into Cecile's arms and nuzzled into her shoulders. "Harry! What's happened?" Was this going to be a theme for _every_ Christmas? 

 

She sat him down by the fire and he told her all about what he'd found out. Cecile suddenly realized that she really should have told him this before, rather than letting him find out like this. But she had been too busy trying to figure out what was going on. When Harry saw her face, he asked quietly, "Cecile... did you know?" 

 

She shook her head, "I didn't know everything. I didn't know that he was your Godfather. But yes, I did know what his crimes were." 

 

"Why didn't you tell me?" He screamed. 

 

She sighed, "Because I am a complete asshole, and I am deeply sorry for it." 

 

Harry sat back and blinked at her owlishly. Then, he said, "Well... yes, you sort of are." 

 

She nodded and gave him a crooked smile, "I'm sorry, Harry. I promise it won't happen again." 

 

He sighed and deflated, "Alright..." 

 

She smiled and squeezed his hand, "Come on, lets get some cider and we can talk about it." 

 

He nodded and followed along. 

 

Cecile couldn't believe Dora had talked her into this. The shapeshifter had insisted that they go to a  nearby club with live music that night, and for some reason Cecile had agreed to it. Maybe it was because Harry had been so insistent that she go and that Dobby had agreed. Apparently she 'needed to get out of the house more often' and was 'becoming a shut in' and 'Hogwarts doesn't count'. 

 

So, here she was. To be fair, the music was amazing. The punk band was very talented and she truly enjoyed listening to it, though not nearly as enthusiastically as Dora (who was currently gyrating with an attractive woman with platinum blonde hair who was apparently a big fan of piercings and tattoos). Of course, her enjoyment was cut short when a literally stinking, sweaty man with horrible skin and worse fashion sense sat down next to her and assaulted her with his bad breath. 

 

After 5 minutes of the guy trying to flirt with her, and apparently taking her indifference as a good sign, he asked, "Say luv, you want to go back to my place? Get to know one another better?" 

 

She'd had just about enough of this asshole, so she'd reached into her purse and gotten out... 

 

A tampon. 

 

It was hilarious. He'd literally screamed and practically ran away from her. Cecile couldn't help it, she'd cackled and ordered another scotch. "Tha fir leithid amadain*..." She'd whispered to nobody. 

 

At the end of the night Cecile had waved Dora off with her new lady love and insisted that she could get back on her own. It was a beautiful night and Cecile was enjoying the walk when the same guy from before had jumped out at her and pinned her to the wall. "You're a real nasty bitch, you know that?" 

 

Cecile narrowed her eyes and spat out, "You're the one who's _nasty_! And you're messing with the _wrong_ bitch!" She was getting ready to knee him, and then probably break his nose, when there was a sudden snarl and before she could move the guy was pinned to the ground by a giant black dog. 

 

The dog was standing on the guy's chest, snarling at him and it's fur was bristling angrily. Cecile saw that the man was crying. "Good dog!" She said, sneering at the man.  

 

"Get your dog off of me!" The man screamed. 

 

She shrugged, "It's not my dog. My guess is that if you want him off of you then you're going to have to ask him politely." Cecile was guessing it was a boy, but she wasn't about to _look_.  

 

The man's voice shook as he said, "Please get off of me Mr. Dog." 

 

The dog only growled in response. 

 

"I... I'll leave the nice lady alone now. I promise." The man said, and the dog growled lowly at him. "And I'm very, _very_ sorry for my behavior! Please forgive me!" 

 

Cecile shrugged, "Alright, I forgive you." 

 

The dog huffed then and jumped off of the man before sitting in front of Cecile. Without another word the man got up and ran off.  

 

Cecile looked down at her furry rescuer and he looked up at her, wagging his tail enthusiastically. She smiled and bent down to pet him, scratching him behind the ears and coo-ing, "Well aren't _you_ just my big, strong knight in furry armor?" 

 

The dog's tail increased in speed, if that was possible, and it barked happily before jumping forward and licking her on the mouth. Cecile laughed, "Ew! Not on the mouth!" 

 

The dog just barked again and rolled over onto his back. Cecile's nose wrinkled, "Yes, you're _definitely_ a boy dog." Then she gently reached out and scratched his tummy. "So, do you want to come home with me big guy? I'd hate to leave you here on the street." 

 

The dog rolled over and began to hop a bit.  

 

She laughed, "I guess that's a yes." 

 

The dog sat quietly in the passenger's seat of her car, he seemed very calm for a dog that was going for a car ride. But that was quickly forgotten when she got home and Harry saw the new addition to the household. "You got a _dog_?" He asked excitedly. 

 

She shrugged, "Actually, I think it's the other way around. He picked out a Cecile." 

 

The dog happily jumped into Harry's arms and licked his face. Harry laughed, "What's his name?" 

 

Cecile blinked, "Well, I hadn't really thought about it. This is all happening rather fast." 

 

"How about Snuffles?" Harry asked with a hopeful gaze. 

 

The dog looked at her, mirroring the puppy eyes Harry was giving her. 

 

Cecile sighed, then smiled, "Fine, Snuffles it is." Then she thought about it, "On one condition." 

 

Harry tilted his head, "What is it?" 

 

"You have to be the one to give him a bath." Cecile said seriously. 

 

Harry's eyes widened, then he sighed, "Alright, it's a deal." 

 

Cecile smirked, pleased with herself, "Good! Don't forget to brush his teeth either, use one of the new brushes in the cabinet." 

 

Harry rolled his eyes, "Yes, Cecile." 

 

Later, Harry walked into the sitting room with Snuffles following along happily. "You know, it's weird. He seemed to actually _like_  taking a bath. I didn't have to fight with him at all, even when I brushed his teeth!" 

 

Snuffles jumped up onto the couch Cecile was sitting on and rested his head in her lap. She unconsciously rubbed his ears as she said, "Well, he's probably been out on the street for a while. I imagine it must be nice to get all the dirt and sweat off." She looked down at the dog, "Huh, my furry friend?" 

 

He looked up at her, tongue lolling out of his mouth contentedly. 

 

She chuckled, "I'll take that as a yes." 

 

That night Cecile was sleeping peacefully in her bed, Knightly sleeping on the pillow next to hers as usual. For once, she wasn't troubled by a visit from her dream lover. But she woke up slightly when a warm weight settled in beside her. She opened up her eyes and saw Snuffles, cuddled close to her and completely relaxed. Cecile chuckled softly and said, "Okay, but you'd better not snore." 

 

Snuffles' only response was to nuzzle into her more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to send me comments. I LOVE hearing from you!
> 
> Fàilte - Welcome  
> Tha fir leithid amadain - Such men are fools
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bofurandori)


	15. Maps and Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends.  
> \- Albus Dumbledore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I am not making any money off of this.

The next morning, Cecile woke to find Snuffles gone. There was no trace of him, and both Harry and Cecile were disappointed about it. But, if the dog preferred to be free then who was Cecile to keep him from it? 

 

The next few days were spent in relative peace and quiet, Harry practicing with the new Firebolt and snitch that Cecile had given him for Christmas. It had been odd, but Mrs. Weasley had sent them _both_ jumpers for Christmas. Cecile wasn't really sure how or why the woman who had always feared and hated her would knit her a jumper, but it wasn't unappreciated. Remus had sent them both a few Honeydukes bars, which by far (in Cecile's opinion) was the kindest gift of them all. 

 

Like always: Cecile had gotten some money and a card that literally only said "Happy Christmas" from her father, several high fashion items and perfume from her mother, Chester had sent her a beautiful cherry wood music box that played "Cadal Ciarach Mo Luran", and her eldest half-brother (Archibald) had sent her a bulk case of condoms. It was a "joke" between Archibald and her that she "not bring any more Slytherin bastards into the family". So funny... so very, _very_ funny. 

 

Cecile, like always, was incredibly sad when she had to drive Harry back to Hogwarts. This time she'd gotten permission to just drive Harry up to the gates, which was good... but since she lived nearby it meant she had significantly less time with him on the drive back. 

 

When they got there Cecile gave Harry a hug and told him that everything would work out. He clearly hadn't believed her, but was polite enough not to say anything. As she watched Harry leave, Cecile decided that she would press even harder to get custody of him. Harry deserved better than the Dursleys, and though she wasn't exactly the _best_ choice of guardians, at least she loved him and wanted him to be happy.  

 

A week later Cecile made an unscheduled visit to Hogwarts to see Remus. When she found him he seemed tired but better than he had when she'd first met him. When he looked up and saw her his face immediately brightened, "Cecile! What a lovely surprise! Did you get the chocolate?" 

 

Cecile smiled back, "Yes, I did. Thank you very much, I really appreciate it. Did you get my presents?" 

 

Remus smiled, "Yes, I did. Thank you! I never expected any presents, let alone so many clothes and books." 

 

Cecile shrugged, "I was sewing things for Harry and decided you might appreciate some new clothes as well." She began to look around, "And don't be too touched by the books, I'd already read them and needed to clean out the library a bit." 

 

Remus laughed, actually _laughed_ and said, "Whatever you say, Cecile. I'm sure it was no trouble at all to sew me 10 shirts, 7 pairs of trousers and a new coat. And I'm _certain_  you just _happened_  to have read those _brand new_  books on Defense Against the Dark Arts." 

 

Cecile turned and glared at him, but he was smiling at her so warmly it didn't last for more than a moment. A small smile flickered on her face and she said, "Whatever ye numpty." 

 

Several months later (June 3rd to be exact) Cecile stormed into Remus' office, got something out of her pocket, and slammed it on his desk. One look at the white parchment and Remus' eyes opened wide, then he looked up at Cecile. "Where did you get this?" 

 

Her eyes narrowed, "Where do you _think_  I got it? As with any other upsetting object in this damned school, it found its way to sweet little Harry. I _assume_  you know how to use it?" 

 

Remus' eye twitched, "Why would you assume that?" 

 

"I don't know... maybe because the nickname Moony is on it? Tell me, exactly how many Hogwarts students were both friends with notorious pranksters _and_  would be given a nickname like Moony?"  

 

Remus sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "Cecile, you are _much_  too clever for my own good." 

 

"Oh, I don't know about that. If Hermione wasn't so distracted by taking every class available to her, as well as her danger prone friends, she probably would have taken one look at it and known what was going on. It took me a few hours to put it all together after Harry released it to me." 

 

Remus blinked at her, "What do you mean Hermione's taking every class available to her?" 

 

Cecile waved off the question, "Don't change the subject. The point is, I need you to take a look at this." As she got out her wand and he stood beside her, Remus couldn't help but notice that she smelled like almonds, black tea, and freshly tilled earth. Cecile tapped the map and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The map popped open and showed its contents. She smirked and said, "I must admit, I _love_  that part." 

 

When Remus saw the map, his eyes opened wide, "Is that...?" 

 

Cecile nodded, "Peter Pettigrew." She looked at Remus, "Now, I know for a _fact_  that magic like this never lies. So... if this doesn't convince you that I'm right, I don't know what will." 

 

Remus sat down heavily, a lost look on his face. "That means... Sirius really... he really didn't..." 

 

"Betray the Potters... kill Peter Pettigrew... go to the worst prison imaginable rightfully..."  

 

He nodded, "Yeah... that about covers it." 

 

She leaned against the desk and gave Remus a level look, "Remus, how would Peter Pettigrew be able to hide from _everyone_  in Hogwarts?" 

 

Remus looked at the map and jumped up, "Forget that for now, we have to go!" 

 

Cecile looked down and saw that Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all in the same area and heading toward the Whomping Willow. All Cecile could say was, "Shit!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment. I LOVE hearing from you!
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bofurandori)
> 
>  
> 
> [Cadal Ciarach Mo Luran (Song in Cecile's music box)](https://youtu.be/A5Yq-Cqu8Ts)


	16. Sirius Black and the rat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When we first met I had no idea you would be so important to me.  
> \- Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I am not making any money off of this.

Cecile followed closely behind Remus and they got there just in time to see Harry with a grown man tackled beneath him, and Harry's wand pointed directly at his face. 

 

"Expelliarmus!" Remus cast the spell and sent Harry's wand flying. 

 

"Harry!" Cecile shouted and gathered Harry up from the man and back to the corner with his friends. She bent down and looked him over for any injuries, "Are you alright? Are you hurt? What were you _thinking_ getting that close to the Whomping Willow?" 

 

Before Harry could answer, they turned when Remus said, "Well, well looking rather _ragged_  aren't we Sirius? Finally the exterior reflects the madness within..." Remus was pointing his wand at Sirius. 

 

Cecile preemptively stood in front of the children, this was going to be difficult to explain. 

 

"Well you would know all about the madness within, wouldn't you Remus?" Sirius Black said cheekily.  

 

Cecile quirked an eyebrow at that.  

 

Remus dropped his wand and smiled at that, helping Sirius up and embracing him like a brother. Sirius began to mumble (sounding on the edge of insanity, not that Cecile blamed him one bit), "I found him!" 

 

"I know," Remus answered.  

 

"He's here!" Then Sirius Black hissed, "Let's kill him!"  

 

"No!" Hermione screamed.  

 

"Oh, Merlin, here it comes..." Cecile thought with a sigh. 

 

Hermione looked at Cecile, "Cecile, why don't you _do_  something?" 

 

Cecile turned and looked at Hermione, "Hermione... I _am_  doing something." She turned back to the two men, "Now if you two are _quite_  finished..." 

 

Sirius turned and met her brown eyes with his blue ones, and something inside of her screamed, "This isn't going to be good!" 

 

Sirius blinked at her and then shook his head and said, "Cecile, the _rat_!" 

 

Cecile narrowed her eyes and said, "How do you..." Then her eyes widened and Sirius nodded at her. A look of absolute rage took over her features and she snarled before turning, snatching Scabbers out of Ron's hands and throwing the rat to the ground; casting the spell to make him human again before anyone could blink. When the rat turned back into Peter Pettigrew Cecile stuck her wand directly under his chin and said in a voice that could freeze someone alive, "Tha mi an dòchas gu bheil e goirt." 

 

Peter Pettigrew whimpered and said, "Please... please beautiful lady... please don't..."  

 

Cecile kicked him in the stomach hard enough to throw him back toward Sirius and Remus. "Ye dinnae get tae talk tae me ye gingin scunner!" Then Cecile threw her wand to Sirius without a second thought, and Sirius caught it with a nod as if he'd been expecting her to do that. Perhaps he had been. 

 

Peter balanced himself up again and turned to Sirius and Remus, saying in a voice that imitated joy, "Remus... Sirius... my old friends!" Then he made to run for it and Remus and Sirius grabbed him and pushed him away. Peter looked around himself frantically, searching for potential allies, "Harry! Look at you! You look so much like your father! We were the best of friends you know!" Peter ran up to him and grabbed his shirt. 

 

Cecile thought she might black out from the fury she felt in that moment, but before she could stop Peter, Sirius ran up and hissed as he led Peter away from him, "How _dare_  you speak to Harry! How _dare_  you speak about James in front of him!" Cecile knew such a vicious, violent reaction shouldn't make her heart flutter. But it did. 

 

Cecile gathered Harry and pulled him back toward the other children and slid in front of them, ensuring that they would be shielded from whatever happened. Harry clutched her sleeve, and she patted his hand as the two men cornered Peter, both pointing their wands at him.  

 

"You sold the Potters out to Voldemort, didn't you!" Remus yelled. 

 

"I didn't mean to!" Peter wailed, "You have no idea the weapons that the Dark Lord possesses!" He turned to Sirius, "I ask you Sirius, what would you have done?" 

 

For a moment, Sirius looked absolutely baffled that Peter had the _nerve_  to even ask that. Then a look of fury passed over his face and he screamed viciously, "I would have _died_! **_I would have died before I betrayed my friends!_** "  

 

The fluttering in Cecile's heart increased in speed at that. 

 

Peter crawled underneath the piano they had him backed against and Cecile and Harry blocked the way. Peter ran up and clutched Harry's shoulders, whispering desperately in his ear, "Harry! Your Father wouldn't have wanted me killed!" Cecile snarled and threw Peter off of Harry. "Your Dad, your Dad would have spared me! He would have shown me mercy!" He began to squeal when Sirius and Remus grabbed him and pushed him against the piano again. 

 

"You should have known that if Voldemort didn't kill you, we would! Together!" Remus screamed, and once again Remus and Sirius pointed their wands at Peter. This time, Cecile sincerely hoped they stopped dawdling and killed the bastard.  

 

"No! Wait! Stop!" Harry shouted.  

 

Cecile's head whipped around to Harry so fast it hurt her neck. "What? Harry!" 

 

The two men paused and Remus looked over at Harry, "Harry, you don't understand. This man..." 

 

Harry walked forward, "I know what he is. And we'll take him to the castle." He turned to Cecile, "Right, Cecile?" 

 

Cecile's disappointment was clear on her face but she sighed and said, "Right, Harry. If that's what you want." 

 

Peter fell to his knees and said, "Bless you boy! Bless you!" Peter clutched Harry's jeans. 

 

"Get off me!" Harry kicked him away. "I said we'd take him to the castle." His voice lowered dangerously, "After that the dementors can have you." 

 

Cecile's face brightened instantly, "Belter! Yes, let's do that!" 

 

Sirius turned to her, looking at her questioningly, but Cecile was lost in "Peter is going to get the Dementor's kiss" land and didn't notice. Peter sniveled in absolute fear.  

 

It was beautiful. 

 

Cecile stepped up and held out her hand for her wand, Sirius quietly handed it to her. She pointed it at Peter and cast an 'incarcerous' spell causing Peter to be instantly bound and gagged. Cecile sneered at him and began to lead him down the tunnel, before turning and saying, "Someone should really help Ron, by the way." She smirked at Sirius, "What with a vicious dog biting him and all." 

 

Sirius smirked back, "Be happy to, Petal." 

 

Cecile rolled her eyes but smiled a bit before resuming her trek toward the castle with the man she _desperately_  wanted to see die in literally the worst way possible. A minute later Sirius and Harry were carrying Ron behind her and her captive. "Sorry about the bite," Sirius said. "I reckon that stings a bit." 

 

"A bit! _A bit_! You almost tore my leg off!" Ron wailed. 

 

Cecile rolled her eyes at that. 

 

" _Well_  I _was_  aiming for the rat. Normally, I have a very sweet disposition as a dog. In fact, James remarked more than once that I should make the change permanent." They paused behind her and she turned to look at them, "The tail I could live with... but the _fleas_... they're murder!" 

 

Cecile's laugh was so sudden and unexpected that she actually snorted. The hand she wasn't using to lead Peter slapped over her face and she blushed a tomato red, looking at them in horror. 

 

Sirius grinned at her, Ron looked shocked, and Harry laughed. "Cecile! What was _that_?" 

 

Cecile coughed into her hand, still blushing, "I don't know, Harry. Must have been a spasm or something." She cleared her throat and turned back to her task, leading Peter away more quickly. "Anyway, we should go!" 

 

At the end of the tunnel Ron had to be put down. Sirius and Harry walked toward the caste, Sirius looking up at it reverently, and they were clearly talking about something. Cecile looked down at Ron, concern showing in her eyes. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a vial of something and a roll of bandages. Cecile threw them to Hermione, "Here, Hermione. That should fix him up enough to get him to the Hospital Wing. Just put a few drops on the wound and wrap it up." 

 

Hermione looked up at her, confused, "What's this?" 

 

"Some numbing salve and bandages. I always carry them when I come to Hogwarts these days. Just in case."  

 

Ron glared at her, "Why didn't you give these to us in the first place?!?" 

 

Cecile shrugged, "Because you didn't listen to me when I told you that your rat was evil." 

 

"That's not a reason!" Ron shouted. 

 

Cecile smirked, "It is to a Slytherin." 

 

Ron paled and Cecile just winked at him. Then Cecile turned and looked at Remus, who was looking at the waxing moon. She was _so_  glad that it was a week before the full moon. Otherwise, this task would be a great deal harder. "You alright there, Remus?" She asked. 

 

Remus turned and smiled at her, "Fine. Do you want me to lead Peter for a while?" 

 

Cecile thought about it a moment, then nodded, "Yes, please. The rope is beginning to dig into my hand." 

 

When they finally got to the castle there was a huge fuss initially, followed by the adults being led to Dumbledore's office and the children being led to the Hospital Wing. The Headmaster didn't seem particularly surprised by this turn of events and was quick to get a hold of the Dementors masters. Peter was led away and Albus demanded an immediate pardon be declared for Sirius. After about 2 hours of back and forth with the ministry and intolerable waiting, Sirius was officially pardoned and the paperwork was in hand.  

 

Albus handed the original copy to Sirius and smiled benevolently, "There you go, my boy. You're a free man." 

 

Sirius took it reverently, gently touching the paper as if worrying that it would disappear. Cecile smiled softly at the sight, genuinely happy for him. Sirius then looked up at Albus and said, "I would like to invoke my right as Harry's godfather and have him come live with me." 

 

Albus fidgeted in his seat, "Well, you have every right to do so my boy. However, I'm not sure it would be appropriate for me to give you custody immediately. After all, you've been incarcerated for a very long time. Where would you live? How would you feed Harry? Also, I would feel more comfortable if there was a second guardian..." 

 

"They can come stay with me." Cecile found herself saying, and she was surprised at herself at first. But then she remembered the levels she would be willing to go to free Harry from the Dursleys and wasn't surprised at all.  

 

All three men looked at her then. Albus, for once, seemed genuinely shocked. Remus seemed a little surprised, but mostly pleased at her words. Sirius was smiling at her in a way that made her blush all over again. Eventually, Albus slowly said, "Very well... as you wish. Sirius may have custody of Harry." 

 

Sirius gave a whoop of joy and turned to Cecile, grabbing her face, "You're wonderful!" Then he kissed her firmly on the mouth. 

 

Cecile pushed him away from her, completely red and sputtering out, "Dinnae dae that!" 

 

Sirius only grinned at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment. I'm always really excited to hear from you!
> 
> Tha mi an dòchas gu bheil e goirt - I hope that it is painful
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bofurandori)


	17. Sirius the flirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm dating a woman now who, evidently, is unaware of it.  
> \- Garry Shandling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I am not making any money off of this.

Sirius couldn't keep his eyes off of Cecile, she was amazing. His crush on the woman had been growing steadily ever since he first saw her, but tonight had clenched it. He was officially smitten, and was currently thinking of ways he could use the few weeks until Harry got off for summer to get an invite into that comfy bed of hers. He was pretty sure she didn't already have a lover, so that should make things easier.  

 

Of course, he'd need to shower and get some new clothes first. Brushing his teeth about a thousand times wouldn't be remiss either. He should get her a present too... he wondered what a woman like Cecile would like. She didn't seem like a chocolates sort of girl, and would probably think diamonds were a little forward. Or would she? 

 

His musings were cut off when Cecile and Remus both fixed him with an annoyed look. "What?" He asked, confused. Clearly he'd missed something he was supposed to be paying attention to. 

 

Cecile rolled those gorgeous doe eyes of hers and huffed, and said in her proper English tone that only had a slight brogue (damn it), "I said we should get to the Hospital Wing and tell Harry the good news so he can go to bed. Then I should probably take you to the house. I _assume_ you're tired and hungry, what with... everything." 

 

Sirius waggled his eyebrows, "Are you trying to get me to have dinner and _dessert_ with you _,_ Petal?" 

 

She quirked an eyebrow at him, "No. Frankly, I don't care _what_ you do at this point. But I don't think Harry would appreciate me letting his godfather pass out from exhaustion and malnutrition." 

 

Remus snickered and Sirius glared at him (the traitor).  

 

Cecile rolled her eyes and said, "Come on, if you're coming. I don't have all night, you know." With that, she started heading for the door. 

 

Sirius felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked over to see Albus with a twinkle in his eye. "A word to the wise, Sirius. In order to find true love and happiness, one must leave old prejudices behind and see things as they truly are." 

 

Sirius nodded slightly, "Alright... not sure what that has to do with anything, but alright." 

 

Albus nodded sagely, then gave him a sharp look, "Also, for your sake, I'd suggest that you treat Miss North gently. She is not one to be trifled with, and she has more allies than she thinks." 

 

Okay, that was definitely a warning. He took it as a good sign, "I'll be on my best behavior." 

 

Albus just chuckled and shook his head at that. 

 

When Sirius turned he saw Remus with his arms crossed and a stern look on his face, "Hurt her, in _any_ way, and I'll simply laugh when she hexes your stones off." 

 

Sirius frowned, "Whose side are you on, mate?" 

 

"Hers," Remus instantly replied. 

 

Sirius thought about it for a moment, then nodded, "Fair enough." 

 

When Sirius finally reached the Hospital Wing, he was greeted by a lovely sight. Ron had been patched up and Hermione was coddling him (just a little bit) as Harry talked about something animatedly; Cecile stood back and smiled affectionately at the trio. Eventually, Harry noticed him and that led to the rest of them turning to see him standing there.  

 

Harry ran up and hugged him, "I'm so glad you're free now! Are we really going to be a family now?" 

 

Sirius grinned and nodded, "We certainly are. You, me, and Cecile are going to be one big happy family from now on." 

 

Cecile frowned and said with obvious annoyance, "I'd say I'm more of a family friend, actually." 

 

"For now," Sirius said with a wink. To which Cecile rolled her eyes and shook her head, but Sirius didn't miss the pleased smile that flickered on her face. 

 

Cecile then looked at her watch and frowned, "You kids need to get to bed. It's _way_  too late for you to be up! You have classes tomorrow." 

 

Harry frowned and gave her a pleading look, "Oh, come on Cecile! Just a little longer?" Sirius joined in on the begging, giving her his best puppy eyes. 

 

Cecile crossed her arms and gave him a level gaze, "That's not going to work, for _either_  of you. It's late, we're all tired, and I _promise_ you can see each other soon. But for now, you still have obligations and I still need to make sure Sirius doesn't drop dead. Now, get on with ye!" 

 

Harry gave a loud sigh, but smiled and went to give Cecile a hug before both he and Hermione said goodbye to Ron. Then they both said goodbye to the two adults and went up to bed. Cecile looked down at Ron and asked, "Did they give ye enough medicine for the pain, Ron?" 

 

Ron nodded, then narrowed his eyes, "Yes, they did. Not that you care." 

 

Cecile rolled her eyes, "Now, you know I didn't mean what I said earlier. Truth is, I didn't realize how hurt you were until I saw the wound. That's why I didn't give you the stuff earlier." 

 

Ron looked skeptical, then his face relaxed, "Really?" 

 

She smiled and nodded, "Really. You know I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you or the others. You're my Gryffindors, after all." 

 

Ron smiled, "Yeah, I know. Thanks Cecile." 

 

She gave him a friendly pat, "You're welcome. Do you need anything before we go?" 

 

Ron shook his head, "No thanks." 

 

Cecile smiled, "Okay, goodnight then." 

 

"Night Cecile," He turned his head, "Night Sirius." 

 

"Goodnight, sorry again for the bite." Sirius said, right next to her. 

 

Cecile visibly jumped, then turned and looked at him with wide eyes, "How long have ye been there?" 

 

Sirius smiled cheekily at her, "A while now. Did you know you have a freckle right..." He gently moved some hair away from her cheek and pointed near her jaw, "There." 

 

She slapped his hand away and narrowed her eyes, "Feck off, ye eejit!" Then her eyes widened and she turned to Ron, "Excuse my language, Ron." 

 

Sirius leaned into her and grinned, "You're so cute when you go full Scottish brogue." 

 

She narrowed her eyes in a dangerous glare, "We really need to get out of Hogwarts. I don't need this many witnesses when I strangle your smarmy ass." 

 

He waggled his eyebrows, "Ooh... kinky." 

 

She rolled her eyes and then smiled and said a final goodbye to Ron, before heading toward the door and saying, "We're leaving now. No arguments." 

 

Sirius winked at Ron then followed along. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bofurandori)


	18. Flying motorcycles and meat pies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ache for home lives in all of us, the safe place where we can go as we are and not be questioned.   
> \- Maya Angelou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I am not making any money off of this.

Halfway through the car ride Sirius fell asleep, feeling safe for the first time in... a _very_  long time. He'd dozed off gazing at Cecile's beautiful face, wondering if he could have actually gotten this lucky or if this was just a cruel dream. Honestly, he didn't care. Sirius would simply enjoy this wonderful dream as long as he could, and hope that it lasted the rest of his life. When he closed his eyes, his mind was filled with blood red lips and skies full of stars.  

 

When Sirius woke up again, the sun was setting and he was in a large, comfy bed that was in a room that looked like something out of a period film. He got out of bed and saw that he'd been cleaned up, his hair detangled, and was now in a set of lightweight pajamas. Thinking that it was Cecile who'd done so made Sirius grin, then frown because he hadn't been able to enjoy it.  

 

He found a pair of slippers and a robe, then headed downstairs. Sirius was promptly met by a house elf, who seemed neither surprised or pleased to see him there. "Sirius Black is awake I see." He said. 

 

Sirius blinked at him, "Yes... thank you. Do you know where Cecile is?" 

 

The elf frowned, "Cecile North is in her laboratory, and _no one_  is to disturb her there. She has told me to make sure that you were comfortable and well fed. Follow me, I shall fix you something in the kitchen." 

 

"Uh... thank you... uhm..."  

 

"My name is Dobby," Dobby said. 

 

Sirius nodded, "Dobby, great! Nice to meet you Dobby, thanks for the food." 

 

Dobby huffed, "Just stay away from Dobby's mistress! Dobby heard what Sirius Black said when he thought it was Cecile North cleaning him!" 

 

Sirius paled, "Oh... so... it was _you_  that did that." 

 

"Of course it was!" Dobby snapped, "Cecile North is too sweet and innocent to perform such a task." 

 

"Sweet, yes. But innocent? I'm not so..." The look Dobby was giving him made him stop in his tracks. "Then again I'm probably wrong and she's pure as the driven snow." 

 

"Just so!" Dobby replied.  

 

When Cecile came into the kitchen, both Sirius and Dobby looked up from what they were doing. Sirius had been stuffing his face with half the icebox and Dobby had been preparing more food. Sirius swallowed his mouthful and grinned at Cecile, "Hello Petal! How's the lab?" Then he frowned slightly, "And what do you need a lab for?" 

 

She sighed and sat down next to him, taking his face in her hands, "I happen to be a highly trained Potions Master and Apothecary." She turned his face from side to side and then pulled his eyelid down, "I've been making a few potions to help with your malnutrition and dehydration. It looks like the treatment will be just in time." She took hold of his hands and frowned, "I should make you something for your skin, too. The skin on your hands is cracked. The waxiness and yellowed nails should be fixed when your body is no longer malnourished. In a few days, when the news gets out that you're innocent, I'm going to take you to a healer to make sure you're healthy otherwise." She finally looked him in the eyes. "I've been talking with a healer at St. Mungos and he suggested you have a diet that includes a lot of protein and healthy fats, as well as plenty of fruit and veg. I want you to try to have about 5 small meals a day for a while, alright?" 

 

Unconsciously, Cecile hadn't removed her small, delicate hands from his larger ones. He gave them an affectionate squeeze and smiled adoringly at her, "Whatever you say, Petal. I'm yours to command." 

 

An adorable blush came over her face, then she turned her face away briefly before turning back to him with an attempt at a smirk, "Ye probably dinnae want tae say something like thae tae me." She gently removed her hands, but was still looking into his eyes. "Am no sure ah could resist such a tempting offer." 

 

He leaned closer to her, "Then don't resist it." 

 

Cecile smiled softly and her eyes briefly flicked to his lips. His were glued to her red ones, and noticed that she smelled of freshly turned earth, almonds, and strong black tea. If there was something about her that had to do with vinyl, then... 

 

Dobby slammed down another plate of food, shocking them both and Cecile practically leapt away from him. Cecile flushed a tomato red and stood up as Sirius turned and gave Dobby a murderous scowl. Dobby just smirked and said, "Here are the meat pies Sirius Black requested." 

 

Cecile's eyes went wide and she immediately snatched up one of the pies, taking a large, messy bite out of it. Sirius thought it was one of the most adorable things he'd ever seen, she looked like a chipmunk.  

 

Dobby, however, looked genuinely shocked, "If Cecile was hungry, why did she not eat the chicken b'stilla and grilled portobellos sauteed in wine that Dobby fixed earlier?" 

 

Cecile blinked and after swallowing said, "What?" Then she pulled two vials out of her pocket and put them on the table. "A drop of each in a glass of water. Make sure to drink 8 glasses a day." Then she grabbed 2 more pies, "I've got... uhm... something very pressing to do." With that, she turned on her heels and left the room. 

 

Sirius took one of the pies and ate a bite, it really was _very_  good. He wondered what the hell a chicken b'stilla was. 

 

For the next few days Sirius' life was mostly consumed by eating, drinking, and sleeping with daily walks around Cecile's sizable grounds. Cecile had apparently gotten Dobby to pick up some very basic clothing for him, and had promised to take him shopping as soon as she knew that it was safe for him to leave. He didn't mind, he was just happy to be free. Sirius would often visit Cecile in her greenhouses; watching her work with intense concentration as she listened to one of her records. Vinyl records.  

 

He felt so at peace here, with her. It felt like home. 

 

Then one day Cecile found him listening to a "The Clash" record in the sitting room as he lounged on the couch. She stood over him and smiled, "Sirius, follow me. Ah have a surprise for ye." 

 

Sirius practically leapt up, hoping that by "surprise" Cecile meant hot, passionate sex. Or at least a snog. Following her closely, Sirius found himself being led into a garage. Inside he saw... "My motorcycle!" He exclaimed happily, running to it. 

 

Cecile smiled brightly and leaned against the door frame, "I'd heard about your legendary flying motorcycle. So I asked Hagrid to find it for you, him being the last one to use it. I figured that it wasn't fair to keep you two apart any longer. It'll need fixing up, so I got you the proper tools." 

 

After inspecting and caressing his beloved motorcycle he went up to Cecile and fixed her with a look of complete adoration, "I can't believe you did this for me." 

 

She blushed slightly and shrugged as she looked away, "Well... anything tae get ye off yer lazy arse is a good thing." 

 

He gently cupped her chin and turned her face towards his, then smiled into her eyes, "Petal... you're so..." He then leaned down and kissed her gently. Cecile reached out and grabbed the front of his shirt; and in response he wrapped her tightly in his arms and deepened the kiss, allowing it to become passionate and hungry. When they were finally forced to come up for air he began to kiss her cheek and slowly lowered the kisses toward her lovely neck.  

 

Before he could reach it though, Cecile gently pushed him away. He looked at her with confusion, and could tell by the look in her eyes that she was having an internal battle. Slowly, she said, "Look, Sirius. Ah understand that ye are grateful tae me. But ye dinnae have tae kiss me every time ye want tae thank me." 

 

He smiled and said, "I know." Before he leaned down for another kiss. 

 

But Cecile gently held him where he was, "Listen... ye haven't even been free a week yet. Ye need to slow down, and not go around throwing yerself at the first woman ye met." 

 

Sirius frowned, "I might have been imagining things, but you were kissing me back just then." 

 

She nodded and wouldn't meet his eyes, "That was wrong of me. It won't happen again." With that she removed herself from him and left the area.  

 

Sirius was left staring after her, bitter disappointment rushing through his veins. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment. I really enjoy hearing from you :)
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bofurandori)


	19. Friends and fools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And don't worry about losing. If it is right, it happens- The main thing is not to hurry. Nothing good gets away.  
> \- John Steinbeck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I am not making any money off of this.

"I just wanted to let you know what happened. It didn't feel right that I should tell you in a message." Remus said as he packed up his things.  

  

Cecile studied him, then said, "Well, if you aren't going to be preoccupied here. Then you should come stay with us."  

  

Remus blinked, "Excuse me?"  

  

Cecile shrugged, "You're as much a part of this... family? I guess. I suppose that's a close enough thing to call it. As much as Sirius is. So, naturally, you belong in the house with us." She sighed and leaned forward before looking into his eyes, "Plus, I could really use your help."  

  

Remus' eyebrows raised, "Oh? With what?"  

  

She rolled her eyes, "You _know_ with what!"  

  

His face immediately became sympathetic, "That bad, huh?"  

  

Her hands flew into the air, "I dinnae know what tae do! I'm at ma wits end! The man is insufferable!"  

  

Remus' head tilted, "Oh? How so?"  

  

 She glared at him, "Ye know exactly how! Mi riamh a choinnich nas amaideach duine ann fad mo bheatha!" Her fists clenched, "Chan eil fios agam dè a nì iad maille ris! Tha e a 'dràibheadh mi às a ciall!" 

  

Remus made a calming gesture, "I don't know what you just said, but I assume it's that Sirius is being... well... Sirius."  

  

She crossed her arms and pouted, "Precisely."  

  

Remus smiled, "I understand _completely_. But... what about my..." 

 

She rolled her eyes, took a deep breath, and calmly said, "Remus, I'm not going to stop making your potion just because you're not working here! In fact, I insist on it! I'm quite fascinated with the potion now, and would like to do some more experimenting on it." She smirked, "With your permission, of course." 

 

He nodded.  

 

"And I have extensive grounds that you can roam in, along with Sirius if you two want. I also have a groundskeepers cabin if you'd prefer." She quirked an eyebrow, "So, what do you say? Will you come stay with us?" 

 

Remus studied her for a long moment. He could see the inner turmoil in her eyes, these few weeks must have been overwhelming for her. Sirius had always been a force of nature, and if that kiss in Albus' office was any indication, he'd focused that energy on winning Cecile's affections. And now Harry was going to be moving in; which meant she'd have to not only deal with an ardent suitor but try to be a proper caretaker for Harry (and Sirius too, most likely). All of this was on top of her own life and responsibilities. Cecile was remarkably mature and clever, but the thought of having to shoulder all of that on her own must be causing her a great deal of distress. She wasn't just asking him to live with them, she was saying that she  _trust_ _ed_ him. She was saying that she felt she could rely on him. In return, she wanted to help _him_ as much as she could. The knowledge of that filled him with warmth and affection for the young woman in front of him. So, he smiled and said, "Of course I will. If you're sure it's not a bother." 

 

Cecile visibly relaxed, and if he didn't know better Remus could have sworn her eyes became wet. She jumped up and hugged him, shocking him for a moment. But he was quick to return the embrace and gently rubbed her back, "Don't worry, I'll help sort it out." 

 

"Eh cannae deal with this shite on ma own! Eh dinna ken how!" Cecile said, nuzzling into his shoulder. 

 

He pet her hair, "It'll be alright. You don't have to do this by yourself. I'm here for you."  

 

Sirius crossed his arms and pouted in the passenger seat, "I don't see why we couldn't take the sports car." 

 

Cecile rolled her eyes, "Where exactly would we have put Harry? In the trunk? Besides, the other car doesn't have enough room to put everything we need to bring home." 

 

"But the other car is so much _cooler_!"  

 

"Stop being ridiculous, Sirius! I've had more than enough of your incessant whining! We're already halfway to London, so shut yer geggy!" Cecile screamed. 

 

"What the hell is a geggy!" Sirius yelled, his hands flailing. 

 

"It means thae ye need tae shut the feck up, ye dunderheed! Do ye understand shut the feck up? Is thae in yer vocabulary?" 

 

"Fuck you!" Sirius hissed. 

 

"Not in a million years, ye bastard!" Cecile replied menacingly.  

 

 Sirius turned and sulked. They had barely talked in days, ever since they had kissed. It wasn't that he didn't like Cecile anymore (far, _far_  from it; galaxies away from it) it was just that they were both frustrated with their situation. It didn't help that Dobby kept thwarting every effort Sirius made in trying to reconcile with the object of his affections. It was all just ridiculous, and he _needed_  to have some sort of interaction with Cecile. 

 

He knew it was petty to pick a fight with her over something so stupid, especially since he _did_  realize that the other car wouldn't cut it. But he had to find _something_  to get her to talk to him. His attempts at small talk hadn't worked, so he'd incited an argument. 

 

Maybe that hadn't been the best idea. "You look beautiful today, by the way..." Sirius said quietly. 

 

Cecile let out a frustrated sigh, "Sirius... just... Can we please just try to get along?" 

 

He looked over at her, "I certainly _hope_ so! I want us to _more_  than get along, but you won't let me! This is the most you've talked to me in days!"  

 

Her face became pinched, "I know, I know... it's just..." She sighed and pulled over, looking at him. "I don't know how to explain it, but for the past few days I've found you very hard to be around." 

 

He frowned, feeling hurt. "Really?" 

 

"Yes! I just..." She sighed and leaned back, closing her eyes. "Sirius, all of this is happening so fast. I've always been by myself, and now you're always around and giving me so much  _attention_. I just..." She ran her hands down her face. 

 

He smiled softly at her, "I think I know what you're saying." He reached out and gently turned her head, looking in her eyes. "But you need to understand, Petal. You're stuck with me now. For better or worse." 

 

She laughed softly, looking a little vulnerable, "That seems like a big commitment to someone you barely know." 

 

He pushed some of her soft hair behind her ear, "I'll risk it." 

 

She smiled at him, "Whatever you say," She smirked, "Ye eejit." 

 

He grinned at her. 

 

They spent the afternoon leading up to meeting Harry on the Hogwarts express shopping for Sirius. They got a great deal of sideways looks, but it had been long enough now that most people knew he wasn't a criminal. They stopped at Ollivander's wand shop and got Sirius a new wand first. Then they went shopping for clothes. It was an afternoon of gentle flirting and "accidental" touches. Cecile could see that his new freedom was truly sinking in now, and his entire being seemed to relax. If she were of a more poetic tilt, she would even venture to say there was a bit of a glow to him now. 

 

When the Hogwarts Express finally did get to the station, Harry flew off the train and ran to Sirius and Cecile. He ran into Cecile's arms and they embraced tightly, ending with Harry giving her a kiss on the cheek. Then Harry turned and gave Sirius a hug too.  

 

When he pulled back he grinned at them both, "I can't believe this is actually happening! I get to live with _both_  of you! It's like a dream come true!" 

 

Sirius grinned at Harry, "It is a _very_  nice arrangement, I agree." He gave Cecile a cheeky look, "And we have your Godmother... I mean... Cecile, to thank for it." 

 

She rolled her eyes, then smiled indulgently at Sirius. Turning to Harry, Cecile said, "You should know by now that I'd do anything to keep you safe and as happy as possible." 

 

Harry smiled at her affectionately, "I know, Cecile." 

 

Sirius clapped his hands together, "So, should we go?" 

 

Cecile shook her head, "Not yet. We're waiting on one more person." 

 

Sirius looked confused, but then followed her line of sight and saw Remus coming towards them.  

 

Remus smiled and said, "Thanks for waiting." 

 

Cecile smiled back, "No problem!" 

 

Sirius looked between the two for a moment, then understanding dawned and he grinned from ear to ear and practically danced with excitement, "You're coming to live with us too, Moony?" 

 

Remus nodded, "Someone has to keep you out of trouble." 

 

Harry looked equally excited, "This is going to be great!" 

 

"It certainly will be," Sirius said, still smiling. He slowly reached his hand towards Cecile's hand and gently entwined their fingers. When her reaction was to give his hand a little squeeze, his heart began to race.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome!
> 
> Mi riamh a choinnich nas amaideach duine ann fad mo bheatha! - I never met a man more ridiculous in all my life!  
> Chan eil fios agam dè a nì iad maille ris! - I do not know what to do with him!  
> Tha e a 'dràibheadh mi às a ciall! - It is driving me insane!
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bofurandori)


	20. It's not natural!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The worst wounds, the deadliest of them, aren't the ones people see on the outside. They're the ones that make us bleed internally.”   
> ― Sherrilyn Kenyon, Infamous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I am not making any money off of this.

Cecile stood there, staring at Harry and Sirius. They had mud and gunpowder all over themselves, and were grinning like the idiots they were. Remus was beside Cecile with his head in his hand, sighing. Cecile tilted her head and said, "Okay... so... explain it to me again." 

 

"Well... you see... Fred and George wanted me to help them test their new explosive enterprises." Harry said, shuffling his feet. 

 

Sirius cleared his throat and said, "And... naturally... I couldn't let him use explosives without adult supervision." 

 

Cecile quirked an eyebrow, "Uh huh, because you're _definitely_ adult supervision." 

 

Sirius shrugged and smiled. 

 

"We didn't mean for it to wind up in Mr. Smith's garden, honest! It just sort of... happened." Harry said. 

 

Cecile rolled her eyes, "Oh yes, I'm _sure_  you didn't. It's not as if I have a 4 acre estate with plenty of empty land to set off fireworks in. Or that Mr. Smith's garden is about an acre into _his_  land. The fireworks just _happened_  to land in Mr. Smith's yard." 

 

Sirius looked gratified and Harry looked contrite. Sirius rolled his eyes then frowned, "He's a nasty old bugger, and he insulted you!" 

 

"He called you a sly, malevolent curr! We heard him!" Harry said angrily. 

 

Cecile's eyebrows raised, "I know, and I was _very_ surprised that he knew those words." 

 

"That didn't bother you!?!" Sirius asked, dumbfounded. 

 

She shrugged, "Honestly, it was almost a compliment as far as I'm concerned." She smiled affectionately at them, "But I do appreciate you defending my honor." 

 

Both males looked horrified and confused. 

 

She tilted her head and grinned, "Besides, I'm not angry that you did it. I'm angry that you _got caught_. Next time, take me with you. I could show you a thing or two." She winked at them. 

 

Harry looked impressed, and Sirius looked both dazzled and lustful. 

 

Remus looked surprised, then laughed. 

 

Cecile smiled at Remus and shrugged. 

 

Sirius blinked at Cecile dumbly as she stood in front of him expectantly. After a great deal of cajoling Cecile had agreed to accept Molly Weasley's invitation for dinner along with the rest of the family. Harry had hinted that perhaps wearing her usual black attire wasn't the best idea in this circumstances, so she'd declared she would put on something different. Sirius had expected something blood red or green and covered in lace. But instead she'd come downstairs in a light blue sundress and white heels with her silky brown hair pulled back, though she was still wearing her blood red lipstick.  

 

Cecile coughed and Sirius blinked and came back from his little fantasy. She'd asked him if she looked ridiculous. He swallowed hard and said, "Petal, you would look sexy in a potato sack. Right now, you look like springtime. Looking at you makes me want to run through fields of wildflowers and have a picnic." 

 

She blinked at him for a moment, then a bright smile crossed her face and she laughed before hitting him flirtatiously. Cecile looked up at him from below her eyelashes and said, "Flatterer." 

 

"It's honesty." He said seductively, taking a step towards her. 

 

"Silly man," She said softly. 

 

Remus waved a hand between them, "Okay you two, enough of that. We need to get going or we'll be late." 

 

Sirius turned and glared at Remus, "Moony, you..." 

 

"I don't want to hear it Sirius! We're going!" Remus said, and he gently took Cecile's arm and led her away. Cecile turned to look at him, smiled and shrugged a shoulder. 

 

Sirius growled but then Harry came up and grinned, talking about how wonderful this was going to be. He was helpless against Harry's excitement and soon joined in.  

 

Cecile was looking at Molly Weasley suspiciously, as well as casting occasional paranoid glances to the rest of the family. As soon as she'd stepped through the door she'd been showered with attention and gifts; and was now sporting a beret Molly had knitted and had several recipes had been stuffed in her purse. Now they were all sitting at the dining room table and Molly had made a point of making oatcakes, herring, shepherd's pie, pea soup, as well as neeps and tatties. 

 

Cecile desperately wanted to ask what the woman's angle was, but knew her Gryffindors wouldn't approve of that. So, she gathered some of the neeps and tatties on her fork and lifted it up to her face before taking a tentative bite. It was delicious, which only made her more suspicious.  

 

When she was almost done chewing, Molly asked, "How does it taste, dear?" 

 

Cecile almost choked, and Sirius patted her on the back (looking concerned). Okay, that was it! " _Dear_? Did you just call _me_  dear?" 

 

Molly looked remorseful and said, "I'm very sorry that I misjudged you in the past, Miss North. I was wrong to treat you the way I did... the way that _we_  did... and I promise it won't happen again. You deserve a great deal more respect than that." 

 

Cecile went wide eyed and sat back in her chair, clearly dumbfounded. 

 

Sirius turned to Remus and whispered, "Misjudged her how? Why?" 

 

Remus just shushed him and promised to tell him later. 

 

Cecile blinked and weakly said, "You're apologizing to me?" 

 

Molly nodded, "Yes, I am. Sincerely." 

 

Cecile shook her head, "No... you can't be. _You_  can't be apologizing to _me_. That's not how this works." She pointed to Molly, "You hate me. You've always hated me, ever since I went to school with Charles." 

 

Molly frowned, "Again, I'm very sorry about that. Charlie is too." 

 

"No! You can't be apologizing to me!" Cecile stood up, shaking. "None of this can be happening! You're not supposed to be _nice_ to me! It's not _natural_! It's not _right_!" 

 

Sirius gently touched her arm, but she shrugged him off. 

 

She shook her head violently, "No, this isn't happening. I won't _accept_ it! You're the Weasley family. You're this wonderful family that does the right thing and stands up for what they believe in, even if you're ridiculed. You're _you_  and I'm _me_. It's not right that you should be apologizing to me. You have nothing to apologize _for_! You were doing the _right thing_  by hating me! And I _will not_  play into this charade of you pretending that it wasn't!"  

 

Molly stood up, looking incredibly sympathetic and maternal, clearly intending to make her way to Cecile and comfort her.  

 

Cecile stepped away and held her hands up, "No, I'm leaving. I can't do this." She quickly took off the hat and left it and the recipes on the table before sprinting out of the house. 

 

Sirius stood up, looking furious, "What the _hell_  was _that_?!?" 

 

Remus stood up and pulled him away before he could do something rash.  

 

When they were outside Sirius pushed Remus off and snarled, "No, what the _hell_  was that? What did they do to my Petal? And why the _fuck_  would she think that she deserved it?" 

 

Remus shook his head and said, "I have no clue about why she thinks that she deserves it. But I do know what they did, and why." 

 

"Oh? And why is _that_?" Sirius snarled.   
 

"Sirius... Cecile is a Slytherin." Remus said gently. 

 

That stopped Sirius in his tracks, "What?" 

 

Remus sighed, "Cecile is a Slytherin. Not just any Slytherin either. She was considered the most Terrifying Slytherin in Hogwarts, and is quite infamous for it. Not only that, she was Severus' apprentice." 

 

Sirius shook his head and said quietly, "That can't be. Not _my_  Cecile!" 

 

Remus nodded, "Yes, the same Cecile. Nearly everyone in Hogwarts hated her, the Gryffindors especially. I hear that the Weasley's actually used to either run from her, hide the children from her, or insult her to her face every time they saw her. Harry was actually a witness to it the first time he met her." 

 

Sirius frowned, "What was she doing the first time he met her?" 

 

Remus shrugged, "Walking, helping Harry find the platform, being nice to Harry, sitting with Harry, letting Ron sit with them and being nice to him..." 

 

Sirius pulled at his hair, "This doesn't make _sense_! Even if she _is_  a Slytherin, _why_  would she be considered terrifying?" 

 

A deep sorrow came over Remus' face, "Because, in her first year, she saved your cousin Tonks when she was being brutally attacked by a Gryffindor." 

 

Sirius became very still and wide eyed, "What?" 

 

Remus nodded sadly, "Apparently, Tonks insulted a Gryffindor boy who is a real nasty piece of work. The guy is currently in Azkaban for beating his girlfriend to death. So, when Tonks insulted him, he began to mercilessly hex her. If Cecile hadn't come along..." Remus shrugged, "Who knows what would've happened. Anyway, Cecile hexed the guy and threw him against the wall with a spell. Afterwards, she proceeded to basically carry Tonks to the Hospital wing and stayed with her until Madame Pomfrey said she would be alright." 

 

Sirius nodded, "Yeah, that sounds like her... but that doesn't explain why..." 

 

Remus held up a hand, "The Gryffindor boy came from a very well respected family. So, when the boy accused Cecile of hexing both him and Tonks..."  

 

Sirius' face fell, "Everyone believed him." 

 

Remus nodded, "Even after Tonks insisted that it wasn't true. Because of that, everyone avoided her and treated her like she was a monster. The Gryffindors made a special point of going out of their way to pick fights with her." He narrowed his eyes at Sirius, "Sound like anyone you know." 

 

Sirius blustered, "I wouldn't have done that to her! I would have..." 

 

Remus held up a hand with a dark look on his face, "Yes, you would have. You would have been the first one in line to get 'revenge'. Don't lie to me." 

 

Sirius bit his lip and shook his head, "I know..." He ran his hands down his face, "I am _such_  an asshole! To think I might have..." 

 

Remus put his hand on Sirius' shoulder, "All you can do is be a better man _now_. She deserves that, especially if you claim to like her..." 

 

"The fuck do you mean _like_! I _love_ her, damn it!" At that, he stilled; realizing that it was true. He ran his hand through his hair and said quietly, "I love her." 

 

Remus nodded, smiling sadly, "I believe you." 

 

Sirius looked back at him, "So... what happened after that? She couldn't get that reputation just from _that_." 

 

Remus smiled, "Since her reputation was already ruined; Cecile made a point of hexing everyone that was a consistent bully, _especially_  ones that physically hurt others. She seemed to take a special interest in protecting Hufflepuffs." He chuckled, "They're like her fan club or something now." 

 

Sirius laughed weakly, "She's the best..." 

 

Remus smirked, "Yeah, she sort of is." 

 

"So where does Snivellus come into this?" Sirius asked harshly. 

 

"Believed her, helped her, protected her, cared about her, gave her something else to think about, something to be proud of..." Remus answered with fondness in his voice. Sirius decided not to analyze why he would sound so affectionate when talking about Snape. 

 

Sirius thought about how proud and dedicated Cecile was to her work with potions. How happy she was just talking about it. He understood now, potions had been her sanctuary of sorts. She hadn't had a James or a Remus... She'd had Snape and potions to keep the darkness at bay. Ironic, really. "Right..." He leaned his head back and sighed. "Of _course_  I would have a reason to be grateful to Sniv... I mean..." He groaned and said begrudgingly, " _Severus_." 

 

Remus smirked, "It would seem you do." 

 

Sirius looked back at the Burrow. "Give our apologies, would you?" 

 

"Going after Cecile." It wasn't a question. 

 

Sirius nodded, "There's no way in hell I'm leaving her alone right now. Even if I'm only in the house because she won't let me near her; I need her to know that I'm on her side." 

 

Remus smiled, "Sounds like a good plan. We'll be over shortly." 

 

Sirius smiled in acknowledgement and then apparated back to the estate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment. I always love hearing from you!
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bofurandori)


	21. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Only love of a good woman will make a man question every choice, every action. Only love makes a warrior hesitate for fear that his lady will find him cruel. Only love makes a man both the best he will ever be, and the weakest. Sometimes all in the same moment.”   
> ― Laurell K. Hamilton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I am not making any money off of this.

****

When Sirius reached the estate, Cecile was crying in the sitting room with Knightly and Dobby doing their best to try and comfort her. There was a tray with a teapot as well as a cup full of black tea along with pumpkin pasties sitting on a nearby table. Dobby turned when he heard Sirius come in and glared fiercely at him, "Did Sirius Black do this to Cecile North?!?"    

    

Sirius glared at the elf, "Of course I didn't!"    

    

Cecile looked up at Sirius and frowned, "What are ye doing here? Was ma public humiliation not enough for ye, did ye come tae pick a fight too?"    

    

He tilted his head, "Why would I want to start a fight?"    

    

"Ye know why! Surely they've told ye by now." Cecile growled, looking up at him with red eyes. "Ah know who ye are Sirius. Severus told me all aboot ye long before we met."    

    

Sirius went wide eyed, "He did? You knew...?"    

    

She turned away from him, "Of course ah knew."    

    

He frowned, "Then why did you let me stay here? Why did you let me..." He swallowed, "Why did you let me kiss you?"    

    

She shrugged, "Because ah wanted the best fur Harry." She began to play with the fabric on her dress, "And cause I liked ye." She looked up at him, "Ye were interesting, and ye were acting the way ah would in yer situation."    

    

Sirius felt his heart start to race, and he took another step towards her.    

    

"As fer yer other question." She gave him a sad, crooked smile. "Well, ah think ah'm gawn tae keep that tae myself."    

    

He went up to the couch she was sitting on and gently removed Knightly from Cecile's lap. Then he took her in his arms. She stiffened momentarily until he kissed her gently on the temple and whispered, "There is nothing in the world that would change the way I feel about you, Petal. I can't change who I've been... but if you can, I'd like you to trust that I'm not that person anymore."    

    

She looked up at him cautiously, "Why would ye change yer mind aboot it?"    

    

He nuzzled her hair, "Because I was wrong, utterly and completely."    

    

She smiled into his shirt, "Ye tend tae be wrong, Leannan."    

    

He chuckled, "Is that another Scottish word for idiot?"    

    

She nuzzled into his chest, "Ye could say that."   

   

He lifted up her chin, "I'm  _your_  idiot."   

   

"So ah'm gathering." She whispered and they began to lean towards one another. 

 

"Cecile! Are you alright?" Harry asked as he burst through the door. 

 

The two separated instantly and Cecile turned to Harry, wiping the last of the tears from her face. "Yes, Muffin. I'm alright." 

 

Harry went up and hugged her, "I’m sorry, I didn't know that it would upset you to go there." 

 

She hugged him back, "There was no way ye could have known. Besides, ah overreacted anyway." She pulled away and smirked at him, "Must've been all the ginger in the room." 

 

He rolled his eyes and hugged her again.  

 

Sirius smiled at her over Harry's shoulder. 

 

"You heard me, I need all of you to leave for the day." Cecile said firmly. 

 

Sirius tilted his head to the side, "But why, Petal?" 

 

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Because my family is coming for a visit." 

 

"Really? Your family?" Harry asked in wonder. "Why would you want us to leave when your family is coming? We'd love to meet them!" He frowned, "Unless... you're ashamed of us." 

 

Cecile's face fell and she hugged Harry, "How could I ever be ashamed of you three?" She looked at the others, "I'm not ashamed of you, not at all! It's just..." She was cut off by a loud knock at the door followed by Dobby greeting the guests. Cecile immediately froze and a look of absolute terror briefly took over her face, then she looked like she wanted to cry, but then her face was utterly cool and composed. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, then said, "It's too late now." 

 

Herbert, naturally, was the first through the door. "Cecile! Where are you, you little tramp! Get down here _right now_! I need to have a _word_  with you!" 

 

Without sparing a look at her Gryffindors Cecile turned on her heel and ran downstairs.  

 

Archibald, her 46 year old eldest brother, met her at the end of the stairs and gave her a caustic smile with his perfect teeth. "You've been a naughty girl _again_  CeCe! Oh, what are we going to do with you?" He leaned toward her menacingly, "Maybe we can finally talk the ministry into sending you to Azkaban. For the sake of the greater good of course." 

 

Cecile's hands began to shake so she clasped them together before saying with a coolness she didn't feel, "It would be a better favor to the greater good for them to confiscate your spray tan, brother." 

 

He snarled at her, "Just go talk to Father, bitch!" 

 

She turned and made her way into the dining room, trying not to show her fear. One look at the room's inhabitants and she knew this was going to be a bad one. Her Mother and Chester both looked somewhat sympathetic, but she knew from experience that she wouldn't be getting any help from them. Her father's face was set in a dangerous glare, his perpetually slicked back silver hair was gleaming in the candlelight, making him look like a very old devil.  

 

"Sit down, girl!" Herbert hissed. 

 

She immediately sat down and gave him her full attention. 

 

He leaned forward and snarled, "I heard what you've been up to while I've been away, you malevolent little cunt! Did you think I wouldn't find out?" 

 

She swallowed hard, "What did you hear, Father?" 

 

He pointed at her, "You tried to stop Sirius Black, a fine upstanding Gryffindor, from being freed! You tried to impede the investigation the Aurors were doing on him!" His voice dropped dangerously low, " On top of that you tried to poison Remus Lupin, yet another Gryffindor!" He snarled at her, "And despite everything I told you, you _continue_  to harass Harry Potter! I _told_  you to leave him alone! What do you have to say for yourself?" 

 

She looked down at her hands and said quietly, "Nothing, Father. Absolutely nothing." 

 

Her Father sneered at her, "Of course not. Admitting what you've done wrong would be too brave for a cowardly little shit such as yourself." He glared and stood so that he could walk over and loom over Cecile, "I swear, if it weren't for your Mother I would have disowned you long ago! Even after all I've done for you, you continue to be the same pathetic, ungrateful disappointment! Not a day goes by that I don't wish I'd used a condom and spared the world your abhorrent presence!" 

 

" ** _That's enough_**!" Sirius roared as he burst through the door. Sirius' fists were clenched tightly and a deep snarl was on his face as he stared down Herbert. Remus and Harry were right behind him, both looking like they were prepared to annihilate the man attacking Cecile.  

 

Sirius made his way toward Herbert, slowly... threateningly. Herbert backed up, "Sirius Black? What are _you_  doing here?" He looked at the other two men, "What are _any of you_  doing here?" Then he went wide eyed and turned to Cecile, "You used the imperius curse, didn't you? Release them _right now_!" 

 

Sirius growled and grabbed Herbert by the shoulders and slammed him against the wall. He then leaned forward and said in a voice that made Herbert's blood run cold, "Listen here, you piece of human garbage. If it weren't for that woman over there, I'd very likely be in Azkaban right now. Instead, she helped me prove my innocence and then proceeded to let me, _Remus Lupin, and Harry Potter_  stay with her! She's been _helping_  Remus by providing him with free Wolfsbane! And she's been helping and protecting Harry Potter for _years_  now!" He snarled, "But you wouldn't understand generosity or kindness like that, would you, you _fuck_? How **_dare_**  you speak to her like that? **_How dare you speak to her at all_**?" He pulled Herbert away from the wall and then slammed him back against it, "Cecile is so far above you that she couldn't even spit on you effectively!" 

 

Herbert frowned, "I don't know what she's told you, but that girl is _the devil_! Whatever you think she's done to help you has been to use you! Her heart is as black as coal and it always has been!" 

 

In the background they heard Remus throwing Archibald out of the house. Harry was standing behind Cecile with his hands protectively on her shoulders and aiming a meaningful glare at Chester and her Mother. Cecile just looked completely lost.  

 

Sirius narrowed his eyes at Herbert then released him, backing away, "You know what? You're not even worth it." He pointed towards the door, "Get the fuck out of this house, and don't come back!" He turned to the others, "All of you! **_Get the fuck out_**!" 

 

Herbert clenched his fists, "You can't talk to me that way! And you can't throw me out! I own this house!" 

 

"No, you don't. Cecile showed me the deed, she owns this house and all the land. The money you gave her is in her full control too. So, technically, you're trespassing once your welcome is worn out." 

 

"And your welcome is very much worn out!" Harry growled. 

 

Elizabeth, Cecile's Mother, finally decided to speak up. She got out of her seat and said, "But we're her family! Surely you can't expect us to just..." 

 

"We're her family now!" Sirius roared. "Your services are no longer required!" 

 

Remus levelled a glare at them, "Quite right." 

 

"You just get away from our Cecile!" Harry shouted. 

 

Chester and Elizabeth looked at each other, nodded, then made their way out of the house. As Elizabeth passed by Cecile, she quietly said, "I do love you, you know." 

 

Cecile was quiet for a moment, then whispered, "With all due respect, Mum. I don't think you know what love is." 

 

Elizabeth was clearly shocked, then sad, but before she could reply Chester led her out of the house. Chester only saying a weak, "Goodbye Fish." 

 

Without looking back Cecile said, "Goodbye Chester." 

 

Sirius and Remus physically removed Herbert, then Sirius stormed over to Cecile and looked down at her. "Why the _fuck_  would you let him talk to you like that?" 

 

Cecile gently removed Harry's hands and waved him out of the room, Remus taking his arm and leading him away. Cecile then stood up and looked at Sirius calmly, "He always talks to me that way. If he talks to me at all." 

 

Sirius looked confused, then upset, "And you don't _stop him_?" 

 

She shrugged, averting her gaze, "Why would I? He might have been wrong about what I've been doing. But that doesn't mean that his opinion of me isn't true." 

 

Sirius was truly shocked for a moment, then he felt his heart break for her. He gently took her by the shoulders and said, "It's _not_  true! It's not true at all!" 

 

She shook her head, tears streaming down her eyes now and her lip quivering but still refusing to look at him, "It _is_  true! It _has_  to be true!" She finally looked up at him, "If it isn't true, then why would all this happen to me? Why would my Mum take me away from my Granda? Why would my family have left me alone all the time? Why would my Father hate me so much if it wasn't true? Why would _everyone_  hate me so much if I wasn't everything he says I am?" Her face contorted in anger and she pushed against him but he didn't let her go, " _You're_  the only one _too stupid_  to see it! All three of you are just _blind_!"  

 

He pulled her close and wrapped her in his arms and against her will she began to weep. Sirius began to pet her hair and rock her back and forth while making soothing noises. When she'd calmed down a bit he said, "You are many things, Petal. But you are _nothing_  that he called you. You are the most wonderful person I've ever met, and I am _so very_ grateful to know you. You're the _best thing_ that's ever happened to me." He pulled away slightly and looked down into her red eyes, "I love you, Cecile North." 

 

She looked shocked, then skeptical, "You love _me?_ " 

 

He shook his head, "Can't you see that? Couldn't you tell?" He smiled and rested his forehead against hers, "I'm crazy about you. Crazier by the day." 

 

She laughed and shook her head, grinning at him and clutching his jacket, "You _stupid_  man! So fucking _stupid_!" She then pulled him down to her and she kissed him. 

 

In the blink of an eye Sirius had crushed her to him and was kissing her with all the love and passion he felt. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him in place as they ravaged each other's mouths. When they finally came up for air Cecile gave him a lustful look and said, "We need to get to my room. _Now!_ " 

 

Sirius didn't have to be told twice, he picked her up in his arms and took the back staircase up to her chambers and locked the door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated!
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bofurandori)


	22. Morning light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The only person worthy of your love is not one who overstayed in the relationship without a single change, but one, who appeared like an angel, and used a single day to make a million changes.”   
> ― Michael Bassey Johnson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I am not making any money off of this.

Sirius opened up his eyes and smiled when he saw Cecile sleeping comfortably in his arms. She looked so beautiful, her face completely relaxed and the morning light making her glow. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently. Cecile slowly opened up her beautiful brown eyes and Sirius held his breath, hoping that he wouldn't see regret in those eyes. But Cecile only smiled affectionately and kissed his chest, before nuzzling her cheek against it.  

 

Sirius tightened his arms around her, "Good morning, Petal." 

 

Cecile looked very pleased with herself as she said, "A _verra_  guid morning, Leannan." 

 

"Somehow, I don't think that actually means idiot." Sirius said as he nuzzled her hair. 

 

She stroked his back, "Weel, since ye cannae speak Scots Gaelic ye cannae know fur sure." 

 

He laughed, "You tease." 

 

She laughed and rolled them over so she could lay on top of him. Smiling down into his eyes she said, "Ah highly doubt ye can call me a tease at this point, Sirius." 

 

He gave her a loving grin and pushed the hair out of her eyes, "You have a point. Then again, it wouldn't hurt to prove it a bit more." 

 

She rolled her eyes and leaned down to kiss him and he tangled his fingers into her hair as they deepened the kiss. He rolled them over the other way so that he would be on top of her and began to kiss down her chin, neck, and collarbone as his hands stroked her skin.  

 

Then there was a loud knock on the door and Harry screaming, "Cecile! Do you know where Sirius went? He's not in his room and Remus said I should ask you." 

 

Cecile blushed and they both began to snicker as Sirius rested his face on her neck.  

 

"Cecile? Is everything okay?" Harry asked, concern evident in his voice. 

 

Sirius looked at Cecile questioningly, and after a moment she smiled and whispered, "Go ahead." 

 

Sirius grinned and said, "We're alright, Harry. Cecile and I will be down in a minute." 

 

"Sirius, why are you... what do you... Oh. _Oh_! Don't worry about it! Take your time!" Harry sounded very excited, "I'll tell Dobby that you're... uh... sleeping in." 

 

They were both laughing at this point, Sirius rolling off of her onto his back and covering his face. Cecile rolled up to his side and said, "Alright, thank ye Harry." 

 

Sirius wrapped her in his arms and kissed her again, then Sirius rested his forehead against hers and said, "Thank you." 

 

"Fur what?" She breathed. 

 

He rubbed his nose against hers, "For not keeping this a secret." 

 

Cecile smiled, "Are ye kidding?" She pressed herself against him and said, "As far as ah'm concerned, yer ma Sirius now." Her tone made it a statement, but the look in her eyes was clearly a question. 

 

Sirius felt himself melt, and he couldn't keep the stupid grin off of his face, "I _am_  yours, for as long as you'll have me." 

 

She went wide eyed, then gave him a smile that was so full of love and tenderness that it almost hurt his heart. Cecile leaned up and kissed him before softly saying, like a promise, "Bidh mi daonnan ag iarraidh oirbh, a luaidh." 

 

Sirius sighed happily. He didn't need to know the language to understand what she was telling him. 

 

Down at breakfast Harry was looking between Sirius and Cecile (who were sitting next to each other at the table) with clear excitement in his eyes, while Remus just looked smug. Sirius had opted to come down in only last night's pants while Cecile had actually put on a bra, t-shirt, and shorts as well as combed her hair. Cecile would've gotten fully and properly dressed, but Sirius had barely been able to keep his hands off of her long enough for her to do what she did. Cecile and Sirius were playing footsie under the table as they ate their breakfast. At one point, Cecile sighed slightly and frowned at her oatmeal.  

 

Sirius looked at her with concern, "What is it, love?" 

 

Cecile looked around and saw that Dobby was nowhere near them, before she leaned in and whispered, "Ah'm gaun tae miss eating quality scran when Harry leaves next week. Ye dinnae notice because ah telt Dobby tae fix ye what ye wanted when ye first got here; but Dobby likes tae make posh food when Harry leaves. Ah dinnae know where he gets half of it! The only new things in the larder are lamb, mutton, and ah have apples from ma own tree rather than ones delivered tae me. So unless Dobby is adding things tae ma delivery of oats, grains, and nuts then hiding them ah dinnea know how he gets a hold of things tae make the stuff." 

 

He gave her a crooked smile, "Which thing are you more upset about? The inedible posh food or the fact that you don't know where it comes from?" 

 

She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek for his observation, then said by his ear, "Both, evenly."  

 

He chuckled, then frowned, "So why haven't you told him to make food you like?" 

 

She shrugged and smiled shyly, "Ah dinnae have the heart tae tell him. He's been treated so badly, ah wanted tae indulge him." 

 

Sirius narrowed his eyes, "Let me guess... by just not eating?" 

 

She shrugged again, looking back at her food. 

 

He gave an exasperated huff then pulled her head towards him and kissed her temple. 

 

Harry was positively beaming, "So... does this mean Cecile really _is_  my Godmother now?" 

 

Cecile almost choked on her eggs. 

 

Sirius laughed and patted her on the back before saying, "I'll get back to you on that, Harry. Baby steps." 

 

Saying goodbye to Harry was as gut wrenching as ever. Cecile hugged him tight for much longer than necessary as she said, "If ye need anything, anything at all, ye jist let us know. We're here fur ye." 

 

"I know, Cecile. I'll be alright, I promise." Harry said, laughing but not making an effort to break the hug. 

 

Cecile pulled away and narrowed her eyes at Harry, "Dinnae make promises ye cannae keep. Ah know ye too well fur that." 

 

He gave her arm an indulgent pat, "It'll be okay." 

 

"Of course it will! Harry's the smartest, most capable boy in Britain." Sirius said confidently, before giving Harry his own hug. 

 

Cecile nodded sagely, "That's true." 

 

Harry smiled and then he saw Ron and Hermione calling him from the train; so he waved a final goodbye before running off. 

 

Cecile sighed, "Something awful is going to happen, _again_. Ah just _know_  it!" 

 

Sirius wrapped an arm around her shoulders and laughed, "He'll be _fine,_  Petal! Hogwarts is the safest..." 

 

She turned and glared at him, "Dinnae even say it! Ah know better!" 

 

He rolled his eyes but couldn't keep the fond smile off of his face, "Whatever you say, love." 

 

That's when Molly Weasley came up to them, smiling warmly... if a bit uncertainly. "Sirius, Cecile! How nice to see you two again!" She cleared her throat, "So... you two are a couple now?" 

 

Sirius gave her a look that dared her to say anything against it, "Yes, we are. Is there a problem?" 

 

Molly went wide eyed and shook her head, "No! No, of course not! You two make a lovely couple!" 

 

"I would go with sexy, but lovely works too." Sirius said with a smirk. 

 

Molly huffed at him, then turned her attention to Cecile and gave her a maternal look, "Cecile, de... I was wondering if we could have lunch sometime? I feel bad about the way our dinner ended, and I think we should sit down with one another and have a nice chat. Get everything out in the open." 

 

Cecile looked up at Sirius for his opinion, and he just shrugged and gave her a smile that said that he'd support her either way. Cecile then turned to Molly and tentatively said, "I'll think about it, Mrs. Weasley." 

 

Molly smiled and nodded, "That's all I ask."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bidh mi daonnan ag iarraidh oirbh, a luaidh - I will always want you, my darling
> 
> Comments are always welcome!
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bofurandori)


	23. It's a deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two souls are some times created together, and in love before they are born.  
> \- Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I am not making any money off of this.

"You mean the reason Cecile North does not eat when Harry Potter leaves is because she does not like the food?" Dobby asked, horrified. 

 

Sirius felt sort of bad having to break it to him. "Yes, I'm afraid so. It's not that you're a bad cook, not at all, it's just that she doesn't like such posh food. She likes simpler food, especially Scottish food. Stuff that can be made with the things she stocks up on." 

 

Dobby nodded, "Yes, it has been troublesome running out every day to get extra ingredients. But the Malfoys always enjoyed such fare, so Dobby thought Cecile North would like it as well." 

 

Sirius did his best not to roll his eyes, "Cecile is _not_ in any way, shape, or form the Malfoys. I'm suspecting that she wasn't even really raised by those awful people that came here the other day." 

 

Dobby shook his head, "Not really, no. Cecile North was raised by her Grandparents near Stornoway on the Isle of Lewis. That's why Cecile North speaks Scottish Gaelic, it was what her family spoke. Dobby is not sure what happened, but Elizabeth Weston took Cecile North to live at their castle in England to be taken care of by elves instead." When Dobby saw the surprised look on Sirius' face he said, "Dobby knows this because Dobby has talked to the elves that took care of her." 

 

Sirius frowned and crossed his arms, "So you're telling me that those people not only took Cecile away from what I'm presuming was a loving home, to a different country where they spoke a different language; but they also abandoned her there?" 

 

Dobby shrugged, "Not at first, but eventually yes. Cecile North did speak English though... Highland English. Herbert Weston did not appreciate having to listen to her carefully, and so hired a very strict tutor to get her to speak English properly." 

 

Sirius ran his fingers through his hair, "That's just... great." He smiled down at Dobby, "Thanks for telling me this, Dobby." 

 

Dobby nodded, "Information for information, Sirius Black. Dobby does not like that Cecile North starved herself just to spare his feelings, though he appreciates the sentiment." He smiled slightly, "Cecile North is the first person to care about Dobby's feelings." 

 

Sirius smiled, "She has a way of surprising people like that." 

 

Dobby nodded, then glared at him, "Sirius Black had better be _very_ nice to Cecile North. Or else Sirius Black will have to answer to Dobby." 

 

Sirius held up his hands, "I have every intention of doing so. I promise." 

 

Dobby huffed, "Good!" 

 

Cecile was snuggling with Sirius on the couch as she read her book. When she heard his gentle breathing she looked up to find him dozing with his head back. She smiled up at him, happy that he was so comfortable with her. He was looking _so_ much better now, with clear skin and a much healthier (and muscular) body than before. Not to mention a great deal of the pain and sadness she'd originally seen in his eyes had cleared. These days Sirius finally looked his age (rather than middle aged and skeletal) if not a tiny bit younger, and she was very happy about it. Seeing him so broken down had pained her, and she was glad to have been a part of his recovery (though she'd never expected to win his heart in the process). 

 

She gently put down her book and cuddled closer to the man she loved. Oh yes, she was _very_ much in love with Sirius Black. But, for some reason, she just couldn't bring herself to actually say it quite yet. Because to her, those words were a promise and not a phrase.  

 

She'd only told 3 people (and meant it) that she loved them. Those people were her Grandparents and Harry. She used to tell her Mum that she loved her, but it hadn't really been true. Cecile had never known her mother well enough to really love her in more than a philosophical sense. Before she was 8, Elizabeth had worked on the mainland and only visited her about every other weekend. After they moved to England, she saw her a few times a year. Her mother had always just been someone that sent money and assistance when she felt like it, and that was nice of her. But it didn't mean that Cecile really loved her, and she'd meant it when she said that she didn't think Elizabeth knew what love was.  

 

Love wasn't something you could buy, it was something that developed (one way or another). Most mothers began the process of loving their baby when they were pregnant; and babies evolved from loving their mothers because they needed them to needing them because they loved them. There were also adoptive mothers, like her Grandmother, who loved their children just as much by some wonderful miracle that Cecile was grateful for every day.  

 

There was also love born out of friendship, like the love she had with Harry. True, her love had become significantly more maternal than it was at first, but originally she'd just loved her sweet little friend. That sort of love was earned with time, loyalty, and patience. It was born out of never giving up on the other person, and accepting them as they were. It was a good and pure form of love, and Cecile was very happy to have found it. 

 

Finally there was romantic love, which before Sirius she'd only known from observing her Grandparents (who'd conducted a 52 year romance that only ended when she died) and through books and music. To be honest, Cecile had never thought that she would find the same kind of love her Grandparents had. But then Sirius Black had appeared and swiftly proceeded to steal her heart from right under her nose. However, to be fair, she should have paid closer attention to the signs that he was coming. Cecile knew for a fact that her amortentia had portrayed Sirius long before she met him. She also had a sneaking suspicion that the shadow of Sirius had been her dream lover. But Cecile knew that if she ever told anyone about it they'd go off on a tangent about soul mates, true love and such... and she couldn't have _that_!  

 

Or could she? 

 

"What are you thinking about?" Sirius asked softly. 

 

She looked up and smiled at him, "Gaol. Enjoy yer nap?" 

 

He smiled and said, "Very much so." He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her hair. Then he sighed, "Petal, I have a confession to make." She stiffened briefly until he chuckled and laid a kiss on the top of her head, "It's nothing bad. Or at least, I don't think it's a bad thing." 

 

She looked up at him curiously, "What is it?" 

 

"I'm sure you're familiar with the amortentia potion..." 

 

She went wide eyed and nodded. 

 

"Well... when I made mine (correctly) I smelled black tea, freshly tilled soil, vinyl and almonds." He chuckled awkwardly, "I didn't know anyone at that time who I associated with those things." He looked down at her, his eyes bright. "I think it was telling me about you. Does that sound strange?" 

 

She only stared at him for a moment, then her face softened, "Engine exhaust, red wine, dog hair... and yer cologne." 

 

He went completely still for a moment, looking at her in wonder. Then he pulled her to him and gave her a passionate kiss. Then he rested his head on her shoulder and asked against her skin, "Do you mean it?" 

 

She sighed happily and smiled, "Yes, ah mean it. Ah couldn't understand it at first... then ah met ye..." 

 

He kissed her again, tangling his fingers in her hair. When they finally broke away he smiled and held her close, "I guess we're just meant to be." 

 

She chuckled then looked up at him adoringly, "Ye wud say that, ye mushy...." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Wonderful..." She kissed his nose. "Ridiculously charming Gryffindor." She pecked him on the lips then framed his face with her hands and smiled into his eyes, "What am ah going tae dae with ye?" 

 

He put his hands around her waist and looked at her with absolute love in his eyes, "Love me, keep me, never leave me..." 

 

She leaned closer, "Hmm, ah suppose that cud be arranged. But ah would expect repayment, with interest." 

 

He leaned his head in so that they could taste each others' breath, "I would like nothing more." 

 

She pulled his face the rest of the way and kissed him soundly before whispering, "Then it's a deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated!
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bofurandori)


	24. Trust and faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best way to find out if you can trust somebody is to trust them.   
> \- Ernest Hemingway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I am not making any money off of this.

Cecile was enjoying every second of her date with Sirius. They'd gone to Edinburgh and he'd bought her dinner in a restaurant by the waterfront, and they were currently exploring Old Town and toying with the idea of taking a tour of the Vaults.  

 

Sirius turned and smiled, "Hey... I think there's something in that shop I want to look at." He turned back to her and smiled bashfully, "Would you mind waiting here for a minute?" 

 

She smiled, "Of course not. Ah'll be right here." 

 

He smiled and gave her a quick kiss before going into the shop. Cecile was still thinking about a vault tour when a 30-something, pretty, blonde woman in the ugliest blue dress she'd ever seen came up to her and sneered. "Was it my imagination, or was that Sirius Black you're with?" 

 

Cecile quirked an eyebrow, "And who, exactly, are ye?" 

 

The woman huffed and put a hand on her chest, "My name is Ledell, and I'm one of Sirius' ex lovers." 

 

Cecile nodded, "Are ye? Guid for ye, was thae it?" 

 

Ledell glared, then smiled a falsely sympathetic smile and said, "I just wanted you to know, he's the _king_  of one night stands. No matter how nice he's being to you right now, he's only in it for the sex." 

 

Cecile rolled her eyes, "Oh yes, ah'm _sure_  that he's still acting exactly the same way as he was when... I’m guessing this happened in school?" 

 

The woman blinked, "Yes..." 

 

Cecile sighed, "So what yer telling me is: When Sirius was in the 16-18 age bracket ye had what was likely incredibly unimpressive sex with him. And somehow ye've made so many bad choices in yer life that when ye are in yer 30's ye decided that ye just _had_  tae come over here and try tae spoil his newly found happiness?" She tilted her head, "Am ah getting close?" 

 

As Sirius was about to leave the shop he saw the two women interacting, as well as their reactions to one another, and knew this _couldn't_ be good. 

 

The woman sputtered but couldn't form a comeback. 

 

Cecile held up her hand, "Ah'm _very_  sorry that yer life hasn't turned out the way ye wanted it tae. But frankly, yer  _pathetic,_ and ye need tae leave me alone before ah lose ma temper and skelp ye." 

 

The woman blinked, opened her mouth and lifted a finger in the air as if she was going to say something. But then she lowered her hand, frowned and said, "Bitch!" Before beginning to walk away. 

 

"By the way, ye need tae slap whoever told ye thae dress looked guid on ye!" Cecile hollared after her. 

 

The woman stopped briefly, then decided to keep going. 

 

Sirius came out quietly and asked, "Do I want to know what that was?" 

 

Cecile looked up at him and smiled, "The lassie was trying tae get ye in trouble fer things yer teenage self did." 

 

He frowned, "Being a teenager wasn't my finest moment." 

 

She pulled him forward by his jacket front, "Leannan, ye haven't _had_  yer finest moment yet." 

 

He rubbed his nose against hers, "You have a point." Then he kissed her softly and sighed before resting his forehead against hers, "Is this going to be a problem?" 

 

She laughed and pulled him toward her so she could kiss him soundly. When they came up for air she said, "Ah know yer all mine, Sirius." She looked him in the eye, "But know thae if ye _ever_  cheat on me, ah'll make ye miss the dementors." 

 

He laughed and held her close, "Fair enough. But even _I'm_  not capable of _that much_  stupidity, my love. I promise that all my romantic and sexual attention is yours exclusively." 

 

She cooed, "Guid... now that we've got _that_ settled." She nuzzled his cheek, "How aboot we skip thae tour and ye reassure me some more?" 

 

He shuddered slightly, "Oh _yes_! I like that idea _much_  better!" 

 

"First I have to know... Harry, did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?" Sirius asked via floo. 

 

Harry heard a resounding smack and Cecile quietly hissing (probably trying not to let Harry hear), "How can ye even _think_  that Harry would do such a thing? He isna ye! Besides, if Harry's saying thae he dinnea do it we accept it. Period! We dinnae add tae the harrassment!" 

 

"Okay, woman! Turn it down a notch!" Sirius huffed. Afterwards a string of unhappy Scotch Gaelic was heard and it was obvious that Sirius was going to be very unhappy later. 

 

Harry couldn't help the slight chuckle he emitted. 

 

Sirius glared at him, " _Do not laugh_! This isn't funny!" 

 

That made Harry laugh outright. 

 

"What was that all about? How could you _say_  that?" Sirius yelled when he was done speaking with Harry. 

 

Cecile looked affronted, "How could ah say thae? How could _ye_  say thae? Any o thae?" 

 

Sirius frowned, "I guess you wouldn't understand because you're not a Gryffindor..." 

 

She held up a hand with a look that was absolutely murderous, "Ah'm going tae stop ye _right there_! Ah wudn't understand? Ah'm _so sorry_  thae ah cudn't shove a stick far enough up ma arse tae be a Gryffindor!" 

 

Sirius huffed, "I do _not_ have a stick up my ass!"  

 

"Right now ye do! At the moment it looks like a wee tail." Cecile said, crossing her arms. 

 

Sirius looked at her with a dumbfounded expression. 

 

"One thing ah never understood about ye Gryffindors... How ye were so very popular when ye were so very prone tae being self righteous dobbers! It baffles the mind!" 

 

Sirius pointed at her, "I resent that! We are _not...!"_  

 

_"Yes ye are_! Ye set yerselves up as heroes and usually cause more trouble than ye stop! Yer a bunch of judgemental, pushy eejits who exclude and harass everyone thae doesn't fit into your fecked up ideal! Then ye have the audacity tae be _surprised_  when they turn to people thae are absolutely awful, but at least are _welcoming_!" 

 

Sirius' mouth was hanging open, and he shook his head while mumbling, "No... that's..." 

 

She got up close to him and said, "Ye're _so proud_  of yer house. But the truth is ye just aren't fine enough people tae be in Hufflepuff, and ye aren't clever enough tae be in Ravenclaw. It's sad, really." 

 

He swallowed, "We're a perfectly good house." 

 

She smiled patronizingly and gently smacked his chest, "Yes, ye are a perfectly good hoose. Sort of like milk on it's expiration date. Thae's the most truthful thing ah've ever heard from a Gryffindor about their hoose." She frowned, "Now, if ye'll excuse me. Ah have tae go review my recent life decisions." With that, she turned and left the room. 

 

Sirius swallowed, thought about what just happened, then ran after her. "Petal, _wait!_ " 

 

She turned around and glared, "What dae ye want?" 

 

"I'm sorry, I'm an asshole." He said with an earnest look. 

 

She huffed, "Yes, ye are." 

 

"You're right. I was being a self righteous dickhead just then." 

 

"And..." 

 

Sirius sighed, "And that Harry wouldn't put his name in the Goblet." 

 

She quirked an eyebrow, " _And_?" 

 

He groaned, " _And_ that we need to trust Harry on things like that because he's going through enough already." 

 

She nodded, "Quite right." 

 

He smiled at her, "I'm sorry that I implied you were in the wrong..." 

 

"And thae ah wouldn't understand what the right thing was!" She huffed. 

 

He frowned and looked properly contrite, "Yeah... I did do that, didn't I?" 

 

"Ye sure did..." She growled. 

 

He pulled her a little closer and smiled charmingly at her, "You don't _really_  think I'm a self righteous dickhead, do you?" 

 

She huffed, "Well... not _most_  o the time, or judgmental..." She smirked, "Pushy though..." 

 

He wrapped his arms around her, "I suppose that's valid." He pulled her close and nuzzled her hair, "How can I make it up to you?" 

 

She smiled, "Ah can think o some things that wud be a guid start." 

 

He smiled and kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated!
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bofurandori)


	25. Fighting Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> True love doesn't happen right away; it's an ever-growing process. It develops after you've gone through many ups and downs, when you've suffered together, cried together, laughed together.  
> \- Ricardo Montalban

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I am not making any money off of this.

Sirius was tossing and turning in bed, screaming. Cecile sat up in bed and grabbed him, restraining him in her arms as she gently stroked his skin and made comforting noises. He blearily opened up his eyes, and for a moment he was still in Azkaban. But then he looked up and saw Cecile and gave her a relieved smile, "Oh, good. I'm having _this_ dream again." 

 

She smiled sadly and held him close, he nuzzled into her and sighed. After a few moments he said, "I'm sorry that you have to go through this, Petal." 

 

She began to pet his hair, "Go through what? Being yer lover? Comforting ye when ye have a bad dream?" 

 

He frowned, "Being stuck with a broken down piece of shit like me. It's not really fair. You've got your entire life ahead of you, and I still have demons chasing after me." She glared at him, but before she could say anything he looked up into her eyes and continued. "But I'm a selfish man, so what do I care? I'll happily beg for whatever favors you're willing to grant me." 

 

She softened and leaned down to kiss him, "Sirius Black, loving ye isna _favor._ It's something that happened naturally. Ye're ma person, and ah'll help ye fight whatever demons ye need as long as ye'll do the same fur me." 

 

He blinked, gaping at her in surprise. 

 

She frowned, confused. "What?" 

 

"You... just said that you loved me." He said, softly. As if saying it too loud would make the words flit out of reality. 

 

She smiled softly, "Because ah _do_ love you, Sirius Black." 

 

He went wide eyed, hope bright in his eyes. "You do?" 

 

She grinned at him, "Yes, ah do. Ah am truly and completely in love with ye, Sirius Black." 

 

He stared at her for another moment and then grinned brightly at her and leapt at her, rolling her underneath him and kissing her soundly. She laughed underneath his eager kisses, which he began to trail down her neck, muttering ardent "I love you"s as he went. 

 

"This is _not_ okay!" Cecile hissed from under her black stocking cap and sunglasses.  

 

"I know, Petal." Sirius said indulgently. 

 

"Dragons? How is it okay to submit children to _dragons_?"  

 

"It's an ancient wizarding..."  

 

She looked up at him with a severe frown and growled, "Do _not_ give me that wizarding _bullshit_! Only fucking _wizards_ would do something as insane as _this_ in modern times! While muggles are thinking of new ways to _protect_ their children, the wizarding world says 'Throw them to the dragons! They'll be _fine!'"_  

 

Sirius blinked at her, then reverently said, "I love you." 

 

She waved him off, "I love you too. But I'm very ashamed to be a witch right now. I should've just been a fisherwoman like my Granda wanted." 

 

"But then you would've had to deal with sharks." Sirius offered helpfully. 

 

She growled, "You leave the poor sharks _alone_. They've been through enough." 

 

He chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Whatever you say, Petal. Whatever you say." 

 

Remus came up and stood next to Cecile, handing her a tea. "Let me guess, you've been brooding some more?" He said affectionately. 

 

"Oh, hush. You've been brooding too, you're just not as good at it as me." Cecile said with a hint of a smile. 

 

Remus smiled, "You've got me there, and that fact is very surprising (all things considered)." 

 

She nodded, then smirked at Remus. "So... where have _you_ been?" 

 

Remus blushed, "What do you mean? I was off getting tea." 

 

Cecile rolled her eyes, "I know that tea was _one_ of your stops. But it doesn't take _that_ long to get it. So, you probably went somewhere else." Sirius turned and looked at them curiously. 

 

Remus became increasingly flustered, "I don't know what you're talking about!" Then he looked in the circle, "Hey, I think it's starting!" That immediately took her attention away from him and Remus sighed, relieved for a moment, before he realized what that meant and joined her in worrying. 

 

After that, everything was pretty much a long string of horror. It went against every fiber of her being so see Harry so battered and endangered yet not to anything to save him. By the time it was done and Harry was victorious Cecile was wrapped around Sirius with her face firmly against his chest and tears running from her eyes. Sirius had been holding her close as he watched the event, and when it was finally safe he smiled down at her and cooed, "It's alright now, love. He's safe, and he completed the task." 

 

She sniffed a bit, then turned and didn't move far from him as she looked down into the arena. When she saw Harry smiling and holding up the damned golden egg she sighed with relief and nuzzled her cheek against Sirius' chest. 

 

Sirius stroked her hair and smiled down at her, "Everything's alright now, Petal. Harry's alright." 

 

She nodded, "For now." She frowned and said venomously, "But when I find out who put his name in the goblet, _I'm going to make their insides their outsides!"_  

 

Remus growled, "I'm with you on that, Cecile. That fucker needs to be _punished_." 

 

Sirius hugged her, frowning, "We'll figure it out, love. They won't get away with it." 

 

When Harry was shuffled out of the arena the three of them came down to meet him. However, they'd been beaten there by Draco. The blonde Slytherin was yelling and pushing on Harry, and Sirius looked like he wanted to intervene. But Cecile just wrapped an arm around his arm and rested her head on his shoulder; Remus was just watching with a small smile.  

 

After a moment, Draco launched himself at Harry and wrapped his arms around him. Harry returned the embrace, a happy smile on his face. Sirius gaped at that and Cecile gently shut his mouth, kissing him on the cheek and saying, "Let's give them a moment, shall we?" 

 

Remus chuckled, "I think that would be best." 

 

"What is going _on_  here?" Sirius asked, obviously confused. 

 

"That's Harry's _friend_ , Draco." Cecile said indulgently.  

 

Sirius tilted his head, "Harry's..." 

 

Cecile shushed him, "They're just friends. Leave them be. If Harry wants to explain further then it's his decision." 

 

Sirius nodded, "Yes... yes I think that's for the best." He smiled down at Cecile, "How are you so much better at this than me?" 

 

She shrugged and smiled up at him, "I remind myself that it's not really any of my business." 

 

He chuckled, "Fair enough." 

 

When the two boys separated the three adults walked up to them. Draco looked embarrassed but Harry looked incredibly pleased with himself. Cecile pulled Harry to her and hugged him without preamble, and then Sirius smiled and hugged him too. "I knew you could do it, Harry." Sirius said, proudly. 

 

Harry quirked an eyebrow, "Really? Because I didn't." 

 

"You _were_  fighting a dragon." Cecile smirked, "But then again, you had to win. Because if you got hurt by that dragon it would have been many pairs of stylish boots." 

 

"For us both, of course." Sirius said, then thought about it a moment. "And a few belts." 

 

"Maybe a purse." Cecile said, nodding. 

 

Harry laughed, "I'm fine, guys. No need to make dragon-hide clothing." 

 

"Well, maybe not _today."_ Cecile said. 

 

"But who knows what the future holds." Sirius said.  

 

Harry laughed and shook his head. Draco looked over at him and said, "Your parents are crazy, Harry." Harry just smiled at him and shrugged. 

 

Sirius smiled at Cecile, took her hand gently then raised it to his lips for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment. I always love hearing from you!
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bofurandori)
> 
>  
> 
> If you're interested, I made a playlist for this story:
> 
> [The Hatstall](http://8tracks.com/weirdestone/the-hatstall?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [weirdestone](http://8tracks.com/weirdestone?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


	26. The Spoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “For some people, “the point of no return” begins at the very moment their souls become aware of each others’ existence.”   
> ― C. JoyBell C.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I am not making any money off of this.

Cecile was looking at Ron like he was insane, because that was the _only_ explanation for it. "What do ye _mean_  ye're going tae wait until the last moment tae ask Hermione tae the Yule Ball?" 

 

Ron shrugged, "I don't want to seem desperate." And yet he had borrowed Harry's portkey to come and talk to her about this.  

 

She stared at him for a moment longer, then stood up and grabbed his collar, "Come with me, dunderheed!"  

 

"Hey! Watch it!" Ron said, but submitted to being dragged upstairs with her. 

 

 Cecile muttered, "Chan urrainn dhomh creidsinn sin gòrach fir! Dè a 'dol tro an cinn?" 

 

When they finally got to the bedroom Cecile sat him down on the easy chair within and began to rifle through her jewelry box. "Ah'm going tae be straight with ye, Ron. If Hermione likes ye back, it'll be the luckiest thing that ever happens tae ye." She turned and glared, "And something like that isn't something ye want tae take yer chances on." Cecile then brought out a small silver chain with a little silver heart that had a cubic zirconia in it. "Here we are! This should do nicely." She walked over and handed it to Ron.  

 

Ron looked at it as if it was a unexplained foreign substance, "What's this for?" 

 

She sighed and put the necklace in a small blue box and handed it back to him again, "It's a _present_. Fur Hermione. Give it to her and then say, as sweetly as ye can manage, 'Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?' If I were ye, ah'd utilize those pretty eyes of yers as much as possible." 

 

He grinned, "You think I have nice eyes?" 

 

She sighed, "Focus, Ron. Repeat what ye're going tae do?" 

 

Ron straightened, "I'm going to go directly back to Hogwarts and ask Hermione to the dance, and give her this." He blinked, "Where do I say I got it?" 

 

She rolled her eyes, "Tell her that ye really wanted tae give her something nice, so ye came tae ask me for help. So ah provided ye with the necklace." She narrowed her eyes, "It's basically the truth, so dinnae mess it up." 

 

Ron nodded, "Good, got it." He paused, "Should I ask Sirius for advice, too?" 

 

She rolled her eyes and said, "Sirius, did ah miss anything?" 

 

Sirius poked his head in, "No, that should cover it." He walked into the room and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. 

 

Ron blinked, "Were you listening the entire time?" 

 

Sirius shrugged and smiled. 

 

Cecile quirked an eyebrow, "Did ye really think he could resist listening in on me giving ye dating advice?" 

 

Sirius nodded, "Yeah, there was no way that was happening." 

 

Ron shook his head, "You two are weird." 

 

Cecile rolled her eyes, "Ye would be _lucky_  tae be this weird." 

 

Sirius smiled, "And, on that note, she's right. You should go ask Hermione out before someone else does, and someone else _will_. I assure you." 

 

Harry didn't come home that Christmas break, but he did spend most of Christmas day with Sirius and Cecile. Remus had gone off to 'visit a friend'. Cecile had given him a small bag of condoms and some lube, to which Remus had blushed but thanked her quietly. Sirius and Cecile had doted on Harry most of the day, making sure he, Ron, and Hermione (who had also come over) were ready for the ball. Sirius had taken care of Harry and Ron (which was for the best, really) and Cecile took over making Hermione feel like a princess. Hermione had brought a _beautiful_  periwinkle blue dress, and Cecile made sure to compliment her taste. Then Cecile did Hermione's hair and makeup, as well as lending her a choker to go with her silver necklace. Ron had been struck speechless at Hermione's appearance, and he hadn't looked bad himself after borrowing some dress robes from Sirius that _didn't_  look like an abomination. The children had happily gone off to the dance, Ron and Hermione arm in arm and Harry off to meet with his date Fay Dunbar.  

 

After that Sirius and Cecile had celebrated together at home, drinking hot mulled wine and doing... other celebratory things. The morning after, Cecile woke up to Sirius walking in with a tray laden with a full Scottish breakfast with a broiled tomato, fried egg, haggis, tattie scone, sauteed mushrooms, baked beans, and some buttered toast along with her favorite tea. Cecile was delighted, "Oh, Sirius! Thank ye! That's so thoughtful!" 

 

Sirius grinned and sat the tray down, then took a seat next to her as she began to tuck in. When she went to make her tea, she noticed something strange on the spoon. She pulled it closer to her face and saw that the spoon was engraved with the words, "Marry me?" When she saw the engraving, her mouth gaped open and she stared at Sirius. 

 

At that he gently took the spoon and laid it down, before taking her hand and looking in her eyes, "Listen, I know we've only known each other for 7 months. But I know, without a doubt, that you're my person." He smiled, "I love you with all of my heart and genitals." Cecile laughed at that. "And I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you whether you marry me or not, but I really hope you say yes." 

 

She grinned, her eyes wet, and said, "Ye should put that tray on the floor." 

 

He blinked and did so, and when he sat back up she tackled him to the bed and kissed him. Then Cecile smiled down at him, "Of _course_  ah'll marry ye, Leannan." She kissed him again and then rested her forehead against his, "Ah want tae grow **so** _old_  with ye!" 

 

He grinned and rolled them to their side saying, "We'll be all wrinkly and using walkers, but I'll still be trying to snog you." 

 

She grinned, "And ye'll still succeed." They kissed again, and she said, "We're going tae disgust everyone around us." 

 

"It's going to be great," He grinned happily at her, his eyes bright. "I love you so much, Cecile." He nuzzled her nose and whispered, "Funny thing is, I'm still falling in love with you. I'm not sure I'll ever stop. You captured my heart the moment I saw you make that Vernon asshole piss himself." 

 

She smiled, then blinked in confusion, "Wait... but ye weren't..." Her eyes opened wide, then she laughed, "So it was _ye_  in the bushes!" 

 

He laughed and grinned, "It sure was." He kissed her nose, "Your perceptiveness is so _sexy_." 

 

She nipped at his neck, "And it's _so_  sexy that ye think that." She beamed up at him, looking into his eyes, "Ye captured me the moment ye drove that fecking rat away from Harry in the Shrieking Shack." 

 

He laughed, "So, we're basically turned on by each other's murderous rage." 

 

She shrugged, then smirked, "Amongst other things." 

 

He leered at her, "Amongst everything. Yesterday I was turned on by the way you poured yourself a glass of wine." 

 

She giggled, "Yes, ah _noticed_." She gave him a quick kiss, then smiled up into his eyes, "Ah guess we're just soul mates." 

 

"I _know_ we are," He whispered. Then he kissed her, slowly and reverently. Before sighing happily and smiling, "I have another present for you." 

 

She laughed, " _Another_ present? And here ah thought _yesterday_  was Christmas." 

 

He chuckled and pulled out a small jewelry box from his pocket. He handed it to her and she looked at it curiously, then opened it to reveal a heart shaped, diamond encrusted locket on a golden chain. She grinned and opened it. Inside "S&C" as well as the infinity sign were engraved on the left side, with a picture of the two of them (both laughing and smiling, with Sirius' arm around her shoulders) on the right. 

 

"Do you like it?" He asked, hopefully. 

 

She grinned and threw her arms around his neck, "Ah _love_  it! It's _perfect_! But... when did ye get it?" 

 

He shrugged and smiled, "When we were in Edinburgh. I called ahead." 

 

She gaped at him, then laughed, "So ye _planned_  all that? Ah thought ye were just randomly leading us around!" 

 

He grinned, then winked, "You're not the only one who can be sneaky." 

 

She grinned back at him and shook her head, "So ye've been planning this fur _months_  now?" 

 

He looked at her with adoring eyes, "Of course. Pretty much since I came to the conclusion that I love you." 

 

She sighed happily, "Ma future is yours, Sirius Black." 

 

"And mine yours, Cecile North." He said softly, then kissed her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chan urrainn dhomh creidsinn sin gòrach fir! Dè a 'dol tro an cinn? - I cannot believe these stupid men! What goes through their heads?
> 
> [The Spoon](https://www.etsy.com/listing/173670911/hand-stamped-vintage-silver-spoon?ga_order=most_relevant&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_search_query=marry%20me%20spoon&ref=sr_gallery_13)
> 
> [The Locket](http://www.thelockettree.co.uk/9-ct-yellow-gold/107-pave-set-diamond-gold-locket.html)
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bofurandori)
> 
> [The Hatstall](http://8tracks.com/weirdestone/the-hatstall?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [weirdestone](http://8tracks.com/weirdestone?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


	27. Red Tulips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are my best friend, my shoulder to lean on, the one person I know I can count on, you're the love of my life, you're my one and only, you're my everything.  
> \- Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I am not making any money off of this.

"Do you like them?" Sirius asked, after handing Cecile a beautiful bouquet of red tulips. 

 

"They're beautiful!" Cecile cooed, smelling the light scent of the flowers. 

 

He smiled and stood closer to her, "Do you know what they mean?" 

 

She smiled adoringly at him, "Yes... but tell me anyway." 

 

He smiled and caressed her cheek, "They mean true love... perfect love. I thought they fit." 

 

She gently put the tulips down on a nearby table and then wrapped her arms around his neck, "They do." Afterwards she leaned up and kissed him. 

 

Cecile's head was in her hands. Sirius and Harry were torn between concern and boyish curiosity as they waited for her answer. "Ye want me tae help ye... breathe underwater... sae ye can... dae something incredibly dangerous having tae dae with mermaids." She sighed, and looked up, "Am ah getting that right?" 

 

"Yes please..." Harry said, puppy eyes in full force. 

 

Cecile rolled her eyes, "Come on then, boys. Let's see what ah can dae." 

 

She led them to the library and after a few minutes of looking around she climbed a ladder and pulled out a book, "Here we gae." She climbed back down the ladder and went to the nearest table, sitting the large book down. After a few minutes of shuffling Cecile stopped at a page, "Gillyweed. That should dae it. It lasts aboot an hour, sae that should give ye enough time as long as ye go fast." 

 

"About an hour? Isn't there anything more... reliable?" Harry asked hopefully. 

 

She glared at him, "If ye had come tae me immediately after ye found out, yes. But ye waited until a week before, and that doesn't give me enough time tae make something better. Ah know where ah can get some gillyweed, sae that's as good as it's going tae get fur ye." 

 

"Can't we just buy something?" Sirius asked. 

 

She sent him a murderous glare, "Ah'm going tae ignore that unintentional insult tae ma intelligence. But no, potions like this aren't exactly _popular_. There's not much need fur them unless ye are planning on going on a boat. But people like that usually have repeating orders fur that sort of thing, or at least pre-order them. Sae, again, ye didn't give _anyone_  enough time tae make something for ye." 

 

Harry slapped himself in the forehead, and Sirius scooted closer to her with full puppy eyes and leaned against her shoulder, "I didn't mean anything by it, Petal. As far as I'm concerned, you're the most brilliant woman who ever lived. You know that, right?" 

 

She rolled her eyes and made a half hearted motion to push him off, "Aff wi ye, ye fawning bastart." 

 

Undeterred, he grinned and nuzzled against her neck. She sighed and began to pet his hair, which made Sirius laugh. 

 

Harry looked between them and grinned, "You guys seem _really_  happy." 

 

Sirius rested his cheek against Cecile's shoulder, "We're always happy, Harry." 

 

Harry shook his head, "No, I mean more than usual." 

 

Cecile pinched Sirius' ear, "We haven't told him yet, _remember_!" 

 

Sirius sat up, "Oh! Right!" He grinned at Harry, "Remember how I've always told you that Cecile was going to be your Godmother?" 

 

"Yes..." Harry said, dubiously. 

 

Cecile sighed, "Well, it seems he was right. We're engaged, Muffin." She pulled out her locket, "We're planning on a July wedding, so that ye can come." 

 

Harry grinned, "That's wonderful!" He leapt up and hugged them tight, making both of them laugh and hug him back. "I'm so glad you're getting _married_!" He pulled back and turned to Cecile, "Now you really _will_  be my Godmother!" 

 

She smiled at him, "It seems so." 

 

Harry hugged them again, "We really are a family, aren't we?" 

 

"Of course, Harry. Of course." Sirius said, happily. 

 

"Why isn't he back yet?!?" Cecile screeched, desperately searching the lake for any sign of Harry. 

 

"He'll be back Cecile. I know he will!" Sirius said, holding her close, but he didn't sound as confident as he had earlier. He wished Remus had sat with them instead of by the Hogwarts teachers, but then again he doubted Moony's company would have been much of a balm to their anxiety. 

 

"If our Harry dies in this damned contest, I'm killing everyone who had a hand in allowing him to participate! Do you hear me? Every. Last. _One_." Cecile hissed. 

 

Sirius rubbed her back soothingly, "Let's not plan murder just yet, Petal. We're still hoping everything is fine, remember?" 

 

"Ma tha mo mhac ga goirteachadh ann an dòigh sam bith, bidh mi cràdh iad uile gu bàs!" Cecile hissed, still searching the lake. 

 

When Harry finally popped up with Ron and Fleur's sister in tow, both of them sighed in relief. Cecile sagged bonelessly into her fiance's arms and he held her tight, kissing her on the head. "See? Everything is fine, love." 

 

"I still hate them for putting Harry in danger." Cecile pouted adorably.  

 

Sirius smiled and kissed her, "I know, my love. I know. But no murder, okay?" 

 

She sniffed, "Not today, anyway. But there's still another task left." She looked up at him, "And don't act as if you wouldn't have helped me." 

 

He raised his eyebrows, "Oh, I would have helped every step of the way." 

 

She returned to her place, nuzzled against his chest, "Good, as long as we're clear." 

 

"Of course we are, Petal." Sirius said, hugging her and smiling.  

 

"Molly, no." Cecile said, looking at the puffy monstrosity the woman had brought out. 

 

"Oh, but it's _lovely_  dear!" Molly cooed, holding up a garment that by all rights should be too heavy to lift with all that lace. 

 

"Molly, it looks like a _very_ large wedding cake and Britain's entire supply of lace had messy sex and popped this out 9 months later." Cecile said with disgust. 

 

Molly gasped, "You watch your language, young lady!" 

 

Cecile rolled her eyes, "Oh _please_! You have 7 children, _excuse me_ for assuming that you knew what sex was." 

 

Molly glared at her, "Cecile North! If you were my daughter I'd..." 

 

"Not your daughter, so it's not my problem." Cecile said, holding up her hand. "Besides, _you're_  the one who invited yourself to come with us." 

 

Molly sniffed, then gave Cecile a warm, affectionate look. "Well, since your Mum is so inept; I figured you could use a proper Mother's touch." 

 

Cecile blinked, not really sure how to respond to that. Thankfully, Tonks showed up with... what the fuck was that?!? "That's not her style, Molly. Cecile wants something more like this!" Dora turned to her and winked, "Right Cecile?" 

 

"What _is_ that?" Cecile asked, a little afraid. 

 

Dora laughed, "It's a wedding dress, silly! It's a black corset dress, and best of all it comes with matching wristbands and boots!" 

 

Cecile closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, then opened her eyes again and said as calmly as possible, "Dora, are you... why do you... No, Dora. Thank you for being my maid of honor, but I am not in the market for a bondage style wedding dress." 

 

Dora tilted her head, "But it's so _cute_!" 

 

Cecile narrowed her eyes, "Then _you_  wear it! " 

 

Dora gasped, " _Can I_?" 

 

Cecile nodded, "You go ahead and knock yourself out. And I do mean that literally." 

 

Dora stuck her tongue out but then smiled. 

 

Cecile got up and began to rummage through the wedding dresses. After a few minutes she emerged, smiling, with a light, gauzy, sleeveless wedding dress with a delicate design in front and ribbons across the back. " _This_  is my wedding dress." 

 

Both women studied it for a moment, then they smiled and agreed.  

 

Cecile nodded, "Good. Now, let me pay for this and then we're going to a pub." 

 

Dora raised her hands, "Yes! Best shopping run _ever_!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome!
> 
> Ma tha mo mhac ga goirteachadh ann an dòigh sam bith, bidh mi cràdh iad uile gu bàs! - If my son is hurt in any way, I will torture them all to death!
> 
> [Molly's pick](https://www.dhgate.com/product/vestido-de-noiva-new-design-custom-made-lace/260500614.html#s1-15-1b;srp%7C116530362)
> 
> [Dora's pick](https://www.etsy.com/listing/264134034/black-corset-dress-gothic-wedding?ref=market)
> 
> [Cecile's wedding dress](https://www.etsy.com/listing/205764727/wedding-dress-boho-wedding-dress-bridal?ref=related-3)
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bofurandori)
> 
> [The Hatstall](http://8tracks.com/weirdestone/the-hatstall?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [weirdestone](http://8tracks.com/weirdestone?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


	28. Mum and Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We should not be asking who this child belongs to, but who belongs to this child.”   
> – James L. Gritter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I am not making any money off of this.

Cecile and Sirius ran as fast as they could down to the arena. Cedric Diggory was dead and Harry was being pulled away by Professor Moody into the castle. "I don't like this, Sirius! I don't like this _at all_!" 

 

"We need to get to Harry!" Sirius said in agreement, and they both ran after Harry and Moody. 

 

When they got to the door they heard something that sounded like... something not good. Sirius bashed in the door and they saw Moody raving like a madman to Harry. Harry immediately jumped up and ran to them, "Mum! Dad!" Cecile wrapped him in her arms and Sirius touched his shoulder, his eyes never leaving Moody. 

 

After a moment Sirius stalked toward Moody, a wielding his wand with a dangerous look on his face. "What were you trying to do, Moody?" Sirius growled lowly. 

 

Moody backed up, "You're too late, Black!" 

 

Cecile noticed the chest in the room and sensed there was something not good about it. Then she heard it scream and ran over to it.  

 

"Cecile! Don't open that! It has..." Harry began. 

 

Cecile opened it up and looked down to see Alastor Moody. "Sirius, that is _not_  Professor Moody! Don't take your eyes off of him for a second!" 

 

That's when Dumbledore, Severus, McGonigal, and Remus burst through the door. Dumbledore and Remus helped Sirius corner the false Moody and Severus came up to Cecile and looked down. "Well, it seems I won't need to waste my Veritaserum." He gave her a gentle pat of approval on her shoulder. 

 

"How could this have happened, Severus?" Cecile whispered. "Is Hogwarts so vulnerable that any follower of that bastard can get in?" 

 

"I'll look into it, Cecile." Severus said, then sighed. "Things will undoubtedly be... complicated from now on." 

 

"I have faith in you, Severus. Same as always." Cecile said gently. "Just make sure the children are safe." 

 

Severus nodded, "I will." 

 

Cecile turned and went to Harry, wrapping him in her arms and taking him away. "Cecile... Cedric... He..." Harry cried, clutching onto her as soon as they were out of the room. 

 

"I know, honey. I know." She wrapped him in her arms, "It's not your fault, Harry. It is _not_ your fault." 

 

"I should have.... have..." Harry wept into her shoulder. 

 

She rubbed his back, "You did _exactly_  what you should have done. You stayed alive and you brought Cedric home." 

 

"He's back! Voldemort is back!" Harry cried and Cecile stiffened for a moment, then hugged Harry all the tighter. 

 

"Then we'll fight him." She looked at him and made him look into her eyes, "Do you hear me, Harry? _We_  will fight him. Together. You are _not_  alone, and we will figure this out. _Together_." 

 

Sirius came out and looked at them both with concern, and then wrapped his arms around them both in a protective hug.  

 

Cecile looked into Sirius' eyes, "He's back." 

 

Sirius' eyes widened, but then he nodded in understanding and tightened his hug. 

 

That evening, after they'd gone home, Sirius quietly said, "Harry called us Mum and Dad tonight." 

 

Cecile nodded, "Yes, he did." She looked up at him, "How dae ye feel aboot that?" 

 

He blinked, "How do _you_  feel about that? You're the one that's 7 years older than him!" 

 

She shrugged, "Ah'm not Lily, and ah'm not her replacement either. Just like ye're neither James, or his replacement." She walked up to him and looked him in the eyes, "But we are the ones that are _alive_  and care fur him." 

 

He frowned and looked away, "James was his real father. I could never..." 

 

Cecile took his hands, "James _wanted_  ye tae be Harry's father, if he died. Same with Lily. This was what they _specifically asked ye_ _tae_ _dae_. They _wanted_  ye tae be a father tae him, if James couldn't be. This is yer _job_ , and ye are clearly doing it well." 

 

Sirius' eyes became wet, "This isn't fair. It shouldn't be _me_  that he calls Dad." 

 

Cecile cupped his cheek, "None of what either of ye have gone through is _fair_ , ma love. Nobody is arguing that this situation isn't tragic. But ye know what would be even more tragic? If Harry was left all by himself, still, without his Godfather." 

 

Sirius looked up at her and gave a weak smile, "And his Godmother." 

 

She smiled softly at him, "Exactly. We aren't them, and we will never be. But it is _alright_  if we become Harry's second pair o parents. We're not taking anything away from James and Lily. This only means more love fur Harry, and he  _deserves_  it. Ah'm well aware that ah wouldn't be the world's first choice for his mother. But _he_  chose me. Just like both Harry _and_  his parents chose ye." 

 

He smiled at her fully now and took her into his arms and kissed the top of her head, "How did you get to be so smart?" 

 

"Beats me. Must be a fluke." Cecile said, contentedly. 

 

Sirius chuckled and nuzzled into her hair. 

 

When Harry got off the Hogwarts Express, Draco was right next to him. They both walked up to Sirius and Cecile, and Harry looked at them and asked, "Can Draco come live with us?" 

 

They looked in the boys' eyes, and Cecile looked up at Sirius for confirmation. He smiled at her gently and took her hand. Cecile smiled and then looked at the boys, "O course he can. Come on, both o ye. We'll get some lunch before we head back." 

 

Draco looked at them in wonder, "Really? Just like that?" 

 

Cecile smiled, "Just like that." 

 

Sirius put a hand on Draco's shoulder, "If anybody understands needing somewhere to go, it's us." Sirius wrapped his arm around Draco's shoulder as they walked out of the station, "Besides, we're related; it's the least we can do." 

 

Draco frowned, "We're related?" 

 

Sirius nodded, "I'm your first cousin once removed." 

 

Draco gaped at him, "Oh! I didn't realize that." 

 

Sirius nodded, then leaned over and whispered, "But don't worry. That doesn't make having a crush on Harry incest." 

 

Draco blushed, "I... I don't know what you're talking about." 

 

Sirius winked, "Sure you don't." 

 

When they got home and Dobby saw Draco, the two looked at each other for a long moment. Then Dobby smiled and said, "Dobby is glad that Draco Malfoy is safe now." 

 

Draco smiled and walked up and hugged Dobby, surprising everyone. Dobby hugged him back and Draco said, "I missed you, Dobby. I'm sorry I didn't help you before." 

 

Dobby rubbed his back, "Draco Malfoy couldn't help Dobby without hurting himself. Dobby understands that." 

 

Draco pulled away and smiled at Dobby, "I'm glad that we're _both_  safe now." 

 

Dobby nodded, "Most definitely." 

 

Cecile smiled and said, "Dobby, would ye like tae show Draco tae his room? Ah think the one next tae Harry's would be suitable." 

 

Dobby nodded happily, "Dobby would be happy to!"  

 

Harry and Draco smiled at each other, and Harry said, "I'll go with you and help you unpack!" Harry then looked at Cecile and Sirius, "Can we go shopping tomorrow so that Draco can get things for the summer?" 

 

Cecile nodded, "O course. Just remember we're not _quite_  as rich as Lucius." 

 

Sirius nodded, "Close, but not quite.  

 

"With our fortunes combined we're certainly comfortable. But dinnae expect tae buy entire stores." 

 

Draco smiled, "I can live with that." 

 

That night, Cecile and Sirius woke up to Harry screaming out. They jumped out of bed and pulled on their robes before running to Harry's room. But by the time they got there Harry was calm and sleeping again, with Draco laying next to him and an arm around Harry's waist. 

 

Sirius and Cecile shrugged, then smiled at each other, before taking one another's hand and walking back to their bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment! I always love hearing from you!
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bofurandori)
> 
> [The Hatstall](http://8tracks.com/weirdestone/the-hatstall?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [weirdestone](http://8tracks.com/weirdestone?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


	29. The wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He felt now that he was not simply close to her, but that he did not know where he ended and she began.   
> \- Leo Tolstoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I am not making any money off of this.
> 
> Thank you NerdyNoxy for all your help in planning their wedding! You're the best <3

Harry had reassured Cecile and Sirius that not only was he alright with the wedding commencing as planned, but he insisted on it. Everyone needed some happiness and fun, also "You two really do need to get married. At this point it's almost unnatural that you aren't." 

So, with that being stated the two lovebirds finished planning their July wedding. A few days before the ceremony Cecile brought something to Sirius just before they went to bed. It was a small, blue velvet box. "What's this?" Sirius asked with a grin. 

Cecile bounced on her heels, "Open it!" 

He did so, and the contents of the box were two silver luckenbooth cufflinks; on the lines of the heart were the words 'Of earthly joys thou art my choice'. He looked up at her in wonder and adoration, "You got these for me?" 

She smiled and laughed, "O course ah did! Ah had it made fur ye in Edinburgh. Dae ye like them?" 

He wrapped his free arm around her and pulled her to him for a passionate kiss. Then he whispered, "I love them. But not as much as I love you." He kissed her again, laid the box on the nearest table and led her to the bed; where he proceeded to remove her clothing and kiss the revealed skin. When they were both naked he moved back up so they were face to face and he looked into her eyes, "You are my heart, Cecile North." 

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, "And ye're mine, Sirius Black. Ye may want tae get used tae the thought o calling me Cecile Black, though." She smirked. 

He beamed down at her and kissed her again, before nuzzling her ear, "Are you sure, Petal?" 

She nodded, "O course ah'm sure. After all, ah only took the name North tae spite ma Father." 

Sirius looked up at her at that, "What do you mean?" 

She smirked, "Ma Father wanted me tae change ma last name tae Weston when ah came tae live at his house. He gave me the forms and told me tae fill them out, and then didn't look at what ah'd written. Since ah didn't have much choice aboot changing ma name, ah changed it tae North. Sae he would know that ah was above him." 

He blinked at her a few times and then burst out laughing, rolling over to the side and putting a hand on his forehead. "That's brilliant!" He then turned and grinned at her, "You're brilliant! Absolutely perfect!" Sirius pulled her to him and gave her a proper snog and she smiled into the kisses. When they broke for air he happily asked, "So what's your actual last name?" 

"Duncan, actually." She sighed, nuzzling into his skin. 

"Duncan? Really?" He nipped at her ear, "You really are the most Scottish woman alive, aren't you?" 

She laughed, "Probably." She rolled on top of him and gave him a lustful look, "Sae how aboot some Scottish-British unification?" 

He grinned, "Absolutely. In fact, I think we should cement it a few times... just in case." 

She scratched his chest lightly, "Sounds like a plan." 

The morning of the wedding Cecile nibbled on the champagne marinated strawberries Dora brought. Cecile was more of a scotch person, really, but that wasn't to say that she didn't like champagne (and these were delicious). They were certainly a welcome diversion as Molly spent forever curling and pinning back Cecile's dark brown hair and putting in baby's breath as well as the luckenbooth hair pin she'd had made that was similar to Sirius' cufflinks; but with pieces of agate instead of engravings. 

"There you go, my dear!" Molly said, smiling. Then she put her hands on Cecile's shoulders, "You look beautiful, Cecile." She frowned slightly, "Though I wish you'd reconsider that lipstick." 

Dora began to laugh from the chair behind them. 

"I've worn this lipstick during just about every happy memory, not to mention almost every day, since I was 14. I met Harry in this lipstick. I met Sirius while wearing this lipstick. So there is absolutely no way I'm not going to wear it on my wedding day." 

Molly chuckled, "Fair enough." 

Dora smiled, "Honestly, I was sort of surprised that her lips hadn't just turned that colour when she reached puberty." 

Cecile chuckled, "Not the last time I checked, but that's sweet of you to think Dora." 

Dora winked and raised one of the strawberries, "Any time!" 

Hermione came up behind Cecile and smiled, "You really are beautiful, Cecile." 

Cecile smiled, "Thank ye lass." 

Hermione hugged her from behind, "I'm so happy for you two! It's like a fairy tale!" 

Cecile nodded, "Yeah... that sounds about right. But not the Disney cartoons, the actual fairy tales. Grimm's Fairy tales to be exact." 

Hermione thought about it for a moment, "You know what... forget I said anything." 

Cecile nodded, "Will do." 

Cecile and Sirius had decided to have the wedding and reception at the estate. The wedding ceremony was underneath the oldest tree on the property, with flower pots full of Scottish wildflowers hanging from the branches. The aisle that Cecile was going to walk on was covered in wildflowers as well ("Petals for my Petal to walk on," Sirius had said.) Cecile's bouquet was red tulips bound by a ribbon with the Duncan tartan on it. 

As Cecile looked down the aisle, she met Sirius' eyes almost immediately. He looked awed, completely unable to take his eyes off of her and his mouth gaping slightly open. Sirius was looking incredibly handsome as well, wearing a grey silk vest and tie, a white linen button down (with the luckenbooth cufflinks firmly in place), and black linen trousers. He looked absolutely dreamy, as well as madly in love. 

Cecile couldn't wait to marry this man. She smiled brightly and began her march towards Sirius and the officiant, at a much faster pace than was traditional (but that wasn't a surprise to anyone, as it had happened in rehearsal too). She hadn't gotten far, however, when the music began and she realized that it was bagpipes being played. A surprised smile came over her face and she laughed, then turned back to look at Sirius and went just a little bit faster towards him. When she finally reached her beloved she smiled up into his eyes, "That is undoubtedly one o the sweetest, and possibly most irritating, things ye've ever done." 

He grinned, "I'm going to read that as you liked it." 

She grinned, "Ah like it very much. Ah like ye even more." 

"Good," He said, his eyes sparkling. "Seeing as we're moments away from being married." Then he leaned down and gave her a soft kiss. 

The officiant coughed and whispered, "You're not really supposed to kiss before the ceremony." 

Sirius smirked, "Not even sorry." 

Cecile laughed, then handed her bouquet to Dora. 

The officiant smiled at them and said, "Alright then. Usually this is the part where I ask if you both are taking part in this ceremony voluntarily. But, at this point, that would be a stupid question. So, instead, will you please join hands?" 

They did, and they said in turn, "My love, you are the only one with whom I can share all that I am." 

The officiant nodded then asked, "Do you promise to trust one another and to be honest with one another?" 

"We do." A red ribbon was draped over their hands. 

"Do you promise to listen to each other, to respect and support one another?" 

"We do." The ribbon is looped around their hands again. 

"Do you promise to laugh and play with one another?" 

"We do." A third loop. 

"Do you promise to grow and bend with one another?" 

"We do." A fourth loop. 

"Do you promise to cherish every day that you have with one another?" 

"We do." A fifth loop. 

"Do you promise to do all of this through whatever life brings you: Riches or Poverty, health or illness, through good times and bad, until the end of your days?" 

They looked into each others eyes, and smiled at each other knowing the sincerity of their words, "We do." The final loop was made and tied. 

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife." The officiant said, gently lifting the ribbons off of their hands. "You may kiss now." The officiant said, both happy and amused. 

They didn't need to be told twice. They leapt into one another's arms and kissed happily. Sirius grinned down at her then, "Mrs. Black." 

She mirrored the grin, "Mr. Black." 

They kissed softly one more time and then, still holding hands, turned to the wedding party. Everyone stood up and cheered, then began to throw dried heather as the couple walked down the aisle together. When they got to the edge of the wooden platform by the pond where they'd set up the tables, they turned and waited for the party to reach them. Cecile smiled and threw the bouquet, it landed in the hands of Hermione; making both Hermione and Ron blush. Then Sirius said, "There is no way in hell that I'm throwing my wife's garters to you lot." Everyone chuckled. Then Sirius took off his tie and raised it up, "But you can have this instead." With that he threw it into the crowd, and it was caught by Harry. Harry laughed and wrapped it around his head. 

After that the adults proceeded to decide between the scotch and the large wooden tub of beer on ice. The children got to choose between water, lemonade, and pumpkin juice. There was a buffet that sported haggis stacks (meat and vegetarian), meat pies, 4 types of berries in wax paper, kid-friendly cranachan, portobello mushroom and grilled vegetable stacks, ice lollies, and roast beef. All culminating in a large, layered sponge cake with Swiss cream filling and topped with 4 types of berries. 

Sirius and Cecile didn't notice much of what was going on. They were busy smiling at and kissing one another. Cecile was currently in the middle of kissing Sirius' face, then finally pecking him on the lips and saying, "Husband." 

He grinned and pulled her in for a deep kiss, then whispering against her lips, "Wife." 

They grinned at each other. "Ah guess we are really, truly, officially stuck with one another." Cecile said, grinning happily at her husband. 

"Damn right." He reached forward and began playing with some stray hairs falling out of her hairdo, "You're stuck with me forever." 

She giggled, "It's till death dae we part, Leannan." 

He shook his head, "Oh no. When I die, I'm coming back to haunt you. Like I said, forever." 

She rolled her eyes, "If ye die first." 

He frowned, "You are not allowed to die before me." 

She shrugged, "Ah cannae really make that promise." 

He huffed, "I will be very unhappy if you die before me." 

She leaned forward and smirked, "Then ye can take it up with me in the afterlife." 

He rolled his eyes then sighed, bringing her forward for another kiss. 

"You know... you two are supposed to let your guests tap on their glasses for you to kiss." Remus said lightly. 

Sirius turned to him and quirked an eyebrow, "They're not the boss of us." 

Everyone laughed at that. 

Eventually someone did tap on their glass and shout out, "Toast!" 

Remus nodded and stood up, raising his glass, "They say that a happy man marries the woman he loves; and that a happier man loves the woman he marries. Well, Sirius, I have no doubt that you are going to be nauseatingly happy for the rest of your life. I've never seen two people love one another as much as you two do. I never would have believed that the man who was constantly playing around would become so devoted to someone; but then again, I never expected there to be a woman as worthy of that devotion as Cecile is." He turned to Sirius, "Sirius, you can be a narcissistic bastard sometimes; but you're also one of the best men I've ever known. You're loyal, warm hearted, and you help others see the brighter side of life." Sirius smiled at him, then Remus turned to Cecile. "Cecile... well... you know you're absolutely terrifying." She laughed. "And I mean that. I have no doubt that you could easily become President for Life of a country if you wanted to. But that being said..." He grinned at her, "You are, without a doubt, one of the kindest, sweetest, most generous and clever people I've ever met. Quite possibly the most. I am so very honored to be a friend to the both of you, and I wish you all the health and happiness that life can provide. You deserve it." 

Everyone drank to that and then Sirius and Cecile took turns hugging Remus. After that, Dora stood up and raised her glass, "I have a toast that I picked out specifically for these two, especially Cecile." She cleared her throat, "May those who love you, love you. And those who don’t love you, May Ler turn their hearts; And if He doesn’t turn their hearts, May He turn their ankles, So that you will know them by their limping." 

Sirius and Cecile laughed and clapped at that. 

When the feast was over they all moved onto the dance floor. The Blacks had provided a box of flip flops with the words: "Dancing Shoes! Kick your heels off!" For those that were wearing uncomfortable shoes. They had hired a local folk band and everyone proceeded to happily dance the night away. 

At the end of the night, Sirius and Cecile were a bit too tired for sex. They merely stripped down and fell asleep in one another's arms. This was alright, though. Because they spent the rest of the next day (and the three days after that) locked in their room together, having Dobby bring them trays of food. They'd opted against going away on a honeymoon due to everything that was going on. But, all things considered, it didn't really matter. Because they were doing exactly what they would have done on a honeymoon anyway. 

Remus, Draco, Harry, and Dobby were perfectly fine with this arrangement and did nothing to disturb them. Especially since all of them valued their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sirius' cuff links](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/_0j33b-26joQ/SZfEVcZgj2I/AAAAAAAAB4g/mUict8dK2cU/s1600-h/silverheartwcrownpin.jpg)
> 
> [Cecile's hair pin](http://www.ebay.co.uk/itm/Beautiful-LARGE-VICTORIAN-SCOTTISH-AGATE-Silver-LUCKENBOOTH-SHIELD-BROOCH-/321642847679)
> 
> [The cake](http://www.onetowed.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/07/4ea0cb8b982439d5b15c236ac57e20c6.jpg)
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bofurandori)
> 
> [The Hatstall](http://8tracks.com/weirdestone/the-hatstall?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [weirdestone](http://8tracks.com/weirdestone?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


	30. Rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Falling in love is very real, but I used to shake my head when people talked about soul mates, poor deluded individuals grasping at some supernatural ideal not intended for mortals but sounded pretty in a poetry book. Then, we met, and everything changed, the cynic has become the converted, the sceptic, an ardent zealot.”   
> ― E.A. Bucchianeri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I am not making any money off of this.

When Cecile and Sirius could finally be bothered to leave their bedroom, it was time for them to get their wedding rings. First, however, there was a fairly awkward breakfast where the other 3 members of their household gave them judgmental looks and Sirius and Cecile were completely unmoved. In fact, they'd silently agreed to be as nauseating as possible when they'd seen their reactions.  

 

When that was done they went down to the tattoo artist they'd discussed their plans with. They had opted for the rings on their fingers to be two joined fishing hooks. "Because we're hooked on one another! Get it?" Sirius had said with excitement. "Plus, you come from a fishing family. So it's perfect!" 

 

Cecile had smiled and said, "Yes, Leannan. It's perfect." 

 

They'd also decided to get matching tattoos on their wrists. They were infinity signs with one another's names on either side. It hadn't seemed enough just to have a small tattoo on their ring fingers; they wanted something that would be a reminder to them (and everyone else) that they would always belong together.  

 

Thankfully, magical tattoos weren't as painful as muggle tattoos.  

 

When they were finally done they went home to show their family. Their reaction was as expected.  

 

Harry laughed happily and said, "That's perfect! Really romantic!" 

 

Remus had rolled his eyes, but smiled, "Of course regular rings weren't good enough. You two never do anything half way, do you?" 

 

"Nope!" Sirius said proudly. 

 

Cecile just grinned and shrugged, taking her husband's hand in her own. 

 

Draco had performed the biggest eye roll and the deepest groan anyone had ever been witness to. Then he'd said, "You two are truly nauseating." Then he'd looked at Cecile and frowned, "Are you _sure_  you're a Slytherin?" 

 

Cecile had quirked an eyebrow, "Ah dinnae remember 'emotionally unavailable' being in the Slytherin description. Not tae mention 'completely lacking manners'. " 

 

Draco's eyebrows shot up to his hairline and Sirius had looked absolutely delighted, hopping slightly and grinning. Remus had laughed outright. Harry had laughed, but when Draco shot him a disapproving look he'd stopped and given him an apologetic look. 

 

"What do you think?" Draco held up an elegant outfit for Harry's perusal. 

 

Harry tilted his head, "Well, Draco, it's very... you." 

 

Draco frowned, "What does that mean?" 

 

"It means that it looks something you would wear and look good in." Harry said cautiously.  

 

Draco narrowed his eyes, "But you don't like it." 

 

Harry quirked his eyebrow and crossed his arms, "Do you like the things I wear?" 

 

Draco smirked, "Fair point. I'm getting it." 

 

Harry laughed. 

 

Cecile and Sirius were looking at clothes in a different part of the store. "Ye know, ah used tae make most o ma own clothes." 

 

"So I've heard." Sirius said, smiling over at her. 

 

"Ah dinnae have time anymore." 

 

He smirked and moved closer to her, asking in a seductive voice, "And why's that." 

 

She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Because ah have a devoted puppy dog fur a husband who takes up most o ma free time." 

 

Sirius smiled and nuzzled her ear, "Oh, that must be intolerable. However do you stand it?" 

 

"Oh, ah manage." She sighed happily. 

 

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" He asked, a breath away from her lips. 

 

"You can stop making a scene in public, for one! Honestly! You two!" Draco huffed from behind them.  

 

They looked over at the two boys, then back at each other and laughed. They gave each other a quick kiss and then separated. "We'll continue this discussion later," Sirius said, taking his wife's hand. 

 

"Ah look forward tae it," Cecile said, smiling up at him. 

 

As they walked down the street, looking for a place to eat, a pretty woman with bright red hair and full lips came up to them. The woman briefly shot Cecile a dirty look, then proceeded to bat her eyelashes at Sirius, "Hello Sirius, remember me?" 

 

Sirius was drawing a blank, which wasn't really a surprise. "Sorry, but no." 

 

The woman pouted, "It's Sally! Remember? From the Leaky Cauldron?" 

 

Sirius shrugged and crossed his arms, his toned muscles bare to the world in his t-shirt. "That doesn't really narrow anything down, I’m afraid." 

 

Sally looked shocked, then angry. But then she settled on seductive and leaned closer to him (he took two steps back), and touching his arm (he quickly threw her hand off). "I could help you remember, if you'd like?" 

 

Sirius gave a long suffering sigh and rolled his eyes, "No, thank you. I'm good." He raised his hand to show his wedding ring, "I'm _very happily_  married." 

 

Sally blinked, "Excuse me? You're _married_?" 

 

Cecile decided it was time to intervene, "Yes, to me." 

 

Sally took her first real look at Cecile, and seemed to fall back a little. Cecile had her silky hair in a half updo away from her face and was wearing a short, red linen halter dress (that showed her curves to perfection) and strappy heels. Cecile looked like an unamused Amazon. Sally cleared her throat, "Oh, Sirius. I can't believe you settled for _that_." Sally's voice betrayed how intimidated she was.  

 

"Really? You're trying to insult me? Exactly how pathetic _are_  you? You find out a guy you had sex with _once_ ( _years_  ago) that _doesn't even remember you_  is married, and your response is to insult his wife? No means no. You need to respect that. Also, I'd suggest you pick up the few bits of dignity that you have left and leave ye twally." 

 

Sally frowned, "Did you just call me a tramp?" 

 

Cecile rolled her eyes, "I'll have you know that I am firmly against slut shaming. Or virgin shaming. Or any other sort of shaming having to do with someone's sex life. Within reason, of course, I take issue with people whose sex life doesn't involve consenting adults." She waved it off, "But that's another conversation entirely." She crossed her arms and glared at Sally, "I called you stupid. Your actions continue to confirm that evaluation." 

 

Sally blinked, then began to turn away, "I'm going to leave now." 

 

Cecile nodded, "That's a good idea." 

 

When the woman left Draco turned to Cecile and said, "I love you. Please teach me your ways." 

 

Cecile winked, "Ah can dae that." 

 

Sirius hugged her from behind and kissed her shoulder, "You're magnificent." 

 

She rested her head against him, "Ah'll expect ye tae act like ye did every time a lass propositions ye. Just make sure tae close the matter yerself when ah'm not around." 

 

Sirius frowned, "When exactly will you not be around?" 

 

Cecile rolled her eyes, "We cannae go _everywhere_  together!" 

 

Sirius huffed, "I'm pretty sure we can." 

 

Cecile chuckled, "Ye're a ridiculous man." 

 

Sirius nuzzled her hair, "Yes, but I'm _your_  ridiculous man." 

 

Cecile smiled, "Ah know." 

 

Harry was smiling at them. Draco, however, rolled his eyes and said, "Please stop, you're going to make me vomit." 

 

Harry turned and smirked at Draco, "Aw, what's the matter Draco? Do you want a hug too?" 

 

Draco went wide eyed, "I certainly _do not_!" 

 

Harry grinned mischievously, "You sure? I'd be happy to offer my hugging services." 

 

Draco thought about it for a moment, then blushed slightly, "Well... maybe just a little..." Before he could even finish his sentence Harry had wrapped him in a tight hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment! I always love hearing from you!
> 
> [Their rings](http://www.tattoo-models.net/wp-content/uploads/2015/04/Wedding-Ring-Tattoos-24.jpg)
> 
> [The design of their wrist tattoos](https://www.etsy.com/listing/113158629/custom-infinity-tattoo-design-with)
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bofurandori)
> 
> [The Hatstall](http://8tracks.com/weirdestone/the-hatstall?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [weirdestone](http://8tracks.com/weirdestone?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


	31. Nobody is allowed to...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I, with a deeper instinct, choose a man who compels my strength, who makes enormous demands on me, who does not doubt my courage or my toughness, who does not believe me naive or innocent, who has the courage to treat me like a woman.   
> \- Anais Nin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I'm not making any money off of this.

“Okay Cecile, try it again. I know you can do it.” Sirius urged gently. After months of asking Cecile to become an animagus she’d finally agreed. They’d secretly been working on the skill for a few months now and Cecile was finally ready. Or, she seemed ready, she hadn’t been able to actually transform yet.

 

Cecile gave a long suffering sigh and then closed her eyes and concentrated. She felt something changing within her and then something… animalistic came over her. Cecile opened up her eyes and Sirius was _much_ taller than she remembered. When she opened her mouth to say something it came out as a steady “Woof!” Blinking, she looked down and saw that she was now sporting fur and paws.

 

Sirius cooed, “Oh, Cecile! You’re a beautiful dark brown and white collie!”

 

Cecile sat down and tilted her head.

 

He frowned, then snickered, “What is it, Lassie? Did Harry fall down a well?”

 

Cecile growled.

 

Sirius nodded, “You’re right. That’s unoriginal.” He put his chin in his hand, “So… what should we call you then? How about… Dewey? That’s a Celtic thing, right? And it means beloved one.” He smiled lovingly at her, “Which is accurate.”

 

Dog Cecile seemed to think about it for a moment, then she wagged her tail and barked in agreement.

 

Sirius grinned, “Great! Dewey it is!”

 

Dewey jumped forward and pulled on Sirius’ pant leg, then barked.

 

Sirius tilted his head, “What do you want, love? Did you… _oh_! Did you want me to change too?”

 

Cecile huffed and looked at him with patience.

 

Sirius grinned, “Alright!” He quickly turned into Padfoot and Dewey leapt on him, gave him a quick kiss, then ran off playfully. Padfoot wagged his tail and followed after her.

 

“I really **_hate_** this!” Sirius growled unhappily, clutching Cecile close as if she were a security blanket.

 

Cecile kissed him on his jaw and rubbed his back as they walked through the doors of 12 Grimmauld Place. She knew that he didn’t want to be there, that this was the first time he’d come back since he’d run away from this place long ago. “At least we’re not _staying_ here, Leannan. We only need tae open the place up sae that Remus can move in. We won’t be here a moment longer then _absolutely_ _necessary_ , ye have ma word on it.”

 

He looked down at her, his face dubious, “Really? What if Albus insists we stay longer?”

 

Cecile frowned and said with complete sincerity, “Albus can insist all he wants. Ma loyalty is tae ma _husband_ , not him. If it was up tae me, ah would have burned this place tae the ground as soon as ah heard aboot it!”

 

He smiled and pulled her in for a tight hug, “I love you, Cecile Black.”

 

She nuzzled into him, “And ah love ye, Sirius Black.”

 

“Sirius! Sirius Black! What are _you_ doing back here, you treacherous boy! I told you that filthy blood traitors weren’t allowed in my house! Get out! _Get out!!!_ ” Some wretched voice screamed from the hallway.

 

Sirius stiffened immediately. “Mother?” He said, quietly and with horror.

 

Cecile frowned. She’d heard rumor that the bitch had gotten her portrait painted and permanently stuck to the house. Thankfully, she’d come prepared. Because _nobody_ hurt her husband, and _absolutely no one_ was allowed to make her husband look or sound like that. So she reached up and gently caressed his cheek, cooing, “Dinnae worry, ma love. Ah’ll take care o this.” With that, she turned and stormed over to where some moth eaten curtains were and pulled them aside.

 

Behind them was the life sized portrait of an old woman in a black cap, snarling and screaming, “Filth! How _dare_ you enter my house!?! I…”

 

Cecile held up her hand and gave a smile that could melt flesh off the bone, “Let me introduce myself to you, Madam. I am the wife of your son, Sirius. His half-blood, muggle raised, devoted blood traitor and not the least bit respectable or related to him… wife.”

 

Walburga Black’s portrait-self turned red and she screamed, “Filth! Blood traitor! Half breed…”

 

Cecile waved her off, “Yes, yes, I already covered all that. Now, let me get to the point.” She pulled out a bottle from her purse and held it up. “I imagine that you don’t know what this is, filthy muggle invention that it is. However, I think even _you_ will be impressed with it. It’s called turpentine. Allow me to demonstrate.” Without another word Cecile squirted a stream of turpentine over Walburga’s feet, making her scream in agony. At that, Cecile narrowed her eyes and hissed. “If you _ever_ speak another word against Sirius, or anyone else in this house, have no doubt that I will _soak_ you in this, smash the surrounding wall that you’re placed on, drag you out of this house _and set you on fire_! You have my word on that! So how about you do yourself a favor and _shut the fuck up_!”

 

Walburga’s portrait self whimpered and nodded, folding into herself.

 

With that, Cecile turned and walked back over to Sirius. She couldn’t protect him from his real mother, but she hoped that this might help a little. Cecile smiled lightly at him and said, “All taken care of, Leannan.”

 

He immediately drew her into his arms and kissed her deeply, growling lustfully against her lips, “If I wasn’t already married to you, Petal, I’d propose right now. That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen that didn’t involve you naked… or half naked… or doing that thing…” He began to drool a little, then shook his head and then began to kiss her chin and neck ardently, “You know what I mean. You’re _so_ hot, and wonderful, and I _love you_!”

 

Cecile smiled and laughed happily.

 

“Mistress! Mistress, Kreacher heard you scream! Is Mistress Black alright?” A house elf with droopy ears came running toward the portrait.

 

Cecile turned and stiffened, “Sirius… why is there a house elf in yer family’s abandoned house?”

 

Sirius stopped, pulled back a little, and smiled timidly, “Well… about that…”

 

“Ye _knew_ there was a poor, defenseless house elf here and ye dinnae bring him home with us?!?” Cecile screeched.

 

“In my defense, I didn’t know he was still alive! Also, he’s mean!” Sirius said, holding his hands up and backing away.

 

“Sirius Black! He’s a house elf and if he’s mean it’s because yer family was mean! We are taking him home and that’s _final_! No house elf deserves tae be treated like this!” Cecile yelled, putting her foot down.

 

“But _Petal_!” Sirius pouted.

 

“Dinnae but Petal me!” Cecile said warningly.

 

“Kreacher doesn’t _want_ to go home with the blood traitor Sirius Black or his filthy half breed wife!” Kreacher yelled.

 

Cecile looked at him and narrowed her eyes, “As the new Mistress of the House of Black, I _order_ you to come home with us.”

 

Kreacher’s back stiffened and he growled, “Yes, Mistress Black.”

 

Cecile nodded, “Now, we’re going to open this house up and then we’re going to go home. Kreacher _clearly_ needs medical care and food. He doesn’t look like he’s eaten or slept properly in years.”

 

Sirius moved closer to her and slowly wrapped his arms around her from behind, “You’re not _really_ mad at me, are you my love?”

 

She huffed, “Yes, ah am.”

 

He nuzzled her hair, “Come on, don’t be angry with me! I’ll do whatever you want to make it up to you!”

 

She looked up at him, “Ye should be careful saying that tae a Slytherin.”

 

He smiled and tightened his hold, beginning to kiss the top of her head, “I’m not worried, my precious Petal. Please forgive me, I’m sorry.”

 

“We’ll talk about this later.” She said, removing his hands and beginning to walk off.

 

Sirius pouted, “Can’t we talk about it now? In my room? I still haven’t shown you my appreciation for earlier!” He began to follow after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I chose Cecile's animagus form very specifically; not just for the whole Lassie joke. Collie's have a similar personality to Cecile, and also they're originally from Scotland.
> 
> Please feel free to comment! I love hearing from you!
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bofurandori)
> 
> [The Hatstall](http://8tracks.com/weirdestone/the-hatstall?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [weirdestone](http://8tracks.com/weirdestone?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


	32. Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I love you and why should I care for what people say about you? No matter what they say, I know that satisfying everyone every time is impossible but pissing them off is so much FUN!"  
> \- Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I am not making any money off of this.

“Of course I understand, Sirius. How could I not?” Cecile said, wrapping an arm around him and resting her head on his shoulder.

 

Sirius smiled and kissed the top of her head, “Thank you. You’re right, though, it isn’t fair to hurt Kreacher. Even if he is a complete asshole.”

 

Cecile sighed, “He’s only an asshole because he was _taught_ to be an asshole. He was also _mistreated_. Kreacher is holding on to the beliefs of the people who showed him any semblance of decency. So, if we treat him well, I think everything will be fine.”

 

Sirius sighed, “It’s hard, though…”

 

“I know… he reminds you of your past, and those horrible people that raised you. But he is _not_ them, and he deserves redemption as much as anyone.”

 

He looked down at her and smiled, “How did you get so smart?”

 

She shrugged and smiled, “I’ve had good teachers.”

 

He leaned down and kissed her, “What did I ever do to deserve a wife as wonderful as you?”

 

Cecile rolled her eyes then nuzzled her nose against his, “Let’s not bring an archaic concept like _deserving_ things into this. We get what we’re given, and in this case we were lucky to like what we got.”

 

He laughed then tackled her down onto the couch cushions and kissed her neck. She giggled and swatted at him when he went to cop a feel. “We are _not_ doing this in the living room!”

 

He gently bit her shoulder and growled, “Then we should get to the bedroom, shouldn’t we?”

 

She grinned, “I guess we should.”

 

Without warning Sirius picked her up and began carrying her upstairs, Cecile laughing the entire time.

 

“Well, Emmeline, the truth is that one’s belief is a bit like a penis. It’s fine to have one, and to be proud of it…” Cecile narrowed her eyes at the woman, “But when you take it out and wave it in my face, that’s when we have a problem.”

 

Emmeline Vance looked at Cecile with shock, then anger, “Why you filthy, no-good, whore! How _dare_ you speak to me like that!?! I’ve been with the Order…”

 

“Nobody cares how long you’ve been a member of the Order, you dried up old _bitch_!” Cecile hissed, stepping closer to Emmeline and palming her wand in her pocket.

 

“Sirius, aren’t you going to _do_ something?” Kingsley Shacklebolt asked.

 

Sirius gave him an incredulous look, “Nope. If you think I’m going to get in between my wife and _that woman_ , you’re insane.”

 

“But she might get hurt!” Kingsley said in shock.

 

Sirius huffed and smirked from his perch against a doorpost, “That’s not going to happen.”

 

“Emmaline is much older and practiced than your wife.” Kingsley said quietly, imploringly.

 

Sirius rolled his eyes, “My wife can hold her own better than the two of us put together, I _promise_ you that.”

 

“Fine! But I’ll be watching you!” Emmeline hissed, finally backing off.

 

“Well, while you’re staring at me feel free to _kiss my ass_!” Cecile countered, then rolled her eyes and made her way to Sirius.

 

Sirius smiled and reached out a hand for her to hold as they made their way back into the dining room. They entwined their fingers and Cecile whispered, “Ah dinnae embarrass ye did ah?”

 

Sirius chuckled, then kissed the top of her head and whispered, “You could never embarrass me, Petal.”

 

Cecile smiled.

 

“I still don’t understand why Sirius would get involved with, let alone _marry_ , that malevolent little harpy!” Emmeline hissed as they walked through the door.

 

Sirius frowned, “If you have something to say to me, Emmeline, say it to my face!”

 

Emmeline stood and frowned, “As a matter of fact, I do!” She pointed at Cecile, “Why in Merlin’s name would you choose to marry someone like _her_! Everyone _knows_ what she is! She’s a lying, manipulative, vicious, self-centered, _savage_! Of all the Slytherins in all the world, she’s one of the _worst_! Like I said, I’m absolutely _certain_ that she’s trying to play us all for fools and spying for Voldemort! She has Death Eater written all over her! And not _only_ are we letting her into the Order and allowing her to _watch over Harry Bloody Potter!_ But you, Sirius Black, decided to _marry_ her? I thought you were better than that!”

 

Up until then Sirius had been content to allow his wife to defend herself against Emmeline, but the woman had taken it _too far_. It was the full moon so Remus wasn’t there, Snape and the kids were at school, and Dora and Moody weren’t there yet; so nobody was sticking up for her (even Molly), some even looked like they were in agreement, and it infuriated him to no end. A dangerous glare took over his face as he stepped in front of Cecile, “How _dare_ you talk about my wife like that! You don’t know a _damn_ thing about her! Or _us_! Not to mention that you’re saying all this _in our goddamned house_! Where do you get the _right_ to judge her? She’s done more for the cause than you can even comprehend! You think that just because you’re in the Order you know what’s best for it? Cecile has been protecting Harry for _five years_! Putting her life on the line and taking care of him like a second mother! She’s also one of our best resources on figuring out how to _fight_ these people! We don’t know how our enemy _thinks_! But _she_ does! She’s the smartest woman I know, and she can save countless lives by being here! So if anyone here has a problem with her being in the Order, then you all can just fuck off and find another place to hold meetings!”

 

Molly stood up and held up her hands, “No need to be like that, dear. Cecile has every right in the world to be in the Order.” She turned a warning look to Emmeline, “ _Doesn’t she_ Emmeline?”

 

Emmeline huffed and crossed her arms, but didn’t say anything.

 

Just then Dora and Mad Eye Moody walked in. Sensing the tension in the room, Dora asked, “What’s happened? What did we miss?”

 

Cecile turned to Dora, “Emmeline was just airing out her concerns about me being a… what was it? A lying, manipulative, vicious, self-centered, savage? Who shouldn’t be in the Order because I’m clearly a Death Eater and a spy.”

 

Dora nodded, “Oh, was that all? Well then…” Dora’s hair turned a bright flame red and she leapt over the table at Emmeline, “Nobody talks about my best friend like that! _Nobody!_ I’m going to rip your fucking hair out you shrew!”

 

Cecile went wide eyed, then a wickedly pleased smile went across her face and she said, “Okay, we’re even. Dora can be my best friend now.” She looked up at Sirius and smiled pleasantly, “Next to you, of course, my love.”

 

Sirius smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, “Good. I’m glad you’re happy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment!
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bofurandori)
> 
> [The Hatstall](http://8tracks.com/weirdestone/the-hatstall?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [weirdestone](http://8tracks.com/weirdestone?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


	33. We'll find a way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love you. I am who I am because of you. You are every reason, every hope, and every dream I've ever had, and no matter what happens to us in the future, everyday we are together is the greatest day of my life. I will always be yours.   
> \- Nicholas Sparks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, I am not making any money off of this.

****

“We’re really sorry, Cecile!” Fred said, panic clear in his voice.

 

“We didn’t mean to! We were going to erase the Order from his mind, that’s it! But then we saw your… uh… him come into the room and… well…” George said, equally panicked.

 

Cecile rolled her eyes and snapped out, “Just get Dora over here! Apparently I’ve forgotten something important, for you all to be fussing over me like this.”

 

“Tonks will be here soon, Cecile. She’ll be able to clear everything up.” Hermione said, sadly. Cecile had insisted that Mundingus Fletcher was no good, and that he needed to be removed from the group. After months of her advice and abilities being invaluable to their cause, the rest of the Order believed her without question. Unfortunately, Fred and George got it into their heads not to wait for Dora to come and Obliviate him and tried to do it themselves. Unfortunately, they wound up hitting Cecile instead; and she seemed to remember everything… except Sirius. They quickly found this out when Sirius ran to his wife’s side and she quickly threw him off and called him a pervert. Sirius was understandably upset, and was currently shifting between sulking and staring at his wife with concern. They could only hope that this could be reversed.

 

Cecile noticed his attention, and her look softened, “Listen, I… I’m sorry that I called you a pervert. I was disoriented.” She tilted her head and considered him for a moment, then hesitantly asked, “Are we… are we friends, or something? For some reason you seem _very_ familiar.”

 

Sirius jumped up and quickly made his way over to her, then crouched down so that he could be eye to eye with her sitting form. “Yes… we’re… _very_ close, you and I.” He smiled sadly, “You’re my best friend.”

 

She frowned in confusion, “Really? _I’m_ your best friend.” She blinked, “And I _let_ you be my best friend?”

 

He chuckled slightly and gave a small but genuine smile, “Yes, you did. You’ve said that I’m your best friend, too. Many times.”

 

She shook her head and smiled, “I must _really_ like you, then.”

 

He nodded, “I like to think so.”

 

Cecile looked down and saw his left hand, then looked at her own left hand, and noticed their matching ring tattoos. Suddenly, she realized what happened, and looked up into Sirius’ eyes. “You’re my husband, aren’t you?”

 

His eyes brightened, “Yes! Yes, we’re married. I’m Sirius, your husband.” He took hold of her hand, and she grasped it gently.

 

She smiled and chuckled, “Let me guess… I can never say anything like ‘Are you serious’ without you making a joke.”

 

He grinned and laughed, “It’s not that you can’t, it’s that you _won’t_. And it frustrates you to no end when someone else does it.”

 

She leaned into him and said softly, “I doubt it irritates me _that_ much.”

 

He squeezed her hand, “No, not really. You’re a pretty good sport, all things considered.”

 

They smiled at each other, then Cecile said, “If they can’t fix this, we’ll work it out.”

 

Sirius’ eyes lit up with hope and he asked, breathlessly, “Really?”

 

She nodded, “If I loved you once, I’m pretty sure I can love you again.” She smiled, “In fact, I kind of like you already, handsome.”

 

He beamed at her and cupped her cheek.

 

That’s when Dora came in and put her hands on her hips, “Okay, where’s Mundingus?”

 

Hermione jumped up, “Fix Cecile first! There’s been an accident!”

 

Dora raised her eyebrows, and immediately complied.

 

Blessedly, Cecile’s memory came back quickly and easily. After her memory returned, Sirius grabbed her and proceeded to snog her then and there. The knowledge that he could have lost his soul mate, and the realization that he could lose her to any number of things in the very near future; made him silently promise himself that he would do everything in his power to ensure Cecile realized just how loved she was. Just in case there was ever a time when he wasn’t around to show her, or (Merlin forbid) he ever lost her. When Sirius could finally bear to loosen his grip on Cecile, she smiled up at him and said, “Sae… what are we going tae dae tae Fred and George fur this?”

 

He blinked, then smirked, “It’ll have to be good. They are master pranksters, after all.”

 

She huffed then reached up to play with his hair, “No, _ye’re_ the master prankster. And a singularly clever one at that. Plus, ye’ve got a Slytherin tae help ye now.”

 

He laughed and pulled her closer, grinning mischievously at her, “And I am, and always will be, extremely grateful for that.” He leaned down and kissed her softly, then nuzzled the top of her head. Then he said against her hair, “There is this one thing that that James and I came up with… we never actually did it, because even we found it a little too intense…”

 

She grinned and lavished in the easy affection and comfort of his embrace, “Gae on…”

 

“Ah _hate_ Umbridge!” Cecile hissed, stabbing into the soil of her garden as if it had personally offended her.

 

“Me too… that fucking bitch is the _devil_.” Sirius growled, digging the hole for their new plum tree as if it was actually Dolores Umbridge’s grave.

 

Cecile stuck her trowel into the soil and said, “Ah wish there was something we cud dae tae stop her.”

 

“She’s backed by the Ministry, Petal. Anything we did would get us thrown straight into Azkaban. I have no intention of going back there, and it’ll be a cold day in hell before I let _you_ go there.” Sirius said with finality.

 

She gave a long-suffering sigh, “Ah know, Leannan. It just isna fair that oor wee barra has tae be aroun that minger. That lassie has the worst case of spondoolyitis ah’ve ever heard of.”

 

“Spoonda what now?” Sirius asked, looking over at her.

 

“Spondoolyitis. It’s a very serious medical condition, causing ye tae talk shite. Generally, it’s sae chronic it causes ab’dy tae agree that ye deserve tae get yerself grannied.” Cecile said stoically.

 

“I’m assuming that grannied means to beat someone’s ass.” Sirius said conversationally.

 

“Oh yes.” Cecile nodded sagely.

 

“Well then, I have to agree with you. She does, indeed, have the worst case of… that… I’ve ever heard of.” He walked over to Cecile, sat down next to her, and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her temple and said, “Harry will be alright. All the kids will be alright. We’ll get this figured out. Remember, you’re not alone anymore. _We_ aren’t alone anymore. We have the Order backing us up. Sooner or later we’ll get the chance to get her out of our hair. In the meantime…”

 

“If ye say that ah need tae be patient, ah’m going tae pinch ye.” Cecile said, narrowing her eyes.

 

He laughed, “Perish the thought.” He kissed her, then laid her down on the ground and perched himself over her. “I was just going to say that we need to remember that we rise and fall together; you and I. And I believe with all my heart that there’s _nothing_ that we can’t overcome.”

 

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, “Ah agree.”

 

He smiled and kissed her deeply, moving down towards her neck.

 

“Sirius, we are _not_ having sex in this garden.” Cecile said resolutely.

 

He frowned, “Since when do we not have sex outdoors?”

 

She rolled her eyes, “Ah said in ma _garden_. Let’s move over to the grass, ah’m not getting dirt in ma hole.”

 

His eyes widened, “Oh! Right!” He lifted her up and carried her over to the grassy area, “Your wish is my command, Petal.”

 

She laughed and held on. It was times like this that she was _very_ glad that they both kept condoms on hand.

 

Dora leaned over to Cecile, “Cecile, you’ve been staring at your husband for five minutes.”

 

Dora, Severus, Remus, Alastor, and Albus had come over to their house to discuss the current happenings at Hogwarts. This would have been perfectly fine, but Sirius had just come downstairs with his _gorgeous_ chest revealed due to his unbuttoned shirt. He was still glistening from his shower, and his tattoos were making his toned muscles look even more tempting. Cecile didn’t know how he did it, but no matter how many times she shagged Sirius she constantly wanted to shag him again. Unfortunately, he was currently in discussion with Albus and she couldn’t drag him away to have her wicked way with him.

 

“He’s _ma_ husband, ah can stare at him if ah want tae.” Cecile said defiantly, making Dora laugh. “Generally if he comes downstairs like that, it means ah’m aboot tae have a legendary shag.” She glared at Dora, “Ye have the _worst_ timing.”

 

Dora rolled her eyes, “I’m _so sorry_ that we made you pause your inhumanly active sex life to confront the real world.”

 

“Dinnae give me that! We’re at headquarters nearly every day, and oor second hoose is the headquarters! We spend half oor time worrying aboot oor child and oor world. It’s not that much tae ask fur some time tae enjoy each other’s company while we can.” Cecile snapped, genuinely irritated.

 

Dora blinked, then smiled apologetically, “I’m sorry. You’re right. You two _just_ got married, and you’re doing so much for all of us. It’s only natural that you should want to spend as much time being close to one another as possible.”

 

Cecile smiled, then wrapped her arm around Dora’s shoulders, “It’s alright, Dora. Ye mean well, ah know that.” She smirked, “Ah also know that ye’re incredibly envious.”

 

Dora scoffed, “Of _course_ I am! Anyone who didn’t envy your relationship would have to either be aromantic or lying to themselves. Everyone wants to love someone the way you two love each other.”

 

Cecile smiled dreamily, “Yeah… ah’m a very lucky woman.”

 

Just then, Sirius wrapped his arms around her from behind and asked huskily, “Petal, I was wondering if I could discuss something with you in private?”

 

Cecile smiled lasciviously, “It wud be ma pleasure, Leannan.”

 

Dora shook her head but smiled as they walked away, hand in hand, to a room away from the group.

 

When they opened the door to the side room, however, they were met with the image of Remus and Severus passionately snogging.

 

Sirius immediately puffed himself up and looked ready to commit murder, but Cecile managed to drag him away and shut the door. Blessedly, the other couple hadn’t noticed them.

 

“Cecile! That was…!”

 

Cecile ran her hands up his chest, “Yer oldest friend finally getting some? Yes, ah saw it.”

 

“But it was with _Snape_!” Sirius hissed.

 

“Sae?” Cecile asked, batting her eyes innocently.

 

“So, it’s just… it’s just…!” Sirius grasped for words.

 

Cecile kissed his jaw, “What’s the matter, Leannan? Dae ye think the big bad wolf cannae take care o himself?” She took his hand and began to lead him to a nearby closet.

 

“Well… I mean…” He was losing his train of thought as Cecile casually unbuttoned her shirt.

 

She smiled coyly at him, “Ah wud think ye’d be proud o him.” She pressed herself against him, “After all, ye know how nice it is tae have a Slytherin as a _lover_.” She nipped at his ear.

 

 “But… I mean…” Sirius sighed and leaned into the attention. Then he gave up and said, “Oh, _fuck it_! Moony can take care of himself. Come here!” He leaned down and proceeded to ravage her mouth and pull them into the closet.

 

They would deal with the situation at Hogwarts, and the knowledge of who Moony’s boyfriend was, later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated! And if you have questions I'd be happy to answer them.
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bofurandori)
> 
> [The Hatstall](http://8tracks.com/weirdestone/the-hatstall?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [weirdestone](http://8tracks.com/weirdestone?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


	34. Life and Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the right thing gets done for the wrong reason and sometimes, unfortunately, the wrong thing gets done for the right reason.   
> \- James Carville

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I am not making any money off of this.

Sirius smiled as he opened his eyes and saw Cecile’s beautiful face. There was nothing better, to him, than knowing that he would get to wake up next to her for the rest of his life. He reached out and caressed her cheek, making her slowly open her eyes and smile lazily at him… for about 2 seconds. Then her eyes widened and she jumped out of bed, rushing to the bathroom. Sirius jumped up and followed her as she began to vomit, going to her and holding her hair back.

 

Dobby and Kreacher both came into the bathroom as well and began to fuss over her. When she was finally done and Sirius was gently cleaning her face, he asked, “Are you alright? Do you want me to take you to a healer?”

 

Cecile considered refusing, but then she felt another wave of sickness coming on.

 

“What do you mean you need to do a pregnancy test!” Cecile shouted, indignant.

 

“It’s just a precaution. Since you’re sexually active it’s something we need to rule out.” The healer said, patiently.

 

Cecile rolled her eyes and said, “ _Fine_! But you’re wasting your time!”

 

It didn’t take long until the healer came in with the results. Unlike muggle pregnancy tests, wizard healers could get results in a matter of minutes. This was good, Cecile supposed, because she didn’t want to have to deal with days of Sirius thinking she might be pregnant. He’d probably fill up the entire house with baby things in the meantime. They hadn’t really discussed having children, aside from saying that they wanted them. Well, more children. Children that weren’t Harry. But she knew her husband well enough to know that he would jump at the first hint of babies being a viable option. Sappy, lovable puppy man that he was.

 

The healer came in, smiling, and said, “Congratulations, Mrs. Black! You’re going to have a baby!”

 

Cecile blinked, then frowned, “You’re kidding me, right?”

 

The healer smiled indulgently at her, “Let me guess… this was unexpected.”

 

She shook her head, “I don’t believe you. There is _no way_ that I’m…” But then she remembered. About a month ago Sirius had decided to join her in the shower and… “Oh…”

 

“There are, of course, different options for you. If you don’t…”

 

“I’m going to have the baby… it’s just…” She said, slowly.

 

“Unexpected,” He said, with understanding.

 

Cecile groaned and put her head in her hands, “And just… _really_ _bad_ _timing_. You really just… have _no_ idea.”

 

“Do you want me to bring the father in?” The healer asked, gently.

 

She lifted up her head, “No! No, I’ll tell him. Just… not right this second.”

 

The healer smiled and nodded, “Alright. I understand.”

 

When Cecile walked out of the office, Sirius jumped up and went to her, “Are you alright? What did the healer say?”

 

She smiled and leaned up to gently kiss him, then said, “I’m not sick. Can we… can we go to Grimmauld Place? I need to talk to Molly.”

 

He frowned, but nodded, “Alright, if that’s what you want. Are you sure everything’s okay?”

 

She nodded, “Yes… it’s okay.” She entwined her arm with his and leaned against him, “I love you, Sirius Black.”

 

He smiled and kissed the top of her head, “And I love you, Cecile Black. You’re acting _very_ strange, though.” He looked at her seriously, “You know I’m not going to stop asking about it, right?”

 

She chuckled, “I know. Don’t worry, I’ll tell you later tonight.”

 

“You’ll need this tea to help with the morning sickness. I find it’s best if you take it four times a day.” Molly said, writing it down.

 

Cecile nodded, “Right…”

 

“You’ll also need to get a pregnancy pillow. Otherwise it’ll get harder and harder for you to sleep.”

 

Cecile blinked, “Pregnancy pillow? That’s a _thing_?”

 

Molly nodded, “Also, you’ll need to have someone else change Knightley’s litter box until the baby comes. It could be very bad for the baby if you do it.”

 

“Not a problem. Kreacher refuses to let me do it anymore, anyway. Something about ‘the mistress should not be doing anything so filthy!’.” Cecile said, fondly.

 

Molly smiled, “He’s really grown attached to you two, hasn’t he?”

 

Cecile nodded, “Yes. It was rough in the beginning, but now he seems very happy with us. I offered to free him but he wouldn’t hear of it.”

 

Molly nodded, “Not surprising. So… have you told Sirius yet?”

 

Cecile shook her head, “No. I need to figure out how to tell him.”

 

Molly’s eyebrows knitted together, “What’s wrong with saying ‘I’m pregnant’?”

 

Cecile shrugged, then smiled, “I want it to be special. It _is_ our first child.”

 

Molly chuckled, “True.” She smiled fondly at Cecile, “You know… I think you saved his life.”

 

Cecile blinked, “What do you mean? Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Remus had just as much to do with getting him freed as…”

 

Molly shook her head, “That’s not what I meant. You brought him into the present and out of the grip of all the pain and loss he’s gone through. He went from a young man whose blood family rejected him, and whose entire world revolved around his friends; to a man who’d lost everything, including 12 years of his life in Azkaban; to a _very_ happy man, who has a wife he adores…” She smiled affectionately at Cecile, “And who _clearly_ adores him right back. His godson has been returned to him, and his life has meaning again. And now, on top of all of that he’s going to be a father in his own right.” Molly patted Cecile’s hand, “All of that is due to you, dear. If that’s not saving someone, I don’t know what is.”

 

Cecile smirked, “You’re forgetting that we’re fighting a war against a genocidal monster bent on killing everyone who isn’t a pureblood bigot.”

 

Molly shrugged, “Nothing’s perfect.”

 

Cecile chuckled, “True enough.”

 

Suddenly Sirius burst through the door and said, “The children are in danger! We need to get to the Ministry _right now_!”

 

Without thinking, everyone rushed to the Ministry. They got there just in time to see Lucius trying to intimidate Harry into giving him the prophesy.

 

Sirius stormed over to Lucius, stone faced, and said, “Stay away from my Godson!” Then punched the bastard right in the face.

 

Cecile had never loved him more.

 

That’s when the fight began and she got separated from her husband. Everything was a blur after that, and after a few moments of fighting Cecile sensed something _very bad_ was about to happen. She turned and saw Bellatrix Lestrange, the most devoted and murderous of the heinous bastard’s followers, lifting her wand in the general direction of her husband and child.

 

For a moment, it was as if Cecile could see the future… a future where that rotting pile of cockroach shit killed her husband; the person she loved most, the light of her life and _the father of her unborn child_! Gone, completely gone. Not only dead, but disappearing behind the curtain so that they couldn’t even have a funeral. On top of that she saw the woman committing numerous atrocities, murder and torture being only some of them.

 

Oh _fuck_ no!

 

Without hesitation, Cecile sent a curse at Bellatrix before the woman could even open her mouth. The woman immediately froze, then disintegrated.

 

Cecile stood up straight. Occasionally, only occasionally, did she agree that the greater good was more important than the individual. Especially when the greater good included Sirius.

 

The fight only lasted a few minutes longer, and then the Aurors showed up. They arrested the Death Eaters, and Draco was clearly conflicted about his father being taken to Azkaban. Harry had his arms wrapped around Draco, rocking him back and forth. Sirius came to stand beside her and just as he opened his mouth an Auror came up to them, “Excuse me, but… we were wondering if you knew what happened to Bellatrix Lestrange? Her accomplices insist that she was here, and that she was murdered.” He cast a glance in Cecile’s direction.

 

“No, I’m afraid not.” Sirius said, wrapping his arm tightly around Cecile’s shoulders.

 

Cecile, feeling immensely guilty, said, “No, sorry.”

 

The Auror nodded, “Yeah, I thought as much. Everyone else said the exact same thing. Immediately and quite aggressively, in fact.” He began to walk away, then turned back, “Just so you know, nobody could blame her killer for doing what they did. That woman gleefully committed _numerous_ atrocities in her time, and I have no doubt that she would have continued that trend.” He smirked, “That person did the world a great service, if you ask me.”

 

Cecile blinked. Did that mean… was he saying that… was she _literally_ getting away with **_murder_**?!?

 

The man walked toward Cecile and smiled, “I’m sorry, I didn’t introduce myself.” He stretched out his hand, “I’m Frank Smith, Hufflepuff. I was two years behind you in school.”

 

She blinked, then went wide eyed. Frank Smith… He’d been mercilessly bullied during his first few months at school for having dyslexia. She’d come across some Ravenclaw boys kicking and insulting him for his ‘stupidity’ and… well… things so vile that she refused to even think about them.  It was one of the few times that she took immediate action, and tied them all together then hexed them with a 24-hour curse (one of her own design) that made it so that they would speak gibberish. After that, they never ridiculed anybody again.

 

Cecile took his hand and said, slowly, “It’s nice to meet you, Frank.”

 

He smiled, nodded, then walked away.

 

As soon as he could, Sirius made sure that the children were escorted back to Hogwarts by Dora and took his wife home. He knew _exactly_ who had killed Bellatrix. He’d turned in time to see Cecile pointing her wand in the direction of the giant cloud of dust.

 

However, he _also_ knew that Cecile would _never_ do such a thing without good cause. From what he’d seen, Bellatrix had been in the perfect spot to harm Harry and himself. The rest was pretty self-explanatory. Cecile had done what she always did, looked after them. Looked after _everyone_.

 

The truth was, he was indecently proud of her. His beautiful warrior.

 

Sirius sat her down on the couch and held her in his arms. Cecile clung to him, burying her face in his chest and beginning to weep; her entire body shaking. She kept crying until she didn’t have any moisture left to sacrifice to the effort, and merely sniffled against him.

 

He rubbed her back, “Frank is right, Cecile. Nobody blames you for killing Bellatrix. She certainly wouldn’t give a second thought to killing any one of us.”

 

“She was gaun tae kill ye! Ah dinna ken how… but… ah _saw_ it! Ah saw her kill ye! Ah cudna let her dae it! Ah cudna let her kill ye! Ah cudna let her kill aebody, _ever_ again! She had tae die!” Cecile wailed.

 

He held her tighter, “I figured that was what happened.”

 

“How can ye be sae calm aboot this?” Cecile asked bitterly.

 

He tried not to smile, but didn’t fully succeed. “For one thing, I think you’re upset enough for the two of us.” She looked up at him and glared, but he only kissed her forehead. “And another reason is that I _trust_ you! I know that you can sense things that the rest of us can’t, and I also know that you didn’t do it for petty reasons. You did it to protect the people you love, and have probably saved numerous lives. It would be ridiculous for me to blame you for that.” He rested his forehead against hers, “Especially since I would do the _exact_ same thing in your place.”

 

Cecile sighed and gave a small smile, the weight on her heart lifting slightly, “Ah’m pregnant.”

 

He pulled away and blinked, then looked at her in confusion, “Excuse me?”

 

She gave him a crooked smile, “Ah found oot at the healer today. Ah was gawn tae tell ye tonight.”

 

He nodded, then stared at her for a long time before saying, “So… we’re going to have a baby.”

 

She nodded, “Yes, that shower sex was even more productive than ye thought.”

 

He was silent for a long time, then he couldn’t hold himself back anymore. He laughed and grinned, pulling her to him, “I’m going to be a _father_! We’re going to have a _baby_! I’m going to have a baby with _you_! This is the best thing _ever_!”

 

Cecile was startled, then relieved, and then she was returning his smile, “It’s pretty wonderful.”

 

He kissed her deeply then beamed down at her, “First you get rid of the pure evil that was my cousin, and now you’re saying that we’re going to have a baby?” He cuddled her close, “Is there any wonderful thing that you _can’t_ do?”

 

“Ye know… ye’re really no supposed tae be this happy aboot someone being murdered.” She said, dryly.

 

He smiled down at her lovingly, “Since when did we care about what we were _supposed_ to do?”

 

She chuckled slightly, “Ah guess ye’re right.” She frowned, “None o this means that this is going tae be easy fur me tae live with. Ah’m going tae have tae carry this guilt fur the rest o ma life.”

 

He framed her face with his hands, “It’s not going to seem like it at first, but it _will_ get easier.”

 

She frowned, “How wud _ye_ know?”

 

He rolled his eyes, “Cecile, I fought in the first war. I’ve killed Death Eaters before. We all did. It’s part of the job, at times.”

 

She blinked and asked breathily, “Really?”

 

He nodded, “Really. We’ll get through this, together. Like always.”

 

She smiled and hugged him.

 

Cecile wondered how it was possible that life could be both wonderful and horrible at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment! I'm also happy to answer any questions you have!
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bofurandori)
> 
> [The Hatstall](http://8tracks.com/weirdestone/the-hatstall?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [weirdestone](http://8tracks.com/weirdestone?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


	35. Not okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never let your emotions rule, but always let them testify.   
> \- Robert Brault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I am not making any money off of this.

Harry barely set his luggage down before he ran upstairs to find Sirius drinking firewhisky as he sat outside their bedroom door. Harry frowned, “So, it’s true. Cecile kicked you out of the room and locked herself inside?”

 

Sirius nodded, “For 2 days. Before that she just…” He put his head in his hands, “She kept crying… and sleeping all the time… and she won’t eat. I tried to get her to a healer but she won’t go. She won’t let me in, she won’t let anyone in except Knightly, and she spelled the door.” When Sirius lifted his head back up he immediately leaned it against the wall, “I don’t know what to do, I really don’t.”

 

Harry knocked on the door, “Cecile, it’s Harry. Please let me in.”

 

Nothing happened.

 

“Please, I really need help. I’m in trouble.” Harry said, pleadingly.

 

There was some rustling behind the door and then the door opened. Cecile glared at Harry and sighed, “Let me guess… Yer trouble is that yer Godmother has locked herself away?” She looked over at Sirius, “And ah haven’t locked maself in fur 2 days. It’s been 2 hoors, ye blootered eejit.”

 

Sirius jumped up and embraced her, “Petal!”

 

Cecile sighed, but accepted the embrace, “Ye’re being sae overdramatic, Leannan.” She kissed his cheek. “If ye hadn’t been driving me crazy, ah wouldn’t have kicked ye oot!” She gently pushed him away and hugged Harry, “Ah’m glad tae see ye, muffin. Run oof and unpack while ah talk tae ma husband.”

 

Harry smiled, “Okay, I’ll talk to you later?”

 

She kissed him on the cheek, “Aye.” When Harry had run off, Cecile turned to her husband and glared. “What dae ye think ye’re doing? Telling Harry these things? Ah’m _pregnant_ and ah _killed someone_! Crying is going tae happen! And ah’ve been eating the same amount ah usually dae!”

 

“You’re supposed to be eating for two!” Sirius yelled.

 

“No ah’m not! That’s a myth! Eating fur two is bad fur the baby! Ah’ve been trying tae tell ye that!” Cecile yelled back, throwing her hands up. “Ah have tae change the foods ah eat, no how much!”

 

“Well… well… what about the sleeping then?!?” Sirius said, putting his hands on his hips.

 

“Ye dinnae let me dae anything else! Ah knew ah couldnae dae ma potions, but ye’ve gone insane! Ah cannae garden…”

 

“All that bending isn’t good for the baby!”

 

She groaned, “Ah cannae get on ladders tae get a new book tae read!”

 

“You might fall!”

 

“Ah cannae even help Dobby and Kreacher in the kitchen!”

 

“It’s dangerous!”

 

She put her hands on her hips, “Ah’m only a month pregnant! Ah talked tae the healer when he told me aboot the pregnancy! Ah know what ah cannae dae and what ah can!”

 

“I can’t _lose you two_! You went into battle pregnant! Do you know what could have happened to you?!?”

 

Cecile’s face softened, and she walked up to him and cupped his cheek, “Ah had a feeling that was what ye were on aboot.”

 

He sighed and leaned into her hand.

 

She smiled up at him, “We cannae dwell on what happened. It’s no good fur either o’ us. Especially not fur me. Ah _need_ yer help. Please dinnae gae soft on me now. Ye want tae protect me? Protect me by staying strong sae that ah dinnae have tae take care o’ the baby, maself _and_ ye. It’s no fair.”

 

He stared at her for a long time, then wrapped her in his arms, “I’m sorry! I’m such a shitty husband.”

 

“No, ye’re just an eejit.” She said affectionately, hugging him back.

 

“That’s fair.” He sighed, and kissed the top of her head. “I’ve been acting like a lunatic, haven’t I?”

 

“Yes, ye have.” She replied without hesitation.

 

He looked down at her and glared, “You could have softened the blow.”

 

She quirked an eyebrow at him, her gaze meaningful.

 

He nodded, “Right, right… sorry.”

 

“Ah just stopped being furious with ye. Push it at yer own risk.” Cecile said, seriously.

 

“Got it,” He nodded.

 

She put her hands on his arms, and looked him in the eyes. “Listen tae me carefully, Sirius. Oor child is at the center o’ a horrible war. Ye’ve helped him _beautifully_ by letting him know it’s alright tae be angry and confused right now. But he’s going tae need us tae be _consistent_ , and let him know that he has a place tae gae that’s _safe_. On top o’ that, ah’m pregnant and ma body is going tae betray me more and more. All o’ this is going tae mean a lot o’ juggling by the two o’ us. Sae please try tae refrain from losing yer damn mind.”

 

“Are you implying that I’m overdramatic?” Sirius asked indignantly.

 

“Ah’m implying that ah know the man ah married. Ye are many things, ma love. But level-headed is _no_ one o’ them.”

 

He opened his mouth to say something, raising a hand to point at her, but then stopped and lowered his hand. “You may have a point there.”

 

Cecile sighed and rolled her eyes, smiling. Then she pulled him in and kissed him, “Ah _adore_ ye, Sirius Black. Ah wouldn’t have ye any other way, dinnae doubt that. But it’s time fur us tae grow up.”

 

He sighed, “I guess so…” He gave a mischievous smirk, “But not completely.”

 

She laughed and shook her head, “Never.”

 

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

 

When they went downstairs Harry and Draco were talking. When the couple walked into the room both boys looked up at them. Draco looked troubled, which was no surprise. “It’s official. My father is in Azkaban.”

 

Cecile frowned, “Feumaidh tu mo làn cho-fhaireachdainn, that’s tough.”

 

Draco shrugged, “He wasn’t the best father… or the best man.”

 

“But he’s still yer father, and ye aren’t made o’ stone.” She went up to him and touched his shoulder.

 

Draco looked up at her, “Do you think I’ll ever see him again?”

 

Cecile shrugged, “Ah cannae say, reultan. It’s a lang road that’s no got a turning.”

 

Draco nodded, “Thank you. I don’t understand what you said, but thank you.”

 

She rolled her eyes, “I don’t know. But don’t lose heart just because things are getting hard.”

 

“Oh… okay.” He frowned, then looked at Harry in annoyance. “You know… my life was _much_ easier before I met you.”

 

Harry shrugged, “I doubt it would have _stayed_ easier.”

 

Draco quirked his eyebrows, “You may have a point there.”

 

Sirius walked behind Cecile and she happily leaned back into his waiting embrace. Laying her hand on top of Sirius’ hand, she said, “War is never easy on anyone. Is duilich burn glan a thoirt a tobar salach. Uh… It's difficult tae draw pure water from a dirty well.”

 

Draco nodded, and Harry wrapped an arm around him. “Everything is going to be alright, Draco.”

 

Draco frowned and pushed Harry away, “Don’t _say_ that! Don’t spout your optimistic, Gryffindor bullshit at me! _Everything_ is _not_ going to be alright! My father is in Azkaban. Hogwarts is in chaos. And the dark lord is after your head, as well as the head of every mudblood, half breed, and blood traitor in the world! People have died, more people _will_ die! Things are going to be ruined and everything is going to change. So don’t you _dare_ act like we’re all going to walk away from this as if nothing happened!” With that, he stormed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feumaidh tu mo làn cho-fhaireachdainn - You have my deepest sympathies  
> reultan - stars
> 
> Please feel free to comment! I'm also open to answering questions!
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bofurandori)
> 
> [The Hatstall](http://8tracks.com/weirdestone/the-hatstall?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [weirdestone](http://8tracks.com/weirdestone?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


	36. Coming to terms with goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “See, as much as you want to hold on to the bitter sore memory that someone has left this world, you are still in it”   
> ― Jodi Picoult

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I am so SO sorry that it's taken this long to have another update come out. I've had a lot going on in my real life, and I either didn't have the time or the proper frame of mind to write. For that I'm sorry, and I hope the coming chapters will make up for it.
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I'm not making any money off of this.

“Sirius, ah think that there’s something we have tae dae before the summer is oot.” Cecile said gently as they sat together by the fire.

 

Sirius looked at her curiously, “What is it, Petal?”

 

She turned to him, “Ah think that ye and Harry need tae visit the Potters, Remus too.”

 

A wave of mixed emotions passed behind his eyes until they finally settled on understanding, “I don’t know if I’m ready, love.”

 

She shook her head, “Ye’re never going tae be ready fur that, Leannan. But ye need tae say goodbye, properly, and sae does he. Ye cannae carry those demons intae what we’re aboot tae face.” She touched his cheek, “Including being a Da.”

 

He chuckled humorlessly and leaned into her hand, touching it with his own.

 

“Harry needs tae see his parents and truly understand that they were real, and what’s happened tae them. Right now, they’re basically a fairy tale and it’s not fair tae anybody. This is something that ye need. We’ve put it off too long.” She wrapped her arms around him.

 

He wrapped his arms tightly around her, “I know…” He nuzzled his face into her neck. “I can’t believe he’s gone… that they’re both gone. It wasn’t supposed to happen. I wasn’t supposed to be married and having a baby without him around…” He chuckled, “Probably mocking me relentlessly.”

 

She smiled softly and stroked his hair.

 

“Did I ever tell you that when he started having feelings for Lily, I thought he was an idiot… and told him so. I couldn’t understand why he was so obsessed with one girl, even if Lily was great and all. Then as their relationship developed he started to change, and I was baffled by how he was so willing and _happy_ to give up his freedom bit by bit to be around her. She became the center of his universe and _married_ her, actually deciding that he wanted that arrangement to be permanent. Then of course Harry came and I thought he’d officially given up his freedom for boredom.” He laughed and looked up at her with slightly wet eyes, “But then, you came into my life… and now I understand.” He smiled, “In fact, I’m even worse than he was. At least he had some form of subtlety, but me…” He rested his forehead against hers, “I’m addicted to you… I’d follow you across the universe.” He stroked her cheek with his thumb, “You know that right?” She smiled and nodded. He kissed her nose and smiled, “He would’ve found all of this _hilarious_. I would never live it down.”

 

She frowned slightly, “Ah’m not sure we would’ve been in this situation for him tae mock, honestly.”

 

Sirius frowned, “What do you mean?”

 

She shrugged, “It’s one thing fur ye tae fall in love with me without knowing who ah was until it was too late tae change things, especially after ah provided ye with shelter and nursed ye back tae health. But ah doubt James and Lily would have let ye get close tae someone like me, even if we had still been able tae meet.”

 

His eyes softened, “Cecile…” He lifted her chin up to look him in the eyes, “There is no way, under _any_ circumstance, that I would have been kept away from you. As long as we both exist, I’m going to find my way to you. It’s just that simple.” He smiled, “And yes, James probably would’ve had a tough time with me chasing after a Slytherin _at first_. But he would have liked you, Cecile. It would have been impossible for him _not to_. And Lily… oh, Lily would have **_adored_** you. I have no doubt about _that_. I think you would have adored her too, to be honest.” He chuckled, “James and I would have been in real trouble with you two teamed up against us, which I’m sure you would have.”

 

Cecile laughed.

 

Sirius kissed her, “And I would have married you and he would have been our best man, happily, if also mocking me for having to eat my words. And Harry would still be watching out for our child, even if it wouldn’t exactly be as a big brother.” He hugged her.

 

She smiled and said, “It all sounds lovely, Sirius.” She framed his face with her hands, “But what we have, here and now, is pretty wonderful too. If far from perfect.”

 

He smiled back, “Finding you made my life, Cecile. And the happiness I’ve found with you was more than I ever thought I’d have.” He shook his head, “To be honest, I shudder to think what would’ve happened to me without you. Sometimes I get the feeling that if it weren’t for you, I would have fallen into despair after I got out of Azkaban…” He frowned, “And I know that you were probably right… if you hadn’t stepped in, I would have died the other night. Probably fallen into that damn curtain and I wouldn’t even get to have a funeral because there was no body. It would go along the lines of the luck I’d had, before you.”

 

She hugged him, “It doesn’t matter, none o’ this does. The only thing that matters is what is actually happening, here and now.”

 

He smiled, “You’re right, Petal.”

 

Cecile had sold her vintage Aston Martin (much to Sirius and Harry’s chagrin) in mid-June and bought a Jeep. When her beloved men demanded to know why, she’d merely stated that she was tired of having to drive the truck everywhere because she rarely had only one passenger anymore. Also, she’d rather sell the car to an appreciative collector than have it rot in the garage under a tarp. The two had still sulked, but had let it lie. Not in small part because Cecile’s pregnancy had turned her into an emotional minefield.

 

For the most part, it was a very pleasant thing. Cecile had become incredibly affectionate as the weeks went by, especially towards Sirius. She tended to follow him around now and was loathe to part with him, and he soaked up the attention and affection like a sponge. Cecile had also begun to lavish attention on both Harry and Draco, worrying after them and doing a great deal to sooth their emotional turmoil. Even Remus wasn’t immune to her new emotional state, and patiently allowed her to coo at him and use every trick she could think of to ease his slightest burden.

 

But there was also a downside. Namely that instead of a snarky comment or a glare, if they upset Cecile she went from calm to tigress in an instant. Poor Harry had gotten ripped a new asshole for _once again_ running into one of Cecile’s apple trees when practicing Quidditch. Draco was both frightened and in awe when Cecile had not minced words about how very much he was _not allowed_ in her laboratory. And Sirius… well… he’d had to gain a higher level of maturity through trial by fire.

 

However, everyone had truly appreciated Cecile’s decision about the Jeep when they’d all had to pile into the car and drive to Godric’s Hollow. Sirius, Remus, and Harry were now standing in front of the graves of James and Lily Potter as Draco stood back with Cecile under a tree. He opened up a cold water for her and said, “I’m surprised you’re not over there with them.”

 

She shook her head, “They need to say their goodbyes in peace. As much as I love their friends and son, I have no connection with the Potters; and I don’t have any reason to say goodbye, since I never said hello.”

 

Draco nodded, “That makes sense. I just meant that it’s not like you not to coddle your pet Gryffindors when they’re sad.”

 

She chuckled and took a sip of water, then said, “They’re sweet creatures, Gryffindors. It’s funny how I never noticed it at Hogwarts. They’re not all shallow dunderheeds full of bluster and recklessness, they’re actually quite tender and endearing when you get to know them. Especially ours.”

 

Draco looked up at her curiously, “Ours?”

 

She nodded towards the three Gryffindors, “Look at them. They’re so very loyal and loving, even after all this time. I really admire that about them. Before I met those three, I thought things like that were just in fairy tales.”

 

“Cecile…” Draco said, irritated.

 

She looked down at him, “Just because I haven’t commented on it, doesn’t mean I don’t notice it Draco.”

 

Draco blushed, “Is it really that obvious?”

 

She nodded, “Yes, it is.”

 

He sighed, “Harry likes girls…”

 

“So?”

 

He looked up at her, shocked, “So… it doesn’t matter what I feel.”

 

She rolled her eyes, “What is _with_ people? Listen, Draco, I hate to break it to you; but people can like female bits and male bits at the same time. Hell… one can just like bits in general, or not like bits at all. And one’s bits have never once decided what type of soul their owner has, despite what society says. It’s a natural and healthy thing. So just because Harry likes girls, does _not_ mean that your cause is hopeless. Just don’t try to force the issue and let things happen naturally.” She smiled at him, “I have a feeling you two will be alright.”

 

Draco shook his head and smiled, “You’re crazy.”

 

She smiled, “Yes, I’ve been told that. The pregnancy certainly doesn’t help.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bofurandori)
> 
> [The Hatstall](http://8tracks.com/weirdestone/the-hatstall?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [weirdestone](http://8tracks.com/weirdestone?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


	37. Her Ex-Boyfriend is back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His ignorance covers the world like a blanket, and there's scarcely a hole in it anywhere.  
> \- Mark Twain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I am not making any money off of this.

Sirius looked down at his beautiful, pregnant wife and wondered at how he got so lucky. She smiled and kissed him, before saying, “I’ll only be a minute. Dora and Molly want to discuss the baby shower with me.” She rolled her eyes, “Even though I’m only 16 weeks pregnant and it’ll be 16 more weeks until we’re supposed to have the party.”

 

He chuckled, “I don’t know why they bother, after our stag and hen nights.”

 

“You two are the only couple I know of that got caught having sex _with each other_ during the parties celebrating your last night of ‘freedom’ from one another.” Remus said, clearly amused, from beside Sirius.

 

“I’m sure it’s happened before,” Cecile said mildly.

 

“It would be really sad if it hasn’t, because I highly recommend it.” Sirius said, winking at Cecile.

 

She chuckled, “Honestly, I don’t know why those parties are considered a celebration of single life. My single life did not include that many penises… though the alcohol was about right…”

 

“It was a relatively fair depiction of my pre-Azkaban singlehood, actually.” Sirius said thoughtfully. “In fact, a couple of the strippers were women I’d shagged… apparently.” He frowned, “They kept asking me if I wanted a ‘private dance’.”

 

Cecile raised her eyebrows, “They did?”

 

He nodded, “Yes. So I mentioned, as politely as I could, that I’d seen their private dances and since I couldn’t remember them… they obviously weren’t that impressive.”

 

Cecile laughed.

 

Remus nearly choked, “That’s so rude! Is that why those strippers ran off crying?”

 

Sirius shrugged, “Must be.”

 

Dora came over and began pulling on Cecile’s arm, “Come on, Cecile! Molly’s getting impatient!”

 

Cecile nodded, “Okay, Dora.” She smiled and kissed Sirius’ cheek, “I’ll see you soon, Leannan.”

 

“Okay, but don’t let them stress you out too much.” Sirius said, gently stroking her cheek before she got pulled away.

 

Sirius turned and spoke with Remus for a few minutes before a slight uproar took their attention. Moments later a blonde Adonis walked into the room, with his beautifully tailored suit and perfect blonde hair he stole everyone’s attention. Without meaning to, Sirius found himself puffing up a little; he didn’t know why everyone was so excited, they already had _his_ gorgeous countenance to gaze upon. Also, who the fuck was that guy? Sirius turned to Remus, “Who the fuck is _that_ guy?”

 

“Vincent Roberts, he’s the youngest head of the division of Muggle-Worthy Excuses in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes.” Remus said, sounding slightly impressed.

 

Sirius crossed his arms and huffed, “It’s not _that_ impressive.”

 

“Yeah, it kind of is Padfoot.” Remus said, trying not to smirk.

 

Vincent glanced over to where Sirius and Remus were and immediately headed their way. “You must be Sirius Black! Oh, it’s so good to finally meet you Sir!” He said, taking Sirius’ hand and shaking it.

 

“Sir?!?” Sirius repeated in horror.

 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione saw Vincent talking to Sirius and ran over to them. “Vincent! How nice to see you again! It’s been so long! Let’s catch up over here…” Harry said, trying to usher Vincent away.

 

“It’s good to see you too, Harry!” Vincent said, flashing his pearly white teeth. “I’d love to catch up! But first…” He turned to Sirius, “I’d just like to personally apologize for the Ministry’s part in the grave injustice you were dealt. To think that you had to suffer Azkaban for all those years when you were completely innocent. It’s just such a tragedy, truly.”

 

Sirius frowned, “Yes, I’m aware of the details.”

 

Vincent grinned, “Well, I’d like to personally welcome you back and let you know that if there’s _anything_ I can do for you; please let me know. Also, I truly admire you and the others for rekindling this honorable organization and am proud to join your worthy cause. I’m so very grateful that Arthur invited me.”

 

Sirius turned and glared at Arthur, who didn’t notice, “Yes, I’ll have to express my _gratitude_ later.”

 

“Yeah, that’s really great. Come on now, Vincent. We’re really eager to…” Ron started, then groaned when Cecile walked in and Vincent noticed her out of the corner of his eye.

 

When Cecile noticed Vincent, she froze and went pale. She softly muttered, “Shit…” Before she was tackled by her ex-boyfriend.

 

“Cecile! Oh my sweet, darling Cecile! What’s _happened_ to you?!? Some cad has impregnated you!” Vincent said sorrowfully, looking her over. “No doubt he must have tricked you somehow. But, not to worry; I’ll take care of you and the baby. I’ll raise it as my own and we’ll be very happy. I promise you.”

 

Cecile narrowed her eyes at Vincent, “Vincent… apparently some things do _never_ change.”

 

Vincent was obviously going to say something further when he was ripped away and thrown back by Sirius; who took that moment to stand in front of Cecile and crossed his arms. “Do you mind explaining why you’re _handling_ my _wife_?!?”

 

Now it was Vincent’s turn to go pale, “ _Your wife_?!?” He turned and glared at Cecile, “You _can’t_ actually mean to tell me, that you broke up with me; only to marry _this guy_! He’s a convict, for Merlin’s sake! What were you _thinking_ Cecile?!? Or _were you_? Does he even have a _job_?”

 

“Broke up with…” Sirius blinked, then turned to Cecile. “You dated _this guy_?”

 

Cecile shrugged.

 

“Five years ago! How long can you two have _possibly_ dated before… before _this_.” He glared at Sirius, “Did you get her pregnant just so that she’d agree to marry you, you unworthy bastard?” He took out his wand and pointed it at Sirius. “Don’t worry, poopsie. I’ll fight for your honor!”

 

Sirius tilted his head, “Poopsie?”

 

Cecile frowned, “I’m honestly not sure which part of this situation is saddest.”

 

Sirius sighed, “I’m not dueling you for my wife’s honor, you little shit. You’re the one who’s making a fool of himself.”

 

Vincent glared, “Well, excuse _me_ for being confused about why she would choose someone like _you_ over someone like _me_. I mean… _look at you_. What could you _possibly_ have that I don’t?”

 

“Vincent, I have neither the time nor the crayons to explain it to you.” Cecile said, unimpressed by his bluster.

 

“Are you calling me stupid?!?” Vincent snarled.

 

“Really? _You’re_ in charge of a division in the Ministry of Magic? I know that they’re not exactly the brightest bunch Britain’s ever produced; but I wouldn’t put you in charge of snake control in Ireland.” Sirius scoffed.

 

“And I wouldn’t think that someone who everyone was content to let rot in Azkaban would be so cocky.” Vincent countered.

 

Sirius drew back his fist and punched Vincent so hard that he knocked him on his ass.

 

Vincent held his jaw and glared, “You two deserve each other. You’re both vicious beasts, and I was a fool to think that you could ever be more Cecile.”

 

“I’d rather be a vicious beast than a wet blanket, Vincent.” Cecile replied coolly.

 

Vincent got up and looked like he was going to say more, but Arthur grabbed him and led him away on the pretense of discussing the Ministry.

 

Sirius wrapped his arms around Cecile, “So… that guy? Really?”

 

Cecile shrugged, “What can I say? He was part of my self-hate phase.”

 

He smiled and leaned closer, “And now?”

 

“Now, I am extremely happy with myself and my choices.” She whispered warmly, smiling and looking into his eyes.

 

He grinned lustily, “Good.” Then he kissed her.

 

“You don’t have to rub it in!” Vincent yelled from across the room.

 

Sirius and Cecile both gave him the middle finger, not breaking their kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bofurandori)
> 
> [The Hatstall](http://8tracks.com/weirdestone/the-hatstall?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [weirdestone](http://8tracks.com/weirdestone?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


	38. The house by the sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You are my home. Wherever you are, that's where I'm meant to be.”  
> \- S.L. Naeole
> 
> The ache for home lives in all of us, the safe place where we can go as we are and not be questioned.   
> \- Maya Angelou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I am not making any money off of this.

Cecile nuzzled into Sirius as she watched the water from the safety of the ferry. Sirius smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head, “Happy?”

 

She nodded, “Yes, very.” She smiled up at him, “Ah’m sae glad ye thought o’ this.”

 

He tightened his hold on her slightly, “I’ve always wanted to see where you came from, and this seemed like the right time. Besides, I think it will do you good to see your home again.”

 

She shook her head, “Ah’m not sure ah can really say it’s ma home anymore, since ah haven’t been there in 15 years.” She smirked, “Besides, home fur me isna really a place anymore. It’s wherever ye are, Leannan.” Cecile rested her head against his shoulder, “But it’ll be good tae see it again.”

 

Sirius smiled and rested his head against hers, “I feel the same way, Petal.”

 

Harry and Draco were looking over the side of the ferry and talking quietly. They’d invited Remus to come along, but he’d told them he needed to stay with Severus. Apparently, something had been bothering Severus lately and Remus didn’t want to leave him alone.

 

When they finally got to the island, Sirius could see how someone like Cecile could come from there. It was breathtaking; all ocean, rolling hills, and lovely (if simple) houses. It was like something out of a muggle fairy tale, and he could easily imagine Cecile playing happily along the landscape.

 

Cecile took them on a tour of the island, finally stopping in front of a two story house that overlooked the ocean. “This was where ma Grandparents and ah lived.” She said, wistfully.

 

As they stood there a short, round woman came out of the house next door and began yelling. “Dè tha sibh a ' dèanamh ann a shin? Faigh air falbh! Dh'innis mi dhuibh millean amannan tigh sin Chan ann airson reic!”

 

Cecile turned, and said in Scottish Gaelic, “Greer? Is that you?”

 

Greer MacDuff went wide eyed, “Cecile Duncan?”

 

Cecile grinned, “Yes! It’s me!”

 

Greer’s eyes grew wet and she held her arms open, “Cecile! You’ve come home! At last!”

 

Cecile ran into Greer’s arms, much to the surprise of her companions. “I’m so happy to see you!” She pulled away and smiled into the older woman’s eyes, “How are you?”

 

“Oh, you know me! I’m keeping everyone on their toes and doing as I please.” Greer said proudly.

 

Cecile laughed, “It’s nice to see that you haven’t changed.”

 

“I can’t say the same for you! Look at you! You’ve grown into a fine young woman… and you’re _pregnant_?” Greer said, looking Cecile over.

 

Cecile nodded, “Yes, that’s my husband over there. His name is Sirius… I’m Mrs. Black now.” She pointed toward Sirius, who was looking at them sheepishly.

 

Greer frowned, “He looks like a London boy, and he has an air of mischief about him.”

 

“He’s a good man, very good to me, and we love each other.” Cecile said, smiling.

 

“Does he take care of you properly?” Greer asked, reticent.

 

“We take care of each other.” Cecile said sagely.

 

Greer nodded, and smiled. “Even better. And who are the boys?”

 

“Our adopted son Harry is the one with the brown hair, and our ward Draco is the one with the blonde hair.”

 

Greer chuckled, “You must have your hands full.”

 

“Oh, you have _no_ idea.” Cecile said, chuckling.

 

“I assume they only speak English?” Greer asked.

 

“Sirius has learned a little, but yes they only speak English fluently.” Cecile responded.

 

“Well, then tell them all to come in for tea.” Greer said, heading toward the house.

 

Cecile turned and smiled at them, “She’s invited us in for tea.”

 

Sirius looked dumbfounded, “That’s great… but… who _is_ that?”

 

Cecile shrugged, “She’s my godmother.” With that, she turned and followed Greer.

 

Greer set down a plate of sandwiches and sat down next to Cecile, clutching her hand. She began to explain (in English), “When we were young, Elizabeth and ah were best friends. But she hated it here, and it wisnae a surprise when she dropped her wee bairn in her pa’s lap. She asked me tae be the godmother sae she cud feel like the lass was taken care o’.” The woman frowned, “At least until that minted rebrov came and took them tae England.” She shook her head, “Ah had a bad feeling aboot him. But ah still cudnae believe it when Elizabeth tried tae sell Cecile’s inheritance.”

 

Cecile blinked, “Tried?”

 

Greer smiled at her, “Aye. Sean MacDougal and ah made an arrangement. He offered yer Maw what was fair fur the ship, though she dinna ken it, but only if she threw in the hoose as well.”

 

Cecile blinked, “What?!?”

 

Greer nodded, “And after that, ah bought the hoose fur a pound and put it back in yer name.” She patted Cecile’s hand, “Sean has been using the ship, but ah’m sure he’d sell it back tae ye cheap.”

 

Cecile shook her head, “No, ah’m no fisherman anymore. But yer saying that the hoose is still mine?”

 

Greer nodded and grinned, “Aye. We always knew ye wud come back fur it.”

 

Cecile threw herself into Greer’s arms, “Thank ye sae much! Ye dinnae ken how much this means tae me!”

 

Greer patted her back, “Ah think ah dae, 'phutan. Ah think ah dae.”

 

Sirius smiled, “Well then, I think we should go take a look at your family home.”

 

Cecile grinned, “We absolutely should!”

 

The place was somewhat clean, due to Greer’s occasional tidying up, but felt like it had been asleep ever since the Duncan family had left. Everything was covered in sheets and the windows were cloudy. But it was a nice house, and you could tell that it had been full of love once. Cecile took them all on a tour, explaining what they were looking at and what she remembered about it.

 

When Sirius and Cecile were on the patio, looking out at the sea, Sirius wrapped his arm around Cecile’s shoulders and said, “I think we should stay here for a few weeks. Clean the place up a bit, and relax.” He smiled down at her, “I think it would be a nice break for us.”

 

Cecile grinned up at him, “That sounds like a _wonderful_ idea, Leannan.” She pulled him down and kissed him, before nuzzling into his chest as he embraced her. “It feels sae good tae be back here, ah dinnae realize how much ah missed it.”

 

He kissed the top of her head, “It’s nice to see you so happy, Petal. I haven’t seen you this relaxed in a long time.”

 

“Yes, it’s been tough on all o’ us lately.” She sighed. “Ah love ye, Sirius Black.”

 

He grinned and replied, “And I love you, Cecile Black.” He leaned down to give her a deep, loving kiss.

 

Harry and Draco ran up to the patio a few minutes later and Harry asked, “We found some fishing poles in the closet. Can we go fishing?”

 

Cecile chuckled, “Ye can try! But the fish aren’t likely tae bite right now.”

 

“We’ll risk it,” Draco said.

 

Sirius rubbed his hands together, “Sounds like a plan to me!” He looked at Cecile, “You’re coming, right? I don’t think anyone else here actually knows how to fish.”

 

She chuckled, “Ah’ll show ye the basics. But ah suggest we spend most o’ oor time getting bait.”

 

Draco scrunched up his nose, “That sounds like it will be disgusting.”

 

“O’ it will be, but it’ll be worth it when we have fresh fish fur dinner tomorrow.” Cecile reassured him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dè tha sibh a ' dèanamh ann a shin? Faigh air falbh! Dh'innis mi dhuibh millean amannan tigh sin Chan ann airson reic ! - What are you doing there? Get away! I told you a million times that house is not for sale!
> 
> 'phutan - button
> 
> Please feel free to comment! I always love hearing from you!
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bofurandori)
> 
> [The Hatstall](http://8tracks.com/weirdestone/the-hatstall?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [weirdestone](http://8tracks.com/weirdestone?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


	39. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I simply can't build my hopes on a foundation of confusion, misery and death... I think... peace and tranquility will return again.   
> \- Anne Frank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I am not making any money off of this.

“Albus, what are ye doing here?” Cecile asked, frowning at Albus’ sudden appearance on her doorstep.

 

“Cecile, so nice to see you! How are you and the baby doing?” Albus asked, all smiles and sunshine. He lifted up a large bag, “I brought you some gifts for the baby.”

 

Cecile took the bag, “They’re no’ enchanted or anything, are they?”

 

Albus chuckled, “No, completely normal, I promise.”

 

“Ye didnae answer ma question, Headmaster.” Cecile said, narrowing her eyes.

 

Sirius came up behind her and smiled, stretching out his arms, “Albus! So good to see you!”

 

The two embraced and Albus said, “So good to see you too! Such a beautiful place, I can see why Cecile is so fond of it.”

 

“Are ye gawn tae answer ma question or no’?!?” Cecile hissed, clearly on her last nerve.

 

Sirius went up to Cecile, “Now, Petal, don’t…”

 

She held up her hand, “Dae ye really want tae tell yer pregnant wife tae calm down?”

 

He stepped behind his wife, “Sorry, Albus, you’re on your own.”

 

Albus sighed, “I came to see Harry.”

 

“Fur what?” Cecile asked, crossing her arms.

 

“There is something that I need his help with.”

 

“What could ye possibly need a teenage boy fur in the middle o’ summer?” Cecile asked, narrowing her eyes.

 

Sirius frowned and also crossed his arms, “That’s a good point, what _do_ you need him for?”

 

Albus sighed, “It’s something that requires the chosen one.”

 

Cecile growled, “Ye arenae going tae take ma lad away tae put him in danger while he’s in ma care!”

 

Albus held up his hands, “It’s nothing dangerous.”

 

“Then ye should be able tae tell me what it’s aboot!” Cecile shouted, fire in her eyes.

 

“You really need to either tell us what’s going on, or leave. We came here to get away from all of this. If I’d known you’d show up at our doorstep, I never would have told you where we were going.” Sirius said.

 

“Ah still cannae believe ye told anyone at all.” Cecile growled, giving him a narrow look.

 

“He’s the only one, I promise!” Sirius said defensively.

 

“And I haven’t told anyone else, nor will I. In fact, I’ve been keeping the memory safe.” Albus said.

 

Cecile took a long look at him, then sighed. “Destroy the memories o’ this place as soon as ye get back.”

 

Albus nodded, “Alright.”

 

She narrowed her eyes at him, “Ye want him fur something that’s _no’_ dangerous, and probably seems foolish but is important tae yer machinations… right?”

 

Albus’ eyes twinkled.

 

She rolled her eyes, “That’s a yes. Yer insufferable, ye know that? Ah wudnae even talk tae ye anymore except ma husband and child insist on it.”

 

Albus nodded, “I know, and I appreciate your patience.”

 

Cecile waved him in, “Come on, ah’ll let ye borrow Harry fur a few hours but _no more_. Understand?”

 

“It’s a deal,” Albus said, following her in.

 

Sirius frowned, “What just happened?”

 

“What was your Granda’s name?” Sirius asked, flipping through the book of baby names.

 

“Calder Fergus Duncan, why?” Cecile asked, resting against him contentedly.

 

He smiled, “I was thinking if our child is a boy, we could give him your Grandfather’s name.”

 

She smiled up at him, “That’s nice… but ah think it’s better fur a middle name, not the first name. Let’s give the child their own name tae live up tae.”

 

He nodded, “Okay, then Calder as a middle name if our kid is a boy. What was your Gran’s name?”

 

“Moira Arabella Boyd.”

 

“And they named your mother Elizabeth?” Sirius said, curiously.

 

Cecile chuckled, “They really liked the Queen.”

 

Sirius chuckled, “Ah, makes sense. So why did your Mum name you Cecile?”

 

“She thought it was a pretty name. Ah’m no’ sure what insanity led her tae give me the middle name Florence, though.” She said, frowning.

 

He laughed, “That was quite a surprise when we got our marriage license.”

 

She poked him, “At least it’s no’ as bad as yers…”

 

He went wide eyed and shook his head, “Don’t _even_!”

 

She laughed, then kissed him, “Dinnae worry, yer secret is safe with me.”

 

He grinned and kissed her back, playing with her hair, “I know, my love. I trust you.” He leaned down to kiss her again.

 

She rubbed her nose against his and then whispered, “Mick.”

 

He frowned, “Mick?”

 

“Yeah, like Mick Jones from The Clash.” Cecile said, proudly.

 

He looked at her for a long moment, then a smile slowly spread on his face, “I like it!”

 

She grinned, “Really?”

 

He nodded enthusiastically, “Yes, I do! I think it’s a great name! But what if it’s a girl?”

 

“Ari, as in Ari Up from The Slits.” She said, matter-of-factly.

 

 “Fantastic!” He kissed Cecile and smiled into her eyes, “You’re wonderful, and I love you.”

 

She grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck, “I love you too.”

 

He smiled mischievously, “I love you more.”

 

She frowned, “Ah thought ye weren’t gawn tae dae that anymore.”

 

He gave her a quick peck, “Sorry, I can’t help it.”

 

She narrowed her eyes, “Ye dinnae even try!”

 

He laughed, “True.”

 

She pushed him down onto the couch, “Ye’re impossible.”

 

He grinned, “And you’re magnificent.” He pushed the hair out of her face, “I still can’t believe we’re having a baby together. I honestly never thought I’d be a Father. At certain points, I wasn’t even sure I’d live this long.”

 

“Well, ye’re gawn tae have a very long life if ah have any say in it.” Cecile said, “And ye’ll be a great Father. Ye’re the only man fur me, and there’s nothing ah’d rather be doing than starting a family with ye.” She rested her head on his shoulder, “Ye’re always saying how grateful ye are fur me. That ah saved ye.” She looked into his eyes, “But ye saved me too. Ah was sae lost, ah thought ah’d turned into a monster. Then ye came into ma life, and everything changed. Ye helped me grow, made it safe tae be maself. And ah will _always_ be grateful fur that.”

 

Sirius combed through her hair with his fingers and smiled, “I would do anything for you.”

 

“And ah, fur ye.” She kissed him.

 

Sirius wrapped his fingers through her hair and deepened the kiss. They began to lose track of time after that.

 

They were still kissing when Harry walked back into the house, “Sirius! Cecile! I’m home!”

 

They broke up the kiss, and sat up; fixing their clothes.

 

“Great! How did it go?” Sirius asked.

 

Harry walked in, “It was… interesting. I met Professor Slughorn.”

 

“Oh?” Sirius asked, wrapping an arm around Cecile’s shoulders.

 

Harry looked between them, “You two were snogging again, weren’t you?”

 

They shrugged. “What dae ye think?” Cecile responded.

 

Harry sighed, “Right, whatever. Anyway, that’s who Dumbledore took me to see.”

 

“But why?” Sirius asked.

 

Harry shrugged, “He wanted me to convince him to come out of retirement.”

 

Cecile frowned, “Severus did hint that he might no’ be the potions professor next year. But, then again, he always says that.”

 

“Well, this year it’s true.” Harry said.

 

Cecile stood up, “Hey, Harry.” She walked up to Harry and put a hand on his shoulder, “Is everything alright?”

 

Harry shook his head, then looked up. “Do you think this will ever be over? The war?”

 

She smiled and pulled him into her arms, “O’ course it will. Everything ends.”

 

“But anytime soon?” Harry asked, returning the embrace.

 

“Yes, Harry. But things are gawn tae get worse before they get better.” She began to stroke his hair.

 

“I’d ask how… but that’s a stupid question.” Harry said begrudgingly.

 

She chuckled, “Things are going tae be alright, Harry. One way or another.”

 

Harry looked up and frowned, “How can you say that? We have no guarantee that we’ll win.”

 

She gave a lopsided smile, “No, but then again we have never have guarantees in life. Somehow, ah’ve come tae believe that miraculous things can happen if ye just dinnae give up hope. That yes, the world can knock ye on yer ass more often than no’. But ye’re only defeated if ye dinnae get back up.” She chuckled, “Ye had a hand in teaching me that.”

 

“You really believe that?” Harry asked, wide eyed.

 

She nodded, “Ah dae.”

 

Sirius walked up to them and smiled, “Hope will always overcome darkness in the end.”

 

Harry smiled, “Yeah… I guess you’re right.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment! I always love hearing from you! And I'm completely open to answering questions, if you have any.
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bofurandori)
> 
> [The Hatstall](http://8tracks.com/weirdestone/the-hatstall?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [weirdestone](http://8tracks.com/weirdestone?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


	40. New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A child is not a vase to be filled, but a fire to be lit."  
> \- Rabelais

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I am not making any money off of this.

“Is Mrs. Black alright? Can Kreacher get her anything?” Kreacher asked, coddling her as usual.

 

Cecile smiled and said, “Ah’m aboot as guid as ah can get. But thank ye, ma friend.” She was already wrapped up in a blanket by the fire, with yet another cup of raspberry leaf tea and a plate of oatcakes. Unless he wanted to rub her aching feet, which was tempting, there wasn’t really much he could do for her. But she appreciated how doting the elf was. He had become so incredibly dear to her, and he clearly felt the same.

 

Kreacher frowned, “Mrs. Black should let Kreacher do more for her. Mrs. Black does too much. It is bad for the baby.”

 

Cecile chuckled, “Ah barely dae anything other than gae downstairs, Kreacher. Ah’m on bedrest, remember?”

 

Kreacher sighed, “Very well. Would Cecile like Kreacher to keep her company until Mr. Black comes home?”

 

Cecile smiled, “Yes, ah wud like thae very much.”

 

Kreacher smiled, “Would Mrs. Black like me to read to her?”

 

“Yes, please. Something by Jane Austin, ah think.”

 

The book popped into his hand, and he sat down next to her and began to read Pride & Prejudice.

 

Cecile was half asleep, still listening to Kreacher reading, when Sirius came back. He smiled at the scene, “Thank you, Kreacher. I’ll take over from here.”

 

Kreacher looked up at Sirius, “Alright, Mr. Black.” He looked back at Cecile, “Keep resting, Mrs. Black. Remember what the healer said.”

 

“Yes, yes… take it easy, dinnae stress yerself oot, preeclampsia… etc.” Cecile sighed, “This is ridiculous.”

 

Sirius looked at her sympathetically, and sat down beside her. She cuddled up close to him and he wrapped her in his arms. She kissed his neck and then nuzzled into the space between his neck and shoulder. “Ah know ye willnae tell me what happened, but are we alright fur now?”

 

He sighed, “Yes, for now we’re okay.” He looked down at her, “How about you, Petal? Are you alright?”

 

She sighed, “That’s a relative question, Leannan. We found the preeclampsia early on, sae ah’ll be alright and sae will the bairn. Right now, thae’s all ah can hope fur.” She frowned, “But ye know ah hate being bed ridden.”

 

“I know,” He kissed the top of her head, “I wish there was more that I could do for you.”

 

“Ah know ma love.” She looked up at him in adoration, “Yer a good husband.” She rested her head on his shoulder, “Have ye heard from Harry?”

 

He sighed, “I’ve heard _about_ him. He can’t exactly come to meetings.”

 

“Ah know. Is he alright?” Cecile asked.

 

“Right now, he’s actually fine. At the moment, it seems like he’s able to be a normal teenager.” Sirius said, smiling.

 

Cecile smiled and gave a sigh of relief, “Guid, ah’m glad.”

 

Sirius smiled and leaned toward the baby bump, “And how are you doing, Sage? You’re certainly giving your Mum a run for her money.” They’d decided to call the child Sage until further notice, since they’d told the healer not to tell them the gender.

 

“Sage probably gets it from ye.” Cecile said, chuckling.

 

Sirius made a face at Cecile, then turned back to the baby, “She says that like she hasn’t caused her fair share of trouble, herself.”

 

Cecile laughed.

 

When Harry and Draco came home for Christmas, the first thing Harry did was run to see Cecile. Sirius had set up a room for them on the first floor so that Cecile wouldn’t have to go up and down stairs anymore. He went into the room and went to Cecile’s side, “How are you? How is the baby?”

 

Cecile laughed, “We’re both _fine_ Harry. Or, at least as fine as we’re going tae get.” She patted the area beside her, “But enough aboot me, how are _ye_? How is school?”

 

“Well…” Harry had to think about what he could tell Cecile that wouldn’t upset her. “Ron is dating a girl named Lavender.”

 

Cecile raised an eyebrow, “That’s what ye’re telling me aboot? Ron’s love life?”

 

He scratched the back of his head, “Well…”

 

She crossed her arms, “Ah already _know_ aboot her. Hermione filled me in on _that_ little treat. But, ah have tae say, if that’s all ye’re telling me life cannae be guid.”

 

“Mum, it’s really okay. It’s mostly just a lot of teenage drama and helping Dumbledore. Maybe it would be a bigger deal if Draco wasn’t around, but he’s really helped a lot. Every time I get overwhelmed he helps talk me down.” Harry said, fondly.

 

Cecile smiled, “Well, that’s alright then.”

 

Finally, the day arrived and Sirius was quick to pack Cecile and their suitcases into the Jeep and get to St. Mungo’s. It was a long, hard delivery and the healers told Sirius at one point that they were worried about Cecile. But eventually, both mother and child were alright.

 

Cecile looked into her baby’s eyes, in absolute wonder. She was a Mother. She and Sirius had just made a little baby from scratch. A little baby that was, by far, the cutest baby in history. All chubby and bald, with Sirius’ eyes and her mouth.

 

She cooed to her child in Gaelic, “You are so wonderful. I’m so happy to finally meet you.”

 

Sirius came in and smiled, “How are you two doing?”

 

She smiled at her husband, “Sage and ah are doing great, Leannan.”

 

He smiled and went to them, giving them both a kiss. Then he bent down to their level, “So… I’ve been thinking…”

 

“That we should just keep calling oor baby Sage?” She said, smiling.

 

He smiled back, nodding. “Yeah, I think it’s better this way.”

 

“Ah dae too.” She smiled down at Sage.

 

He smiled at Sage, “Just so you know, Sage. We’re going to do the best we can. I highly doubt we’re going to be perfect, at all. But we’re really going to try. And, whatever happens, know that we’re here for you. Forever. Because we don’t expect you to be perfect, either. We love you, unconditionally.”

 

Cecile nodded, “Absolutely.” She smiled at Sage, “Ye’re oor baby, and we’re going tae take care o’ ye.”

 

Sage yawned contentedly.

 

 

Sirius sighed happily, “I still can’t believe it. We made a person.”

 

“Ah _know_!”

 

"We're parents! Parents of a baby! A small, still very impressionable baby!"

 

"Who the hell let this happen?!?"

 

“Everyone, the traitors.”

 

"Ah'm no' sure we've prepared enough fur this." Cecile said, worry in her eyes.

 

"Is there even any preparation for this?"

 

"Now that ye mention it... probably no'."

 

"Are we adult enough for this?"

 

"That's a stupid question."

 

"Right... of course we're not."

 

She looked into Sirius' eyes, "Ah guess we'll just have tae wing it."

 

He nodded, "Looks that way." He smiled, "It's alright. As long as I'm with you, Petal, I'm up for anything."

 

She smiled back, "Same here, Leannan."

 

Sage cooed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment! I really love hearing your thoughts! And I have no problem answering questions, if you have any.
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bofurandori)
> 
> [The Hatstall](http://8tracks.com/weirdestone/the-hatstall?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [weirdestone](http://8tracks.com/weirdestone?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


	41. Strange behavior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “One of the tasks of true friendship is to listen compassionately and creatively to the hidden silences. Often secrets are not revealed in words, they lie concealed in the silence between the words or in the depth of what is unsayable between two people.”   
> \- John O'Donohue, Anam Cara: A Book of Celtic Wisdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION: I am going on vacation for a week, so there will be no updates during that time. However, if any of you are interested, I'll post a few pictures on my Tumblr account of "The Wizarding World of Harry Potter" since that will be one of my stops. Thank you, and I'm sorry for any inconvenience this may cause you.
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I am not making any money off of this.

“Rock-a-bye baby, in the tree top; When the wind blows, the cradle will rock; When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall…” Cecile cuddled Sage close. “But Mama will catch ye, cradle and all.”

 

Sage cooed happily, then yawned sleepily in her arms.

 

Cecile smiled down at Sage. Her heart and personal world was so full of love, that it was a wonder that evil and hatred could survive on the same plane of existence. “Do mhàthair agus Athair gaol agam ort gu mòr. That means yer Mither and Faither love ye very much in English.” Cecile said warmly.

 

Sage babbled.

 

Cecile chuckled, “We’ll work on it.”

 

Sirius smiled as he leaned against the doorframe, “We’ll have Sage speaking gaelish in no time, Petal.”

 

She turned and smiled brightly at the love of her life, “No hurry, we have time.”

 

He smiled back just as brightly, then walked to them and gave Cecile a loving kiss, followed by kissing Sage on the head. He kneeled down and smiled at their baby, “Exactly who said that you could get so big, so fast, little one? I certainly didn’t allow it.”

 

Cecile chuckled, “It just means oor wee one is healthy.”

 

Sirius shook his head, “I have a sneaking suspicion that Dobby and Kreacher are the culprits.”

 

She gave him a stern look, “Those darlings are the reason we’ve been able tae sleep through the night, sae dinnae talk such rubbish. Ah’m very grateful.”

 

“Oh yes, those 6 whole hours we get are amazing.”

 

“Ah’m no’ having them comfort Sage more than twice, ah want tae make sure it’s me that ma bairn is attached tae.”

 

He chuckled, “I, on the other hand, am on my own. Is that it?”

 

She rolled her eyes, “Sage will bond with ye, yer the Da after all. And we both know ye’ll be the fun Da, and ah’ll probably want tae kill ye more than once. Ye’ll be very loved, ah have no doubt. But ah want tae make sure that Sage knows that Ma will always be there, no matter what.”

 

He smiled and kissed her temple, “We’re all going to be fine. We’re not our parents, and Sage will be much happier for it.”

 

She smiled at him, “That’s the plan.”

 

“Severus, I don’t understand.” Cecile said, growing pale.

 

“You just need to trust me on this one. When things… change, I need you to take your family somewhere safe. Somewhere nobody will find you.” He took her hand, “It’s important.”

 

“What are you going to do, Severus?” Cecile asked, concern growing in her eyes.

 

He shook his head, “It’s complicated. Things are… complicated.” He looked into her eyes, “I wish that I could… Just know, that you and Remus mean the world to me. Nothing will change that, and I want you to do whatever you need to get through what’s coming. Promise me.”

 

She was silent for a long moment, “I promise.”

 

He heaved a sigh of relief, “That’s all I need. Thank you.”

 

She narrowed her eyes, “If something happens, and you wind up dying. Just know I’ll beat the living fuck out of you when I find you in the afterlife.”

 

He smirked, “I would expect nothing less.”

 

“How’s my little Godbaby doing? Hmmm?” Dora cooed at Sage. “Oh, you are _so cute_! I could just eat you up! Yes, I could!”

 

“Please refrain from eating ma child, Dora.” Cecile said, chuckling.

 

“Aww, and I was planning on making baby stew.” Dora responded, sticking her tongue out at her.

 

Cecile returned the gesture.

 

“So, I’ve been talking with Remus.” Dora said, hesitantly.

 

Cecile quirked an eyebrow, “Oh?”

 

Dora nodded, “Yes… we’ve been talking about, maybe having a baby together.”

 

Cecile went wide eyed, “Excuse me? Did ah miss something?”

 

 Dora sighed, “Well, we’re both gay and we both want children. So, we were thinking that maybe we could make an arrangement. Like, we’d get a house where Remus, Severus and I could live and we’d all raise the baby… or babies… together.”

 

Cecile raised an eyebrow, “Well, ah have no problem with that. But, what does Severus have tae say aboot it?”

 

Dora shrugged, “He’s been surprisingly open to the idea, actually.”

 

Cecile narrowed her eyes, “Huh… that’s… surprising.”

 

“Yeah, I was a little surprised too.” Dora smiled, “But, he was okay with Remus being Sage’s Godfather. And who’s to say how love is going to change people?”

 

Cecile thought about it, and unwilling to trouble her best friend she said, “True enough, ah suppose.”

 

Harry was inconsolable. His spewing hatred towards Snape, and his misery over the death of Albus, flooded everything near him. He was questioning everything, angry at the universe, and was already making plans for the next year. Plans that would put him in immediate danger.

 

Cecile and Remus were inconsolable together, and for the first time in their acquaintance could be of no comfort to Harry. Neither one could bring themselves to believe that Severus was truly on the side of Voldemort. They believed, in their heart of hearts, that what he was doing was for them. But they knew that they wouldn’t be able to share that with anyone else, so they huddled together and kept one another’s council.

 

Draco couldn’t believe any of it. He’d known that Alvarez was up to something, and had done his level best to talk him out of it. But when the time came, Alvarez attempted to kill Dumbledore. He’d pointed the wand and said the words, but he hadn’t been able to kill the old man because he hadn’t really meant it. So, Snape had stepped in and killed Dumbledore. All of it was ridiculous. But, secretly, he was glad that it hadn’t been him. That he’d gotten away from any influences that might have put him in Alvarez’s place. Because he _certainly_ wasn’t a killer, and wouldn’t want to be.

 

Sirius didn’t know what to think or feel. He probably would have happily jumped in with Harry on the “Snape is evil” train. But Cecile, his wife/best friend/mother of his child, was so very hurt by the betrayal; and Remus, his other best friend, was deeply hurt and heartbroken over this. Sirius just didn’t have it in him to be insulting while they were hurt. But he didn’t know what he could do to fix any of it, other than watch over Sage and hope that something happened to give him an idea.

 

Sage looked around at the scene, and knew that people were unhappy. So, as babies are wont to do, Sage joined in on the crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment! I love hearing from you! Also, if you have any questions I'm happy to answer them.
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bofurandori)
> 
> [The Hatstall](http://8tracks.com/weirdestone/the-hatstall?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [weirdestone](http://8tracks.com/weirdestone?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


	42. Things fall apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is no such thing as paranoia. Your worst fears can come true at any moment.   
> \- Hunter S. Thompson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I am not making any money off of this.

Cecile looked down at Sage, and wondered how long they would be able to protect their darling baby. Anger and fear grew in her heart. Because Severus was wrong, there was nowhere for Sirius and herself to hide now. As long as He-who-must-not-be-named was alive, he would be looking for them. Because they were Harry’s family, which also meant they were his weakness. The incident at the Department of Mysteries proved that. But Sage… there was a chance that Sage could be hidden. It was painful to think about, but there might come a time where the only thing that they could do to save their baby was to stay away.

 

Now was not that moment, however, and she prayed it would never come to that.

 

She went downstairs and saw Sirius in the sitting room, staring into the fire. They’d barely spoken since Dumbledore died, and at night they’d kept to the opposite sides of the bed and never touched. It was her fault, she knew that. Everything had been so overwhelming, and she’d gotten it into her head that Sirius couldn’t possibly understand how she felt.

 

And he probably couldn’t.

 

But that didn’t mean anything. He was her husband, and he loved her. They had never kept anything from one another, and she wasn’t going to start now. Her top priorities were her husband and children, and right now there wasn’t room for anything else. The time had come for lines to be drawn, and sides to be chosen; and she was on whatever side kept her loved ones safe. Cecile was a Slytherin, after all; and she truly was going to do whatever it took to achieve her means. If that meant Severus was on his own, well, so be it. He had made his choices, and now she had to do the same.

 

Cecile went downstairs and without preamble crawled into her husband’s lap and put her arms around his neck. She could feel his muscles relax, and heard the soft sigh as he wrapped her in his arms and held her close. “Ah’m sorry, ma love. Ah didnae mean tae shut ye oot.”

 

He kissed her hair, “Just don’t make a habit of it.”

 

“Ah dinnae intent tae,” She nuzzled into him and sighed. His warmth seeped into her bones and made her feel strong and safe again.

 

He smiled softly, “I know that things are… confusing, right now. But I want you to know that I’m on your side, unconditionally.”

 

She looked up at him, “And ah’m on yers. Ah’m no’ going tae forget that ever again, ah promise.” She leaned up and kissed him softly, causing him to growl and deepen the kiss. Cecile tangled her fingers in his hair and moaned as he moved to kiss her neck. The past few days had been so cold and lonely, they now desperately craved each other’s presence. Sirius slid one side of Cecile’s blouse down and gently bit her shoulder, making her gasp then begin to undress him as he did the same to her.

 

When their passion was finally sated, Sirius wrapped his arms around her and pressed her back against him. Cecile smiled and took one of his hands in hers, feeling his soft breath against the back of her neck. The two of them dozed off like that, but woke up just after midnight and went up to their own bed. When they were in one another’s arms once again Cecile said, “Severus told me tae take oor family and hide.”

 

Sirius frowned, “What? When did he do that?”

 

“Two weeks ago. At the time, ah thought he was intending tae sacrifice himself or something. That something was going tae happen, and he wanted us oot o’ harm’s way.”

 

He sighed and ran his fingers through her hair, “There was no way you could have known what he was up to. You can sense a lot of things, Petal, but you generally don’t know the future.”

 

“But ah feel sae foolish fur no’ telling ye…”

 

“Even if you had, it wouldn’t have changed anything. Nobody could have seen Snape doing… that.”

 

“Ah guess no’…”

 

He looked into her eyes, “But?”

 

“Ah dinnae think there’s anywhere for the two o’ us tae run, now. We’ll never be safe until this is all over.”

 

He frowned, “You’re thinking about hiding Sage, aren’t you?”

 

Her eyes began to water, “Ah dinnae want tae… but… ah dinnae want the same thing that happened tae Harry happen tae Sage. Ah doubt a baby living through something like that could happen twice…”

 

He looked into her eyes, “Petal, my love, you’re forgetting something.”

 

“What’s that?”

 

He smiled, “Grimmauld Place.”

 

Her eyes widened, “Ah cannae believe ah didnae think o’ that!” She frowned, “But… Sirius… ye…”

 

He smiled and kissed her softly, “If it will keep us safe, then there’s nowhere I’d rather be.”

 

She smiled and hugged him tightly, “Ah love ye, ye brilliant, wonderful man!”

 

He chuckled and returned her embrace, “We’ll go there at dawn.”

 

Before the sun had risen Dobby and Kreacher cast spells to pack everything within a matter of minutes, as Sirius and Cecile proceeded to put every protection they could think of on the jeep. When that was done, they all packed up the car and moved to 12 Grimmauld Place. They hadn’t told anyone about their plans, and didn’t let the Order know they’d moved until they were safely within the confines of the Black household.

 

Over the next few days Dobby and Kreacher cleaned up the house until it looked clean and habitable again. The two elves had made a point of taking all of Cecile’s supplies and harvested all the fresh produce from her garden, making it so that they wouldn’t need to get food any time soon. Surprisingly, Sirius really was perfectly happy living at his old family home again. He’d honestly thought there would never come a day where he’d be glad to be within those walls again, but knowing that it would keep his own family safe and together made everything better.

 

But now Harry, Draco, Ron, and Hermione were talking softly amongst themselves, and seemed to be planning something. Both Cecile and Sirius tried to find out what it was, but they’d been completely shut out of their conversations. Harry also began spending a great deal of time with Sage, as if these might be the last moments they had together. None of which bode well. It didn’t help that every day brought new horrors to their doorstep, including hordes of Death Eaters literally being on their doorstep.

 

Cecile and Sirius tried to keep everything together. They tried to stay strong and solid, for everyone’s sake. But they had an infant to take care of, as well as Harry and Draco. The Order was in chaos, Remus and Tonks announced that they were going to have a baby together, and everyone seemed to expect the two of them to know what to do. It all led to the two of them being stretched much too thin, and it was difficult for them to handle their own problems from moment to moment without trying to figure out what their young wards were up to. They simply had to hope that eventually they would be let in on what was going on.

 

It all came to a head when Cecile and Sirius woke up one day to find a note on the kitchen table:

 

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I’m leaving to find the other Horcrux. I’m sorry that I did this without any warning, but I know you two. Either you would try to stop me, or you’d want to come with me… which would mean one of you would have to leave the other to stay with Sage. I can’t let you do either, so I’m making this easy. Please know that I love you, all of you, and I’ll come back if I can. Please keep yourselves safe._

_Yours,_

_Harry_

They stood there, staring at the note for a long time. Somewhere in their heart of hearts, they’d feared something like this might happen. But the reality of their son going off into imminent danger, supplied with… who knew what, was almost too much to bear.

 

“We’ve failed him…” Cecile said, softly.

 

Sirius wrapped his arm around her shoulders, “There was nothing we could do. He took our choices away from us.”

 

“But we should have known! We should have said something! We should have…”

 

Sirius pressed her to his chest, and she began to cry as Sirius tried not to join her. They began to rock back and forth, as they both came to terms with the fact that they might not see Harry again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment, I always love hearing from you. Also, if you have any questions I'm very open to answering them.
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bofurandori)
> 
> [The Hatstall](http://8tracks.com/weirdestone/the-hatstall?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [weirdestone](http://8tracks.com/weirdestone?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


	43. The Grim Reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one can confidently say that they will still be living tomorrow.   
> \- Euripides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I am not making any money off of this.

After 2 months of being held prisoner in their own home, the Black family was able to be transported to Shell Cottage. Before then, it had simply been too dangerous to attempt to leave 12 Grimmauld Place with Sage. When they got to Bill and Fleur’s seaside cottage, Sirius and Cecile finally felt able to breathe. Sage seemed much happier at the cottage as well. So they went about the business of their lives, loving one another deeply and appreciating everything as much as they could; attempting each day not to let their worry for Harry (and everyone else) consume them. Bill and Fleur were very good hosts, and Sirius and Cecile attempted to be the best guests they could be.

 

“Mama!” Sage giggled happily, reaching for Cecile.

 

She smiled affectionately and picked Sage up, and the happy baby cuddled close to her. Knightly, who was napping in the window, lazily looked up at his humans. When he saw all was well, he went back to sleep. Cecile held Sage close as she headed to the kitchen to inquire about lunch. When she found that Kreacher was there, but not Dobby, she became concerned, “Where did Dobby gae?”

 

Kreacher looked down, then said, “Dobby went to help Harry Potter…”

 

Cecile stiffened immediately, “Help Harry Potter dae _what_ …?!?”

 

Kreacher shuffled his feet, “Help Harry Potter and Harry Potter’s friends escape from Malfoy manor.”

 

Cecile’s jaw dropped, and Sage began to whimper; sensing that something was wrong. Cecile frowned and said, “And why, exactly, did nobody think tae _say_ anything aboot this?”

 

Kreacher opened his mouth to answer, but then there was a large popping noise outside and Cecile looked out the window to see several people, including Harry and Dobby, land on the beach. “Sirius! Sirius, it’s them! The children are here!” Cecile shouted.

 

Sirius ran downstairs and they hurried out of the house, to find everyone battered and bruised but still alive. Dobby looked exhausted, but was smiling at Harry. Harry turned and saw his family, a bright smile spreading across his face as he ran to them. They embraced, and when Harry pulled away he gently took Sage from Cecile’s arms and held the baby close. Sage cooed and attempted to grab his glasses, making Harry laugh.

 

“Sage has missed you, we all have.” Sirius said, smiling at his godson.

 

“You’ve gotten so _big_!” Harry said to Sage.

 

“Well, that’s what happens when you leave for months on end. Babies grow bigger, parents become more worried…” Cecile said, torn between happiness and bitterness.

 

Harry looked up at her apologetically, “I’m sorry, but I had to go. I have to destroy the Horcrux so that this can finally be over.”

 

Cecile had many reasons why she didn’t want Harry to go running all over Britain trying to find these dangerous objects. But she and Sirius had talked at great length about the subject, and he’d convinced her that if Harry truly felt that this was what he needed to do; then they wouldn’t be able to stop him even if they tried. So, she’d decided to pretend that she was alright with this… for the time being.

 

Cecile wrapped Harry up in her arms and said, “Ah know, muffin.”

 

He hugged her tightly, “I’ve missed you so much…”

 

The next few weeks were stifling, and Harry’s frequent visits to the beach didn’t go unnoticed. But Cecile understood the need for privacy and solitude, and so let Harry have his space. She knew that he was talking with Ollivander and Griphook about something, and that it probably meant he would soon go back into danger, but she held her tongue. As much as Cecile would have liked to make demands of Harry, she knew that this was something she wouldn’t be able to stop. Even if she could stop him from putting himself in danger, he would resent her for doing it. So she just gave him as much love and support as possible, and learned to appreciate every moment.

 

In the meantime, Cecile had developed a bond with Luna Lovegood. Cecile found Luna to be utterly charming and intelligent, fascinated with her many theories. It had been a very long time since she had allowed herself to think about anything fanciful, and imagining the many creatures Luna talked about brought her a strange sort of comfort.

 

When Remus showed up and told them that Dora had given birth to their baby, Teddy, it brought a great deal of joy to the house. During a short, quiet moment in the celebration Remus took Cecile and Sirius aside. “Dora and I were wondering if you would be Teddy’s godparents.” He smiled at them, “You’re certainly the most qualified people we know.”

 

Sirius and Cecile looked at one another, and both smiled at what they read in one another’s eyes. Then they turned to their friend and Sirius said, “Yes! Of course we will!”

 

“We’d be happy tae, Remus.” Cecile said warmly.

 

Remus let out a breath that he hadn’t realized he was holding, “That’s a relief. Thank you.”

 

Sirius laughed, “How could you even doubt it?” He put a hand on Remus’ shoulder, “Just don’t let it be an excuse to get yourself hurt or killed. We’d much rather be Teddy’s Uncle and Aunt then his parents.”

 

Remus laughed, “Understood!” Then the two shared an embrace, followed by Cecile hugging Remus as well.

 

One night, when Sage couldn’t sleep, she walked them down into the sitting room; only to find Ollivander sitting there, staring at the fire. He looked up when he heard them come in, and smiled, “Mrs. Cecile Black… Larch wood with a Dragon heartstring core 12 ½" and Rigid flexibility… what brings you down at this late hour?”

 

She smiled at him, “Hello Mr. Ollivander… The baby woke up, sae ah thought we could use a nice walk.”

 

He smiled, “Just so. And how is the little one?”

 

She chuckled and sat down near him, “As well as can be expected.” She looked up at him, “And how aboot ye?”

 

He shrugged, then smiled, “As well as can be expected.”

 

Cecile nodded, then looked down at Sage. “Ah never knew, when ah was young, that life could be both breathtakingly wonderful and unbearably horrible at the same time. Ah always thought that it had tae be one or the other.”

 

Her companion nodded, “That’s the wonder of growing older. We learn that nothing is ever simple. For the better, and the worse.”

 

She nodded, then chuckled unhappily, “Ah would ask ye what yer plans are fur the future... but ah think, at this point, that would be an insensitive question. Fur any o’ us.”

 

He nodded, “You’re a wise woman, Mrs. Black.”

 

She shook her head, “No… not wise. Just… afraid.”

 

Sage had been left with Greer, Cecile and Sirius both knowing that if anything happened their baby would be safe there. Then, with heavy hearts, they had joined in the Battle of Hogwarts. When the school had become overrun, Sirius and Cecile stood back to back. Sirius asked, quiet enough that only Cecile could hear, “Together?”

 

Cecile nodded firmly, “Together.”

 

Apparently, Severus had been able to send Remus a message a few days earlier. Which led to Remus waiting in the background with an antidote (which Cecile had helped him make, without knowing the real reason for it) to Nagini’s poison. As soon as Severus was attacked and left for dead, he had sprung out (quickly followed by Harry) and given him the antidote as he explained a spell to stop the bleeding. Against all odds, Remus and Severus both made it through the battle alive.

 

Sirius, however, was very much afraid that Cecile would not. She had been hit by a curse, which Narcissia Malfoy had aimed, and was now barely breathing. Healers were working on her, but so far she didn’t show any improvement. Fred and George sat across from him, helping him keep vigil, but neither could think of anything comforting to say.

 

A few beds away from them, Dora lay dead. She had been struck down at some point in the battle, and the healers had attempted to lay her next to Cecile. However, Sirius had demanded that they put Dora out of Cecile’s sight. Because “when his wife woke up” he didn’t want her best friend’s dead body to be the first thing she saw. Lavender Brown, Colin Creevy, as well as 50 others had also perished in the battle; and the weight of all this death was absolutely staggering.

 

Two days passed, and Sirius never left Cecile’s side. Healers had grown increasingly fearful that she would never wake up, or if she did that she would never fully recover. But Sirius knew that if there was any way, any way at all, that Cecile would come back to him. He imagined that Cecile was fighting against the Grim Reaper himself in order to get back.

 

On the third day, Cecile slowly opened up her eyes to see Sirius’ worried ones staring down at her. She blinked at the bright light and hoarsely asked, “Did we win?”

 

Sirius stared at her, dumbfounded, for a moment. Then a smile grew on his face and he released a relieved laugh before taking her hand and kissing it adoringly, “Yes, Petal, my love. We won. We won, and Harry’s alive.”

 

She gave a weak smile and managed to say, “Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bofurandori)
> 
> [The Hatstall](http://8tracks.com/weirdestone/the-hatstall?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [weirdestone](http://8tracks.com/weirdestone?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


	44. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I will love you always. When this red hair is white, I will still love you. When the smooth softness of youth is replaced by the delicate softness of age, I will still want to touch your skin. When your face is full of the lines of every smile you have ever smiled, of every surprise I have seen flash through your eyes, when every tear you have ever cried has left its mark upon your face, I will treasure you all the more, because I was there to see it all."  
> — Laurell K. Hamilton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I am not making any money off of this.

“What happened to the lady who cursed Mama?” Bay asked, leaning forward.

 

“Yeah, Da, what happened?” Clover asked, hanging on the end of Bay’s bed.

 

Sage rolled his eyes, “Don’t be dense. Who do you think Aunt Narcissa is?”

 

“What?!?” Clover screeched, “Why would Ma do that?”

 

Sage shrugged and smiled, “Ma had gotten separated from Da, and was surrounded by Death Eaters. Auntie Narcissa stepped forward and put a sleeping spell on her, saving her life.”

 

Sirius nodded, “Exactly right. Which made Draco very happy.”

 

“And then he and Harry got married and adopted Scorpius!” Bay said enthusiastically.

 

Clover looked over at Sage, “Was it scary back then, Sage?”

 

Sage rolled his eyes, “I know that this is a difficult concept for you to grasp, but as an infant I wasn’t really aware of what was going on.”

 

Clover nodded, “Right… right…”

 

“Alright, everyone. It’s time to get to your respective rooms and go to sleep. We have to catch the Hogwarts Express in the morning.” Sirius said, as sternly as he was able.

 

“But _Da_!” All three chorused.

 

“Don’t Da me, off with you!” Sirius said, chuckling.

 

When everyone was in bed he went downstairs to find Cecile dozing on the couch. He smiled and joined her, wrapping her up in his arms. She looked up at him sleepily, “How did it gae, Leannan.”

 

He smiled down at her, “They’re all in their rooms, pretending to sleep.”

 

She smiled and chuckled, “Good enough.” She snuggled closer to him. “Ah swear, if ah have tae fight with those _people_ aboot keeping the lycanthropy cure and inoculations cheap _one more time_ …”

 

Sirius sighed, “I know, Petal. Everyone is trying to make money.”

 

“Severus and ah didnae develop the cure tae make money. We wanted tae help people like Remus…” Cecile said angrily.

 

He nuzzled her hair, “I know, my love. You’re wonderful.” He leaned down and kissed her neck.

 

She giggled, “Sirius, we cannae dae this in the sitting room.”

 

“Then we should move this to the bedroom…” Sirius said suggestively.

 

She smiled slowly, “Sounds perfect.”

 

The next morning, Sage fixed Clover’s Gryffindor tie as Clover fixed his Slytherin one. Bay held onto Cecile’s leg and looked up at her, “I want to be in Slytherin with Sage! Like you, Draco, and Uncle Sev were Mama! Scorpius is probably going to get into Slytherin, and he’s my best friend! I have to get in!”

 

“Sweetheart, ye are going tae be best friends no matter which house ye get sorted intae.” Cecile said, gently.

 

Bay scrunched up his nose, “I guess that’s okay… can I still be a potions master if I’m a Gryffindor like Da and Clover?”

 

She chuckled, “O’ course, ma darling. Ye can be one if ye become a Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff too.”

 

He smiled up at her, “Okay… If you say so.”

 

She nodded, “I dae.”

 

Harry and Draco came up, with Scorpius leading the way. He went up to Bay and smiled, “Ready for our first day?”

 

Bay grinned back, “Absolutely!” The two boys turned to their parents and gave them one last hug before running off to the train.

 

Clover hugged Sirius and Cecile and then said, “Don’t worry, I’ll look out for Bay.” She puffed out her chest, “I know how it is to be a new kid.”

 

Sirius smiled, “Good, we’re counting on you.”

 

Cecile kissed her cheek, “Have fun, sweetheart. Dinnae forget tae write.”

 

“I won’t!” Clover waved and ran off to the train as well.

 

Sage went up to them, “I’m not hugging you in front of all these people.”

 

Cecile raised an eyebrow and Sirius crossed his arms. “If you don’t hug us, we’re going to start dancing… right here in front of everyone.” Sirius said, threateningly.

 

Sage narrowed his eyes, “You wouldn’t…”

 

The two began to dance as awkwardly as they were able, and Sage was appalled. “Fine, _fine_! Come here, I’ll hug you!”

 

He hugged them both them mumbled, “So embarrassing…”

 

Sirius smiled, “You know you love us.”

 

Sage smirked, “Maybe… Bye. I’ll write to you.”

 

“Ye’d better, young man.” Cecile said.

 

Severus walked up to Cecile, “Ah, youth. It’s enough to make you sick.”

 

Cecile chuckled, “Ah hope ye dinnae say things like that in front of yer son.”

 

Severus frowned, “Of course not! Dear Teddy might take me seriously.”

 

“Good,” She smiled. “How is everything?”

 

Severus looked over at Remus, who was talking to Teddy, and smiled. “Wonderful. I just wish his mother was here to see this.”

 

Cecile nodded, “Me too. Ah miss her, every day.”

 

Severus nodded in understanding, then smiled, “But, she’d be happy for us. She wouldn’t want us to be sad.”

 

“Ah know, it’s just hard not tae wonder what might have been.” Cecile said softly.

 

Severus frowned, “Things could have been a great deal worse, actually.”

 

Cecile chuckled, “That’s also true.”

 

As they all watched their children get on to the Hogwarts Express, it hit Cecile that this would be the first time they would be living alone together in decades. She looked up at Sirius, “Looks like it’s just us now…”

 

Sirius grinned down at her, wrapping her up in his arms, “Yes… just us…”

 

His smile warmed her to the idea, “Ah guess that it’ll be nice tae have some alone time…”

 

He kissed her, then said, “I was thinking that we should finally go on our honeymoon.”

 

Her eyes widened, “Ah forgot! We never went!”

 

He smiled brightly at her, “Is that a yes?”

 

“Depends, where were ye wanting tae gae?” She asked coquettishly.

 

“Anywhere… everywhere, with you.” Sirius said earnestly.

 

She smiled up at him, “How aboot we start with Bora Bora?”

 

He chuckled, “Sounds perfect.” Then he leaned down and kissed her adoringly.

 

Years passed by, and Sage eventually became the Transfiguration professor at Hogwarts as well as the Head of Slytherin house. He eventually found love with a young Hufflepuff named Abigail Brantley, who was a painter, and they made a home together in Hogsmede. The two had four children together, and all four eventually went on to find personal successes of their own.

 

 Clover developed her mother’s love for plants and travelled the world looking for new species, and Cecile was always the first to hear about her discoveries. Clover never married, and her parents weren’t the least bit concerned about it. Eventually, Clover took over the house on the Isle of Lewis and lived there for many happy years (whenever she wasn’t travelling).

 

Bay _did_ get sorted into Slytherin, and became a potions master just like his mother. Bay took a page out of his mother’s book and took it upon himself to find new treatments to illnesses that nobody else cared about (because there was no profit in it). He worked with his sister to find uses for the plants she found, and eventually the Black name changed from being synonymous with bigotry to being linked with helping the helpless. Bay married a muggle born wizard named Felix Kelley, and they bought Mr. Smith’s land and tore down the old house to build one perfect for them. They frequently visited Cecile and Sirius, and when Cecile got too old to tend her garden Bay took care of it for her.

 

After Harry and Draco graduated from Hogwarts, which was after 7 years (because Cecile _refused_ to let Harry drop out), Dobby went to live with them. Kreacher, however, stayed with Cecile and Sirius. Kreacher lived a happy life with them, and eventually Sirius and Kreacher even became friends.

 

As for Sirius and Cecile, they were happily married for 85 years...

 

Cecile smiled happily as she looked around her. The house that she had once believed was a sentence of solitary confinement had become a home full of love and happiness. Somehow she had managed, with some help, to create a family and a life of her own; her Grandparents would be proud.

 

Sirius reached out and took hold of her hand, “What are you thinking about, Petal?”

 

She smiled at him, “That ah’m happy, Leannan.”

 

He leaned over and kissed her, “Me too. Things worked out pretty well, didn’t they?”

 

“Yes, ah think sae.”

 

He smiled affectionately at her, “No regrets?”

 

She shook her head, “None at all.”

 

One morning Sirius woke up in the spot where he and Cecile got married, only it was a great deal… brighter than usual. Cecile was standing by a tree, looking the same way she did when he met her. She smiled and walked toward him, “Look at ye, ah’ve never seen ye sae young.”

 

He walked up to her, “Don’t change the subject! You left without me…”

 

She sighed, “Ah’m sorry, but there was nothing ah could dae aboot it. It was ma time. But ah did wait fur ye here… ah thought we could gae on one more adventure.”

 

He wrapped her in his arms, “I guess it’s alright then.”

 

They smiled at each other, then gave one another a soft kiss. Suddenly, a bright light showed up in front of them. “Ah guess that’s where we’re supposed tae gae now.”

 

He nodded, then smiled down at her, “Together?”

 

She smiled back up at him, “Together.”

 

Then, hand in hand, they went into the great unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End
> 
> I've had a wonderful time writing this story, and I hope that you've enjoyed reading it. As always, I would love to hear any comments you might have. Also, if you have any questions for me I'd be happy to answer them. Due to the popularity of Cecile as a character, and the suggestions of some friends of mine, I've decided to write another story with her as the main character. This one will be set in the Mauraders era, and just like this one it will be a full story in and of itself. If you would like to read it, I hope you enjoy it just as much as this one. If not, I'm beyond pleased that you stuck with me through "The Hatstall" and I wish you every happiness.


End file.
